The Healer
by Modern Age
Summary: An act of kindness and the meaning of life is what she knows. As a healer, Tsubaki would face her most challenging patient. He was meant to kill as was the law of war. She was meant to save lives as was an act of healing. When their paths cross, a love story of how a man came to take a healer as his wife.
1. Introduction

The bleeding would not stop. The cut was deep; cutting through flesh and muscle. Blood was draining from this shinobi's leg. He was losing blood fast. It made her wonder how this young man had not gone into shock yet. Whatever weapon made this wound, it had cut through the main femoral artery. Time was a factor in survival. If she did not act fast, this young man would die. She could not lose another patient. She just had to save a life, even if it cost her many things.

The young man was becoming pale as she tried to tighten the tourniquet to keep the wound from bleeding any further. In all the chaos, she had to make sure he was responsive or breathing, but there seemed to not be any movement from the shinobi. His pulse was faint. She shouted over her shoulder to one of the other healers as she had her hands on the man's thigh to apply pressure since the tourniquet seemed to not be working. This man was fighting for his life she noticed. It might have been another reason why he did not scream or beg to die. He might be reserving all his strength for recovering. A fighter usually has a chance- if the Gods favored them. She knew to well and seen wounds that caused limbs to be amputated.

Through all the struggle, he was dead.

There was nothing more that could be done. His pulse was not present, no breathing, and the bleeding from his wound continued. Her lips quivered with teeth chattering out of her frustration. She slammed her hands on the table causing those around her to jump. She shouted and cursed with tears streaming down her cheeks. _Another one_. She thought to herself. _Another one_!

"Lady Tsubaki, there was nothing we could do to save him. The wound was too deep and…" One healer spoke.

She was not having any of it. Her anger, her hard work, all wasted trying to save a life. No reassuring words could keep the anger from her eyes.

"I saw it myself. We could have saved his life if the herbs to stop the bleeding would have worked but…" She clenched her hands. This was a losing battle for her. While the war raged on by the two clans, many young shinobi would come to her for aid.

But death was never kind to a healer.

"Ami, go and clean yourself. Get some good while you're doing so." Tsubaki said, wiping her hands on her clothing already covered in dried blood. "The rest of you will bury the body once you all cleaned yourselves."

Ami nodded her head along with the others. Tsubaki knew they were tired and wanted to be home with their families, so she had to calm herself. It was something to take a break before the ordeal of burying another body. Tsubaki noticed that Ami walked to one of the tables where white linen was stacked. She took one in her hands and walked over to the young man's body to cover. Tsubaki closed her eyes feeling the fatigue in her body. _This is the fourth death this week_. She thought to herself.

"Lady Tsubaki?" She opened her eyes to her name. Ami had already left, but there were three women inside looking at her with worry in their eyes. Tsubaki gave a weak smile towards them for reassurance.

"Go. I know you need clean up and I will be fine." They seemed satisfied with her answer and left her to her musings. The still silence was a relief for her.

She looked towards the body of the dead young shinobi. Such a shame to have a life wasted. He was a cute kid in her eyes, but she did her best to keep him from crossing over to the land of the dead. Bowing her head towards the still body, she offered a small prayer to his passing.

Outside, the area was littered with shinobi in blood tattered wraps. Some missing body limbs, others facing life of hopelessness, and others holding on to something that may never be. Her village was a refuge for the wounded of the war. It seemed every day there was a funeral with fresh new graves being dug. The air smelled of death and soon, the war would come to their village of it wasn't already there. For too long, she has tended to the wounded. Nice young shinobi who found Tsubaki to be their saving grace from death. Sadly, not many would survive the night after she tried to clean their wounds. There was just some cuts that could not heal.

When Tsubaki gathered her thoughts she called for a few men to go and bury the body of the young shinobi. Another funeral, another grave of someones loved one.

* * *

She breathed in the air that the wind blew. Her face caked in specks of blood, but her arms and hands were the worst. She looked as if she had paint spilled on her and her clothing wasn't any better. She had to go back to her home to get away from the death that seemed to plague her village. She did not want to be bothered. Tsubaki wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to get the blood off of her and change into fresh cloths. But, as a healer in her village she had to tend to the shinobi.

 _If only I had one day of peace._ She walked through the village where people were staring at her. She was too tired to make conversation or hide the blood, but it was rather noticeable on her anyhow. She knew not to go too far from the wounded and luckily she had her home near them for if they ever need assistance she was there.

Tsubaki wasn't the only healer within her home. Her mentor: old lady Tokiko was there also tending to the wounded. She would tend to them while Tsubaki was away for the meantime. The Gods favored her today. Only ten shinobi were in need of intensive care rather then a while army. Tsubaki would have to pray for her thanks later and offer something for the good fortune.

When Tsubaki reached the end of the village, she could hear a small stream nearby. Walking towards it through a small clearing, she bent down to see her reflection in the mirror. Tsubaki was just twenty-three years of age. Her long black hair was tied up and her green eyes looked to her hands. Since she was here she might as well clean herself up.

The peace was what she needed after having to deal with death. Saving the lives of people was no easy task for her. She had a small amount of chakra, but was no warrior. Tsubaki only had her knowledge of healing and caring for the patient to make death painless. Tokiko had taught a young Tsubaki that when a patient is close to death, talk to them. Get the patient to talk of happy times. Memories seemed to make the patient feel at ease.

She sighed as she tried to scrub the color off her tanned skin. It wasn't coming off easily unless she took a proper bath. Even her clothing would have to be beat to get all the blood from every little fiber. If there one thing she did not like about being a healer was having to scrub and buy new clothing because of the stains.

Tsubaki began to wash her face until she heard something in the distance. She gasped loudly when she saw three men in-front of her. Two of them bloody with cuts that could easily heal, but it was the third man she noticed that seemed to be in the worse condition. She noticed how long the unconscious man hair was. It was almost touching the dirt, she added. But these men looked menacing. Tsubaki noticed their clan symbol and had to remember that most of the wounded in her village held that same symbol. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and her mouth went dry when she remembered.

The two men noticed the young woman was covered in blood, but could not sense very much chakra on her. "Are you the healer woman of this village?" one of the men asked.

Tsubaki noticed that her hands were quivering from the nerves. She stood up quickly when asked by one of the men and ran towards them to make sure that the unconscious man that they held had no serious injuries. The two men held out kunais to keep Tsubaki at bay.

"I am no threat and yes I am a healer. I just need to check on him to make sure that he is in no serious pain." She said.

"You are not going to seriously treat him out here?" Tsubaki would had slapped the shinobi for the stupid question, but held back from doing so.

"No, but it is best to make sure there are no hidden wounds. He could have serious internal injuries that require treatment. Quickly, let's go to my hut. We have other wounded there." She said as she was trying to find any mortal wounds on the man's body. She grunted loudly as it was hard to tell with his armor. One thing Tsubaki noticed was how handsome this shinobi was, but kept the thought in the back of her mind.

She had a life that needed to be saved.


	2. Rage

She worked through the night until the sun rose the next day. Her patient was not going to wake up anytime soon because of the amount of damage his body seemed to have taken. He was bruised and cut up pretty could see that this man was a skilled shinobi. No doubt he might have been strong from the looks of it, she mused as she placed a clean cloth over small wounds. To her side were crushed herbs of hemostatic agent. His wounds were not deep, which she was thankful for. But those wounds just could not stop bleeding. This man may not have been on the verge of death, but he could be from the amount of bleeding.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath. Her legs were wanting to give out from the lack of rest. Her fingers ached, her back was sore, and her stomach growled from not eating the previous day. Tsubaki has a habit of not eating when she gets caught up in her work. Tokiko would force food and water down her throat when Tsubaki was too weak. She shuddered at the painful memory.

Fingers stitching skin together with a needle and thread to patch up the wounds that marked his body. Fresh water would be brought in every hour so she could wash away any blood and clean the wounds. The two men noticed how much she was walking around searching for herbs that were scattered upon tables.

Stories about a young woman who specializes in healing with herbs and comforting the dead was but a rumor to their ears. Seeing it now, watching this dark haired woman focus her attention on their clan leader was unheard of because those who dared tried to heal him would either be to scared or not bother with it.

They knew he would heal on his own. Seeing this young woman touch and clean their leader without feeling scared or embarrassed was remarkable. Women had find over Madara for his raw power and his position as the head of their clan, but this woman saw him differently, She looked concentrated in her work with her eyes examining every inch of his body. She made sure she did not cause any damage and did her best in keeping him comfortable. His head was on a pillow to keep his neck and spin straight. Soft covers were under him and a warm blanket at his midsection to keep him from getting cold. Her assistants were rarely seen as they tended to the other wounded within the compound. This woman was moving, talking to herself, and eventually had to take a few minutes break.

 _She is overworking herself_.

They have seen shinobi fight till their last breath, but they never seen someone so young working till her body collapsed in saving a life. He looked inside to see that his brother had not waken yet. His wounds were not life-threatening, yet something had kept him from waking up. Maybe it was a good thing that Madara was kept unconscious.

"He is not going to be a happy man when he wakes up and finds a stranger treating him." Ikko said as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"When is he ever happy? The only thing he cares more then anything is fighting." Izuna crossed his arms over his chest. He flinched a little when he felt the strain in his arm muscle. He and Ikko suffered minor wounds and they had to thank the Gods for getting out of the battlefield in time. Madara was careless and he suffered for it. _Idiot_.

"I do not suppose I have ever seen him hurt or this vulnerable. The Senju's found a weak spot in him; in all of us." Ikko scratched the bridge of his nose in thought. Izuna sat down in the ground feeling the fatigue in him. Inside he was worried about his older brother, but he knew Madara would pull through. The woman inside was making sure of it. She asked no questions about them, only for their welfare. She might have knew about the war from the wounded shinobi, but she did not see shinobi. She saw people, patients, lives she needed to save.

"She did a good job on my cuts." Ikko said noticing Izuna's stare.

"She is a healer. She has to know what she is doing or risk killing somebody." Izuna looked away. Ikko smiled lightly seeing some sort of fascination on Izuna's face. The healer woman seemed to have had an effect on those she works on. Her touch was as soft as a feather. She was kind spoken, her looks were not as bad either which was rare for healers.

She was a good height for someone her age. A pretty face with the most color in her eyes. For a peasant, the healer woman was not so bad looking. Ikko would have not mind her tending him in the way she tended to Madara.

"What was her name again?" Ikko asked.

Izuna thought for a moment until a voice answered for Ikko. "Her name is Tsubaki. But the villagers call her Lady Tsubaki."

They turned their heads towards a sound of footsteps. Before them was the older woman with food. It seemed to be enough for the shinobi and others, so they were offered the food which they took with delight. Tokiko smiled at them and walked inside the building.

 _Lady Tsubaki? She does not look noble, but she is respected here in her village._ Izuna thought to himself as he focused now on the food in his hands. Ikko seemed to be devouring it like a hungry wolf after a long winter. It was going to be sometime before they head back to their clan. Madara better be thankful for this woman's touch!

* * *

Inside, Tokiko could see blood stained the floor. The smell of burning herbs to cleanse the air filled her nostrils. Tsubaki was doing her best to keep the patient from getting infection in his wounds. It was also to calm the patient so they could heal faster. Tokiko had truly taught her student well.

Tokiko walked around trying to find Tsubaki. It was not like her to leave a patient by themselves when they are in need of intensive care. It wasn't until she almost tripped that she saw that her apprentice was sitting on the floor against the table where her patient was laying on. Tsubaki's eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Tokiko shook her head knowing the young woman has exhausted herself once again.

"Tsubaki?" Tokiko said as she placed the tray of food on the floor.

"Mmm." Tsubaki replied as she smelled fish and herbal tea.

Her stomach growled loudly causing her eyes to open. Everything seemed blurry for a moment to Tsubaki. Her own body did not want to move on account it only wanted rest and food. Tokiko smiled softly at the young woman and offered her the food, which Tsubaki took with thanks.

"You seem to be getting better at patching wounds, Tsubaki." Tokiko placed her focus on the long haired man. "And having such luck with a handsome man."

Tsubaki almost spit out her food at the older woman's comment. If anything, it caused her to eat faster so she could have Tokiko out of the room so she could continue monitoring her patient. Handsome or not, Tsubaki only saw a patient and nothing more. Besides, it never ends well for Tsubaki after last time.

"If you think you are going to meddle in my love life again, think again you old crow." Tsubaki stood up and placed the empty bowl on the table. Her stomach filled with some food, she walked over to the patient and Tokiko who could not stop staring at the poor man.

"Always the one to be picky when it comes to men." The older woman chuckled. "This is the most handsome patient you have received. The Gods favor you dearly and they are trying to tell you something."

"Can we not discuss this when people are close enough to hear?" Tsubaki pleaded.

Tokiko chuckled as she could see the embarrassment on the poor woman's face. "He is a handsome one, but looking at his wounds you have cleaned and stitches him up good. When do you suppose he will wake?"

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders. The patient can awaken anytime if his body feels the need too. If anything, the two shinobi that carried him have been by the door since last night. Tsubaki wasn't even sure if they left. This man must be really important to them.

"I think it's best for his body to rest. He has some bruising around his midsection that needs to be monitored. There seems to not be internal bleeding from what I could feel. He looks to be a strong man and if he wakes up is entirely up to him." Tsubaki kept her eyes on the patient. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath. He looked rather peaceful in his unconscious state. Never has she seen anyone with such long and well cared hair before. He was strong from the muscles twitching underneath his skin.

"How are the other patients?" Tsubaki asked putting her focus on the other shinobi in her village.

Tokiko looked over the patient to make sure Tsubaki did not miss anything. His cuts where cleaned and some herbal paste placed on the deeper wounds. There were wraps on his arms that were changed hourly to keep infection from killing him. His face was not scratched or bruised and his handsome features were soft, but something about him was dangerous.

"The men ask for you." Tokiko said when she found a loose wrap around his wrist.

Tsubaki could not help but till her eyes with a small smile. "Of coarse they do. They want a woman's touch to heal their wounds. You have taught me that when a man is in pain, he only wants the gentle touch of a woman."

Tokiko smiled. Men at war want a young and pretty face to look at when they are healing. A young man's heart in times of war will always remember the one that saved him. "They only see you as their saving grace from the darkness of death. I was the same way when I was your age."

Tsubaki chuckled trying not to imagine a young Tokiko. The older woman lightly slapped her arm. A playful smirk on her face.

"I've worked through the night to care for this man. Its up to him now to recover." Tsubaki stated as she rubbed her eyes. Food in her belly making her warm, Tsubaki could feel her body wanting to rest. Tokiko placed the young woman's head on her shoulder. Her black hair messy from being tied up for a few days. Tsubaki did not care for her appearance most days. When she was busy, she would forget to take care of herself. Tokiko would force her to bathe, eat, even change her clothing. Underneath the caked blood, smelly herb hands, was a pretty face with bright blue eyes. Tsubaki was like a daughter to the older woman. She cares deeply for her.

"Go rest. I will look after him." Tsubaki could not argue with the old woman. Her patient was in good hands.

* * *

She returned home and found her way towards her mat after changing into new cleaner clothes. The smell of incense wafting through the air of her home. It was to calm her spirits and any lingering souls that have not crossed over. Tsubaki yawned trying to find a comfortable spot on her mat. The long night spent with her patient was a tough and difficult challenge for her. His chakra levels were high and it was hard to contain such power.

At some point she felt scared to touch him in fear he would wake up. His calm face, that long hair, His strong body could not leave her memory. Her patient was as beautiful as a cobra. Tokiko once told her that there will be those who will frighten her. Their power will want to make her fall to her knees because of that strength. Tsubaki has to learn not to be scared when it came to high chakra levels. Even though she did not posses the same strength as any shinobi, she had to be proficient and carful with it. The human body and chakra worked together as one.

"He is something that I have never encountered. A patient I might not have to be treating for long." She sighed deeply. His peaceful face coming into view in her dreams. Something about that shinobi reeked blood, but also something far more.

No one could remember when Tsubaki first came into their village. She was just sixteen at the time and thin, she remembered. She looked like a walking skeleton when Tokiko first brought her into her home. Those first few days were for Tsubaki to recover her health and strength. She barely talked, barely went out, Tsubaki was a scared child back then. She knew the world wasn't fair for survival. She just had to continue to run far and away from the warring clans.

Tokiko slowly broke Tsubaki out of her shell when she found her curiosity in the plants that grew in the fields of her home. The art of healing, in Tokikos words, was to bring peace and clarity to a wounded soul. When people would come to her, Tokiko was kind and her hands worked magic on the toughest of wounds. Survival rates were rare for the wounded. Tokiko changed it all and many lives were saved by wanted to know this magic, but it wasn't magic at all. Tokiko uses what is called chakra to heal the body.

Tsubaki wanted to be taught. She wanted to learn. So the years went by and Tsubaki was a natural at the healing arts. Only, her chakra was enough to heal one patient at a time. Tokiko warned Tsubaki if she ever over exert herself, it could cause damage to her body. Even death.

She rolled over to her side to feel the warmth of the fire. She could hear life outside the village bustling with people daily routines. She often wondered what life was like outside the healing arts. A somewhat normal life where she could be someone simple. But the war kept peace at bay. Between the two clans and their allies fighting, it seemed it brought new patients to her village. The young men she has seen and even a couple of older ones. Shinobi died young, she knew. The youngest she might have treated was not even old enough to be considered a man yet. It was a sad sight for her.

"You need to sleep, Tsubaki." She told herself.

The sound of yells in the distance caused her heart to beat fast. The rising chakra felt suffocating to her lungs. She got up fast despite the weight on her shoulders trying to hold her down. Her instincts clawing inside of her to run, to hide. Tsubaki had to resists the urge to fail her patients.

Running out of her home towards the healing house, she had this sense it was that man's chakra spiking through the air. People in the village could hear the noise, the wounded shinobi trying their best to confront him, but he was powerful. Tsubaki has not seen such raw power in anyone before. When she made it to the door, he turned his attention towards her making her stop. Eyes red as blood and on the floor the two shinobi and Tokiko lay. They groaned in pain. Tokiko was unmoving. Tsubaki feared for the older woman.

Catching her breath and her legs shaking, she could see him. A talk menacing figure with long black hair flowing behind his back. The man was conscious and He was not happy. He was like a tall shadow ready to strike down his victim to devour. His red eyes were scanning everything around him. Tsubaki could see the confusion in his stance. He was ready to fight anyone who tried to stop him. She could hear the wounded shinobi shout for her to flee, her assistants were too scared to step inside. There was no one to protect her from this powerful beautiful cobra. His eyes were hypnotic to her. She was too afraid to look away from him.

"Where am I?" He spoke through the tense silence. His voice sent a chill down Tsubaki's spine. The way he spoke was deep, smooth, and she was caught in his trap.

Tsubaki began to realize that she was shaking to the very core. Tsubaki opened her mouth to speak, but the man's eyes widened and his body fell forwards. Cursing, she ran towards him to catch his fall and went down with him. Those who have witnessed the ordeal ran towards both of them. The bodies around them were now being tended too be her assistants. The weight of the man on her caused her to lose her breath. _He's very heavy_. She thought as she tried to move out from under him. He groaned from the pain his body was enduring and she urged for the men around her to try to pick him up gently.

"He is in need of more care, but when you place him back in the table please help those who took the full blow of his confusion." Tsunami said as the weight came off her.

He was groaning in pain, his eyes were moving under the eyelids, and he was sweating profusely. Tsubaki noted that he had reopened closed wounds and sighed heavily. Two of her male assistants carried the two shinobi out of the room. Ami placed Tokiko's arm around her shoulder and stood up. The older woman grunted from the pain. Her heart felt heavy for having leaving the older woman, but she could not have predicted this. For now, Ami was tending to Tokiko in this room.

Tsubaki looked over to her patient and began to work on his open wounds once more. Her body now going into overdrive from the lack of sleep.

She could not fail her patient.

 _What causes you to do this_?

* * *

 **AN:** Wow! I actually didn't expect for this story to get any attention at all. Thanks to Katara Tojiro and KathrynthePyro-bitch for the reviews. I will look into a beta and as writers know, we cannot always find everything in our stories. Which is up to you readers to spot them out for us or we re-read them and fix mistakes. I usually try to double check my work, but can't find everything right?

Also, thank you GodIHateSigningUp. I will continue writing this story because I love to see people read others works. Whether good or bad, someone's story is out there to entertain the masses.

This story will have updates when I do not feel busy with life. Please enjoy what I have to offer for this story and I love different when it comes to fandom. Also, I've been playing Assassins creed origins.


	3. Stubborn Shinobi

"Madara Uchiha, is here in our village?!" She yelled with a screechy voice to her servant Fuyuko.

The servant did her best not to cover her ears from her mistresses voice. Loud and obnoxious! No wonder she did not have a husband yet, no man would want to hear her talk. Better yet, a man would want a silent wife. The young woman was walking around in her room trying to find something suitable to wear. Her attention was on the prospect of getting a husband that had as much wealth then her father. Her smile widened at the thought and Madara was a respectable catch in her net.

He had to love her. _Well, maybe my looks could open the door and my father's village being allies with the Uchiha's can wiggle me into a very powerful clan, that are not the Senju's._ She looked at herself in the mirror and swirled around making sure she was beautiful to make the heads of men turn. Not that they turned their heads towards her. Such a vain woman.

"Madara Uchiha, a very suitable husband." She whispered to herself imagining a future that may not even happen. Her servant rolled her eyes and exaggerated gagging behind her mistresses back. Every lord, nobles son, or even the occasional handsome rouge was suitable to Asumi. _She is ignorant of the world around her. She cares for the title and not about the welfare of her villagers_.

The servant had to keep her nasty thoughts to herself. No one could go against Asumi, the spoiled daughter. Her words was just as powerful as her father's. No servant was safe from the backlash of her silver tongue. It was best to smile and keep Asumi happy. If only she wasn't such a brat with a complex that wanted nothing but the riches in the world.

The arrival of the Uchiha leader and his brother had sparked much talk throughout the village. Not all of it was positive for the villagers. They feared that the war was getting closer to them and soon would have to retreat further into the forest or move into the mountains. Fear is what caused uproar that Asumi's father Koga had to address their fears. Asumi only wanted the Uchiha clan leader for herself. Fuyuko had heard all the rumors and when she explained to Asumi, it only went through one ear and out the other. Did she not care at all? Was her world so listed by thoughts of a potential husband? Was it for protection? Or was she as dimwitted as she makes herself out to be? Surely no one could care more about themselves then what is happening in the present.

"Your father is heading down to the healers home to check on the recovery of Lord Uchiha." Fuyuko said with a low bow. Asumi walked over to the servant girl with intentions of having her tie a ribbon around her brown hair. She was too busy living in a fantasy world that she had ignored everything Fuyuko had said. Having a strong shinobi husband, a clan leader, it was like a fairy tail only Asumi was no princess. _Maybe in her mind_.

"How do I look Fuyuko?"

A young woman of wealth dressed in the finest kimono's. Her skin beautiful and pale, the daughter of the head of the village. A prospect man who found wealth through the mines and farms. Fuyuko smiled her most fake smile that Asumi would not even notice. She only cared for herself. She wanted all the attention and would throw a temper tantrum like the spoiled child she is.

"Beautiful as always Lady Asumi. Lord Uchiha would not dare say no." Fuyuko said.

Asumi's green eyes were hiding something mischievous, but the servant kept quiet on the matter. Asumi was planning something and when she sets her sights on something she will get it or she will burn farms. By the Gods it better not be something that could cause the village being burned down to nothing but smoldering ash.

* * *

The smell was sweet and relaxing to his soul. He has smelled it before as it seemed that the smell was everywhere. Lavender was popular for its relaxing elements used for many purposes. Breathing in slowly, he felt the pain in his ribs. The memory of being kicked hard in the chest unnerved Madara. That shinobi was fast and lethal. He knew were to kick and how to strike. Moving his hand, he also noticed the pain in his muscles. Everything seemed to ache with every small move he made. His body was hurt, frail, and weak. Madara Uchiha was never weak! He opened his eyes noting that he was in a room unfamiliar to him. He has a memory of this room and it did not end well from what he can put together.

He heard something move. He was vunerable without his armor, without his weapons, but he was a skilled fighter. No enemy could break his defenses. This enemy was different. There was no signs of a threat. Where was he?

"I see you are awake. I was wondering when you would come back to the world of living." He sat up quickly causing the pain to bolt through his body in a matter of seconds. A pair of hands were on his chest and back to lower him back down. Madara's mind was racing with thoughts of being captured and ready for torture. These hands... They were gentle.

"Forgive me for startling you. I was careless. I hope you were not in much pain." She said. "I guess you are not one to be startled easily in a place you do not know."

Madara kept his eyes on the young woman. _Startled? She did not do such a thing_. He thought as the pain grew worse throughout his body. Tsubaki noticed how his face clenched tightly and his arm stiffened. She placed her hands on his forearm.

"What do you think you are doing, woman?" Madara said. _Charmer_.

Tsubaki's eye twitched slightly. _He is acting like a child who overreact to a sprain._

She smiled softly and forced her hands on his forearm. "I see you are in pain here. It is best if I apply some herbal paste to your cuts and press my fingers on your muscles to relax them. If you can be a little patient here, you will be up and fighting in no time."

Madara wasn't buying the nice act. He did not know this woman and did not want any help with his wounds. He noticed how tightly her fingers were getting around his skin. _Is she always this forceful_?

Tsubaki was feeling how tense this shinobi was. His muscles needed to be relaxed and she was finding the pin points. Beside her was a green paste of mixed medicinal herbs that were crushed and prepared a few hours ago. His cuts were closing and his stitches were doing it's job at keeping it closed. She smeared some of the green paste in his skin causing Madara's muscles to twitch. His nose also scrunched from the horrible smell.

"I am going to look at your midsection to make sure the bruising is properly healing itself. Just stay laying down while I look you over." Madara watched this woman cautiously. Her hands may have been rough on his skin and the stench was horrid, but Madara could feel no threat from her. She was lost and focused on caring for him to make sure he was recovering. He would have laughed if she was that worried. Madara did not need any help from anyone. Izuna was going to get an earful. Speaking of which…

"Where are the two men that were with me?" He spoke as she was examining a large bruise on his right side. She looked up to him and wiped her hands on her clothing.

"Tokiko is showing them around our village. They were not in worse condition as you and acted as your bodyguards. But seeing how you almost killed them plus Tokiko yesterday, I see that you are a capable shinobi with power." She stated and went back to poking and prodding him with her fingers. Tsubaki could only wonder what Tokiko was telling the two shinobi. If anything, that old crow was enjoying two young and handsome men. Tsubaki inwardly gagged.

Tokiko had a habit at trying to get young men to marry Tsubaki. To prosper and expand her knowledge as Tokiko once said. Inwardly, Tokiko just wanted to see pretty faces around the healing house. It has come to a point where that old crow could not stop talking about this wounded shinobi. Tsubaki practically quicken her pace on treating him. Tokiko had a young soul at heart, which was something Tsubaki liked about her. She was wise, but never afraid to show her strength.

Too bad Tokiko liked the pretty men.

 _Even after almost killing her, that old crow cannot see past his looks_. She thought as she looked at his bandaged fingers. His hands were fine and they could use some fresh air. No blood stained the bandages and he was capable of moving them. Tsubaki was gentle when she began to unwrap his hands. He seemed to be observant on her movements. Most of her patients were rather talkative, which She did not mind. It keeps them from having to think about their recovery. This shinobi, however, was watching everything little thing she did to him. Her hands were soft, gentle, as to not hurt him. Madara was intrigued by her. His eyes could not help but notice how she cares for such the little things. _A healers touch_. She knew his arms were a bit tender when moving them. She would have to find something to relax this man so his muscles and bones could get back to functioning the way they were before.

"Our head of the village is supposed to be coming here sometime before the night falls to give you greeting. I suppose you are someone of importance by the way everyone has been itching to see you." She did not seem so impressed. It might be best not to say who he was if she did not know already.

"You must relax yourself. I am not going to hurt you. Having you recover is what matters in my nature." She said. Madara was not buying it. She may have had gentle hands that could give a man the need to relax, but he was not the one to trust. He doesn't even know where he is!

"I need no help." His eyes showed resentment. He was acting cold, undetermined to let this woman creep in while he was… vulnerable. A man of pride. A man of power. Tsubaki feared not of his anger. No shinobi was dumb enough to hurt someone who healed him. This man may be all bark but his bite towards her was but a nip. She has heard many men say nasty rude things to her in the past, today was no different.

"Did you not listen?" He retorted as she tried to ignore him. Like a wounded animal, he is going to fight her efforts to heal him.

"Woman?"

Tsubaki's eye twitched again. This man! After staying up all night to treat him, keeping him from death, he does not thank her?! She continued to smile even though she wanted to strangle him; Tsubaki took a step back from him. This was the last straw. If he is so high and mighty, then so be it. She has no time to deal with a man-child. _No matter how handsome he_ is!

"If you see yourself well, you can get yourself up." She challenged. "Unless you do not have the strength."

Madara could see something within her blue eyes. She was irritated by his attitude. It seems this healer was not as gentle as she seems to make herself out to be. Looking closer at this woman, he noticed that their were circles underneath her eyes. _She has not slept_. Madara noticed many things about her from the way she talked and how she was waiting for him to make a move. Not one to ignore a challenge, even from a woman, he placed his hands by his sides.

Tsubaki could not ignore the pained look on his face. His arms began to shake when he sat up. He was breathing hard from the way his chest expanded and collapsed back down. He may be giving Tsubaki a tough time, but he was still her patient. She could only help him. _Even though he does not want it, he needs it_. Tsubaki knew the bruises on his skin went deep. His muscles were working twice as hard to support him and Gods, if he was foolish enough to walk Tsubaki would have to keep him on the floor.

 _'You idiot. Your body needs to rest, stop trying to prove a point._ ' She stood by his side in case he wanted to move his legs over the edge. Having leg movement to let his blood flow through his veins would help with walking. But in the state he was in, this stubborn shinobi would have to rely on her for help.

 _Then again, I was the one to provoke him_.

Tsubaki huffed and placed her hands on his chest once again, "I do not think you are in any condition to move much yet. Before you retort with something, just listen to a healer. You know your body more then anyone else, but I know how to heal. As a healer, we have to prevent our patients from hurting themselves further."

It was Madara's turn to twitch his eye. _What_?!

"You think I am capable of hurting myself?" Madara slapped her hands away from him. In the process his arm twitched again and sent pain up through his nerves. He clenched his teeth and mentally cursed himself for having to be in this situation. Damn! Trying to ignore all the pain, he swung his legs over the table despite Tsubaki's trying to stop him. He was stronger then a measly woman. Madara pushed himself so his feet could touch the ground.

"Don't even think about it." Tsubaki warned.

"I will not be seen as weak."

Tsubaki frowned when he tried to take a step forwards but fell hard on his face. Never. Never in her life has she ever dealt with a man so stubborn and ignoring her every attempt to help! He was foolish and hopeless for recovery.

"Don't say a word." He said as he noticed her feet in front of him. Her hands on her hips looking down at the leader of the Uchiha.

"I won't. I am just deciding whether to leave you here or help you. But I cannot let a patient down, no matter how stubborn." Madara could see the that she was trying to keep calm.

Tsubaki placed her hands on his shoulders, which he tried to fight her off. She tried to pick him up to place him in her shoulders, but he was heavy. Her legs were shaking horribly from his body weight. Madara smirked not trying to help her. No one touched him, but he will give this woman credit for something. She was fearless about being this close to him where most people would not even dare place a finger on him.

"Stubborn shinobi." She said under her breath.

Madara pushed her slightly as he placed his hand on the table. He was by no means a weak man, but his body was not responding to him. His chakra was depleted, which was rare. He was the strongest shinobi in his clan and here he was being helped by a woman. Tsubaki watched him try to walk but he would go to his knees. Whatever happened to him took a toll on his body and his chakra.

"Your body is telling you to rest. You should listen to it." She walked to her table full of herbs. "I am going to make you some tea with a hint of horestail for your bones and muscles. Don't worry, I won't poison you." She took a kettle on her hands. "Please don't hurt yourself too much."

Her voice lowered as she took a step out of the room. Madara sat on the table to be alone with his thoughts. He looked to his arms that were wrapped with clean bandages. Not too tight and not too loose. He has never seen himself so tattered. The battle was probably one of the longest he has ever been in. His opponent was strong, but not as strong as Hashirama. That shinobi did something to him. Caught him when he believed the battle was won.

Madara had never seen a battle style as the one he faced. Two curved swords at each hand and the way he dressed looked like a desert nomad from the sand lands. What would a shinobi from the desert lands be doing out far from his home? Was he a mercenary? He would have to figure it out later.

Madara looked to the table full of herbs and plants. He never asked for her name and she never ask his. She was a healer who only saw him as a patient. He will admit to himself, she was good at being a healer. _Not that he will ever tell her that_. Foolish pride has kept him from giving generosity to those who have helped him. Not that Madara was ungrateful for the patching up he has received. He scratched the back of his head feeling rather…

"Foolish?" He said out loud to no one in particular. He was alone in the room anyway. Should he be giving thanks to the young healer woman? If Izuna were here now, he would be telling his older brother to give thanks and not be too stubborn to her. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. He was a shinobi, a warrior who is fighting a war with the Senju's. He should not be here thinking about whether to thank the healer. He should be getting himself ready to fight again. He needed to find that shinobi that did this to him. Avenge his pride from having to be treated and looking weak. If the Senju's are behind what has happened, hell will come with him.

Without thinking, Madara pushed himself off the table with his feet landing on the ground. A sudden shock coursed through his body (pinching nerves and twitching his muscles). His body have put quickly and down to the floor he went with a loud shout and curses. Everything hurt!

Tsubaki had walked in a few seconds later with the kettle filled. It was of no surprise that Madara would over exert himself… again. She walked over to the wounded man to see that he was unmoving. Breathing, but unmoving. She sighed heavily looking to the roof, asking the Gods what she had done to anger them for bringing this man to her care. No answer came from the roof so she poured the water on the man to wake him and for being foolish.

"I am not dead!" He shouted.

"To think the head of the Uchiha clan would be much tolerable." Tsubaki said and chuckled lightly at his reaction. "Your acting like a baby."

"I see nothing humorous woman!" Madara stood up quickly with more bolts of pain shooting through his body. Tsubaki,could,not help but see,his face react to it and felt a little bad for having get on the bad side of the Uchiha clan leader. But his face was funny and he fell to the ground again. He and the floor might as well get acquainted. She was going to have to move him to the floor since he loves the idea of falling so much.

"Honestly, Lord Uchiha, can you listen to me." She huffed.

This man was going to be her toughest patient she has ever treated.

* * *

 **AN:** Wonder who this mysterious shinobi is? He was brave enough to hurt Madara the way he did, and please don't hate me for doing that. We all know Madera is like super strong and such. We got a mystery on our hands readers. Also, I was afraid of putting in Asumi because she is such a spoiled brat who placed her needs above everyone else's. I thought it would bring some drama or humor because she is ridiculously in love with herself. Let me know if I should keep her in the story or kill her off somehow. I do not want to have to introduce to many characters because it can get messy in these kinds of stories.

But I plan to have a few more. Their purpose is significant to this story and what I have planned. Tsubaki has goals she wants to achieve so try not to be too bored with her.

Guest: I am happy to share what I wrote with others.

KathrynthePyro-bitch: I hope this story is to your expectations. Don't wanna let you down.

Katara Tojiro: I am glad you are enjoying the characters. I want Tsubaki to be independent, but not to a point where she is a mary-sue. We all know Madara is this powerful, prideful, and stubborn type of character. When we are introduced to him we only see the bad side. What I want to show you readers is that he is human, and humans have a sort of weakness no matter how invicible they think they are.

Happy Readings!


	4. The Process of Healing

Koga was a man that wanted to be respected. If his tall figure wasn't something to prove, it was his battle scars. Before Koga became the village leader, he was once a military man. Fighting to protect his home, his family, his people, and now retired from that life he was a man respected for his deeds. As he walked to the healers house, he could see Lady Tokiko walking about being accompanied by two strangers.

They were in the market part of the village where merchants make post. Koga would give these people permission to enter his village.

Tokiko seemed to be enjoying the two men at her side. She was laughing while the men were trying not to run away from her. Koga chuckled at the sight knowing well that Tokiko liked them young. She was playful, but wanted to make any man fall for her at her age. The heavens laughed at their misfortune.

"Ah, Lord Koga, it is such a nice day to be strolling along the village." Tokiko said with a smile on her face. The two men with her seemed to eye Koga when he came into view. They were suspicious for a moment before Tokiko tapped their shoulders to keep them from attacking. Koga got a look at the two men and the attire they wore. Shinobi by the looks of them and Uchiha by their distinctive looks, he noted.

Koga was _familiar_ with the Uchiha clan. A force to be reckoned with in the battlefield, but their loyalty towards each other was stronger then any bond Koga knew. The Uchiha's were a perfect ally for him and with the resources his village had to offer, how could they say no? Koga would use even his daughter for marriage. An heir with that power could make his village strong.

"Lady Tokiko, gentlemen." He acknowledged the two shinobi with a slight bow. "I was going to your healing house to see how fair the Uchiha clan leader is. I hope he is not too injured."

Tokiko chuckled, "He is in good hands. Tsubaki had treated him and cleaned all his wounds. Though, I believe he will not be speaking to you until she finds him fit enough to stand on his own. In the meantime, his brother can talk to you. I am sure it is something this old bag of bones doesn't want to hear."

Tokiko was a dramatic. The 'village crazy lady' who spoke her mind and caused most of the children to believe in her ghost stories. Koga knew that this woman was The best healer his village had and with Tsubaki being taught under her, the young woman would be an asset to her village. Though, Tokiko had this personality about her.

"Please be kind to our important guest, Lord Koga." Tokiko placed her hand on Izuna's shoulder.

Tokiko pushed Izuna in front of her, but not without a feel of his back. _Creepy old crow_. Izuna thought as she played nonchalant about the incident. Ikko grinned like the sly fox he was known to be. He saw it all and would tease Izuna later about it when they were alone. Women from any village they went to would stare with blushes on their cheeks to the two Uchiha brothers. They were popular with the women, but their focus was elsewhere other then finding love.

Ikko knew Izuna was the more calmer brother of the two Uchiha brothers, but would be very competitive towards Madara. It was always entertaining to watch them spar each other. They always put up a good show, but it always ended with Madara being the more dominant. Madara was the more temperamental one that would murder anyone who for in his way. Between the two brothers, Izuna was the peacekeeper.

 _I wonder how Madara is doing_? Ikko thought.

"I think the matters I wish to discuss would be more suited if the leader was to hear." Koga said not trying to be disrespectful to the brother of the head of the clan. "It involves something important that I wish for him to have a choice in."

Izuna raised a brow. _where was he playing at_?

"It would be better suited to know what my brother is getting into with the matters you want to discuss. Do not try to run circles around me." Izuna glared at the man with those piecing black eyes. Ikko kept his from on his face and Tokiko was playing the innocent old woman. One lookers were walking cautiously by, whispering and pointing. This was becoming dangerous. Koga was being out into a corner.

Tokiko watched with observant eyes. On all her years being in the village, She knew when something was wrong. Koga is up to something. Whether it be an alliance with the Uchiha clan or putting his daughter available for marriage with the older Uchiha, it usually never ends the way they want it too.

Koga placed his hands up in surrender. Not wanting to anger an Uchiha and make true The rumors of their strength, the village leader had no other choice but to discuss matters with him.

"Come along, Ikko. Let us go and check on Tsubaki. I am sure her and Lord Uchiha are bonding." Ikko could not miss that mischievous grin on her face. The older woman grabbed Ikko by his sleeve and dragged him along with her. The shinobi could only do one thing and that was to follow her. Tokiko can be very pushy and scary. _Why do I have to be stuck with this old crow_?

Izuna could have sworn he saw some tears on Ikko's face. Shaking his head, his attention was towards Koga. "Now, lead the way so we can discuss some matters."

* * *

"There. I have cleaned your wounds again and placed clean bandages around your arms. Now, are you going to be stubborn or am I going to force you to eat some soup?" Tsubaki said as she placed her hands on her hip.

Madara rolled his eyes at her attempt to be stern. He was still angry at her for splashing water on him. If he wasn't hurting all over he would set his revenge. Sadly, it wasn't like he could harm the young healer. She was doing what she knows and he was being hard-headed.

Tsubaki noticed a far out look on his face. _This is the great Madara Uchiha? A shinobi feared for being ruthless to his enemies. Unstoppable. Fierce. But here he is in front of me. Wrapped like a mummy and wounded from a fight. If he wasn't so stubborn I might find him tolerable._

Tsubaki turned her back to him. Blinking, Madara followed her every move. She was talking to herself in a whisper. Tsubaki was walking around, her mind jumbled. She moved a large pot to the counter. Looking inside she took some leaves and crushed them in her hands. Madara looked on with cuiriosity. Tsubaki was always doing something that caught his eye. He seemed marveled by her movements when she placed the pot near an open window.

 _In three days, Po would be looking for his honey and tea leaves_. Tsubaki thought as she remembered that she was also looking for something else. She went back to the cupboards and searched, making loud noises. She was mumbling again which Madara looked away not really wanting to pay attention to her.

 _Your always staring at her_.

It wasn't until Tsubaki made a noise of acomplishment that she found what she was looking for. She turned around with the biggest smile on her face. In her hands was a bowl.

"You took your time for a bowl?" Madara said.

"A good bowl is hard to find around here. Don't worry, it is also clean." Tsubaki was being sarcastic now. Madara rolled his eyes to her childish nature.

"Just hurry up." He mumbled. Tsubaki chuckled at his tone. This shinobi was not used to being dependent. She knew if he had the chance he would do it himself. It was all the process of healing.

"Why do you laugh at my misfortune?" Madara said.

"I do not laugh at you, Lord Uchiha. I find it difficult to comprehend why you refuse my help. I am only doing what is best so you can leave and go back to fighting." Tsubaki stated as she walked over to the small fire pit invaded by stone. Hanging by iron was a pot where she prepared the herbal soup with vegetables for nutrients she knows Madara is lacking.

Madara kept quiet not knowing what to say. How could it be hard to understand? He was capable of healing himself, yet she continues to care for him as if he was never to recover. He knew he was getting his strength back. He could feel it. It was something about how she prepared her herbs. Maybe she wasn't so bad as he first thought.

 _She could be of use_.

She turned her attention towards him. A hot steaming bowl of soup that even from that distance he could smell it. It was not pleasant in the slightest.

"It is best to eat it cold and in one gulp. The vegetables are swallowing size so you won't choke." She handed him the bowl.

"You do not expect me to eat this." He said.

Tsubaki have him a look that a mother would give to her child. Madara glared at her trying to make himself much tougher so she could back away. But this woman had put her door down and was not going to move. _So much for trying to be nice_. He thought.

"You do not have to eat it if you do not want. I mean, it is a soup to restore you muscles, chakra, and make you skin healthy because from a distance you look rather ghostly." She teased as she wiped her hands on her clothing. Madara sighed heavily. This woman was hard to please and would not be convinced other wise. In all his life has he ever met a woman who would challenge his authority. It was like a game to him.

"So, you do not like the way I look?" He grined.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes at the comment. "I am sure you can have any woman you please, but the way you look any woman would think twice. Now, stop trying to flatter yourself and eat. You will feel better and would see the difference in a day or two."

Madara would had hoped that trying to get her to fall for him would keep him from eating what was in the bowl. He felt childish now and not like a shinobi.

"I am going to step out to check on my assistants. I am also going to check on my other patients. So please, do not try to drown yourself while I am gone." Tsubaki may have had gentle hands to heal, but she made Madara feel as if he was a difficult patient.

He would have thrown the soup at her if he was in attempt to be nice or as nice as he can make himself be. Tsubaki noticed that he was clutching the bowl rather tightly. Maybe it was what she said to him. She frowned until she placed her hands on his shoulder. He looked up to her and noticed that she smiles at him. "If you need me, do not hesitate to call for me." She said.

Tsubaki confused Madara in many ways. She would act sweet, innocent, and would make him feel she could help him recover with her herbs. But when Madara would act stubborn, she would treat him with much tougher hands. He would have laughed at her for attempts to tame him. But if he wanted Tsubaki to be a worthy ally in the war, he would have to not burn an already unstable bridge. Tsubaki had potential, this he knew.

Tsubaki took her hands off him. Turning around, she began to walk away. The contents in his bowl started to feel cool to his hands. It did not look appetizing to him, but he wanted to recover quickly. One more day here was driving him mad!

 _Just eat the damn soup_. He thought to himself.

Lifting the bowl to his lips the smell got worse. He wanted to gag not wanting to swallow the soup. _One. Two. Three._ In one gulp he swallowed. _Disgusting_! His stomach wanted to regurgitate the soup. Madara had tasted worse things before but none so bad as this. An herbal remedy to help him restore muscle and chakra. He would be angry if Tsubaki had lied about the true contents of what he ate. But he knew she would not do such a thing. _Did… did he trust her_?

This wasn't good. He was growing to tolerate her.

* * *

Tsubaki chuckled as she saw the disgusted look on Madara's face when he swallowed it all. She knew that the soup wasn't good, but it would help him. She closed the door behind her not wanting for him to see her chuckle at his face. She knew Madara would be fine on his own without her there. That's to say he would try to walk again, but she took a guess that he does not want to sleep on the floor. She had no need to worry about the shinobi, no matter how stubborn he makes himself out to be. Fighting was his way of life and Tsubaki could see how restless he was becoming. He wanted to fight. To kill.

Her hands shook at the thought of taking someone's life. Tsubaki had made many mistakes before and had no intention to kill. Many years have passed since she was taught the learning of healing. Tokiko had told her she was going to see deep and horrible wounds on the human body. What she wasn't prepared for was having to watch as many men died before her.

There was something that would ease those men from their fate. Tsubaki would comfort them in their last moments. Death did not favor the healer. She sighed heavily with her back against the door. Being a healer took a toll on the soul. Tsubaki wanted to keep her patients alive. She did not want to loose anymore.

"You are stronger then this." She whispered to herself. Standing tall now, Tsubaki knew what she had to do. She had patients she could not let down.

When her thoughts were clear of any regret, she began to walk to each of her patients rooms to make sure they were doing well. Her afternoon was a busy one, which she did not mind. Tsubaki had gotten a message from Koga the village leader of his arrival but he seemed to not arrive yet. She knew Koga was always on time, but today was out of the ordinary. It was a blessing for her. Madara was in no condition to have Koga come in for a meeting. The shinobi could barely walk!

Through doors and out others, Tsubaki felt her life running at many miles per second. Her assistants were having trouble keeping up with her. She brought her patients food, fresh water, anything that would help with their recovery. Tsubaki had her chores she felt she was neglecting because Madara was taking up much of her time and Ami (her assistant) was there to make sure Tsubaki wasn't doing it all on her own. Tsubaki had a habit on doing that.

The young assistant had fetched for clean bandages and green paste that was prepared earlier in the day by Tsubaki For Lord Uchiha. Tsubaki made sure there was also enough for the others. Soon, the wounded would be healthy enough to leave the healing house.

Ami saw Tsubaki go into one door and she smiled. She cares about her patients and made sure they were comfortable. The male patients seemed to respond well with a smiling face and gentle hands. Tsubaki had cleaned, dressed, fed, and talked to the wounded shinobi. Each of them were young men with much life in their eyes. Tsubaki enjoyed helping those who needed her. _Unlike one shinobi I know_.

"Lady Tsubaki?" Ami said as she touched Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Ami?" The young assistant opened Her mouth to speak when both women turned their attention towards a screechy voice calling out Tsubaki's name. Ami stood behind the healer knowing whose voice that was. No one deserves to hear their name being called out from such a horrid sound. Tsubaki knew that voice all to well. The high scratchy voice of the village leaders daughter. The ever lovely Asumi, but to Tsubaki she was like a whiny cat in heat.

"Tsubaki!" Asumi called out. Most of the wounded shinobi could not bare to hear such an ungodly sound coming from the mouth of that woman. They wanted rest and that voice is what kept them from getting sleep.

"Ami, make sure our patients are not disturbed by this wretched sound." Tsubaki said and Ami nodded her head. The young woman walked in a hurried pace to a random door to be out of the way of Asumi.

Tsubaki stood in the middle of the hall, waiting until she could see Asumi walking with as much grace as a cat with a broken leg.

"Yes miss Asumi?" Tsubaki said in a hushed voice as she made her way towards the annoyed woman. Such disrespect she had for those around her.

Asumi could see the healer woman stop in front of her with a bow and raised straight up with what looked like red bandages on her hands. Asumi scrunched her nose in disgust. _How could any woman get her hands dirty_?

"I hear Lord Madara Uchiha is here. Is he available?" Tsubaki would have smacked this woman across her pretty face. The nerve of her!

"He is my laday, but he is in no condition to have visitors. I was expecting your father to come here, but it has been three hours. So you know what is keeping him?" Tsubaki asked seeing how dressed up Asumi was. She wanted to twitch her eye at the foolishness this woman was bringing.

Asumi placed a finger on her chin, "My father got himself caught in other affairs. I hear he is speaking with Lord Uchiha's brother. But I am not here to give you that, I am here for Lord Uchiha."

"I am sorry, but I won't allow it. This is a house of healing not mingling." Tsubaki stood firm with authority in her voice. Asumi was much a coward but whined when she did not get her way. Tsubaki was not going to be pushed around in her own territory. Asumi was just going to have to deal with it.

"Can I at least have a peak?" Tsubaki walked in front of her before she could take a step. Asumi huffed in annoyance. _She is keeping me from seeing my future husband_!

Tsubaki's blue eyes grew darker. Her clutch on the bloody bandages loosened and they fell to the floor. Tsubaki would protect her patients from unwanted and unnecessary visitors. If the visitors had business with her patients she would allow it, but this was something else. Asumi was a know flirt and would get her hands on any man that she deemed husband material.

"I will not allow it. Please, Miss Asumi, leave my healing house." Tsubaki demanded.

"Not until I see…" Asumi flinched when Tsubaki's glare hardened.

"Fine! You may be our most favored healer in our village you garden rat, but I will have my way." Asumi did not intimidate Tsubaki. For as long as she could remember, Asumi had this grudge against her. For what reason was up for speculation.

Asumi turned around with a huff. Tsubaki clenched her hands tightly wanting to put that spoiled brat in her place. She breathed in deeply letting all the negative emotions out of her. Tsubaki had to keep moral high with the wounded. _Someone will put her in her place._

* * *

 **AN:** Another chapter finished!

Halley Vanaria and Guest: Glad you both cannot wait for the next chapter. It makes me smile.


	5. Rules of Attraction

**Three Days Later**

Izuna sat in one of the chairs trying to get comfortable. His arms were crossed over his chest with his legs stretched out. His eyes were closed with his chest rising up and down from breathing. The room smelled like lavender which was very pleasant to his senses. It has been so long since he felt so relaxed. This environment was peaceful- being a healing house and all. Lady Tsubaki sure loves the smell of lavender, he seemed to notice as earlier in the day she was in the room bickering with Madara about getting him fresh clothes and food.

She had placed crushed lavender in a plate small enough to hover over a candle. What surprised Izuna about Tsubaki was how she countered back at Madara. He noticed when she was done placing the lavender over the candle she would stand firm with her hands on her hips. Her glare was not a threatening one, but it was something sort of a mother scolding a child. It was humorous.

Izuna saw the spectacle between the healer and his brother. Both of them retorting with bickering words to one another only to stop when Izuna walked into the room with Ikko behind him. Tsubaki smiled and greeted the two shinobi with a nice curtesy of pleasant talk different from how she spoke to Madara. Izuna has seen his brother talk with respect towards women of their village, but this was something that made Madara look like the villain picking on a helpless leader. By the looks of it Tsubaki could handle her own against his big mean older brother. _Lovers quarrel_.

The youngest Uchiha could hear his brother breathing by his side. Like any sibling, Izuna worried about Madara. He was invincible on the battlefield. Izuna has come to look up to his only sibling. The power that Madara held within him could not be matched. Their enemies would cower and run from his strength, but there were a few who could give his brother a worthy fight. No one could beat an Uchiha. They were the strongest clan next to the Senju. A for to be reckoned with. Madara was on another level until that day.

Izuna's muscles twitched remembering that battle. A long, tiring fight between the two clans had blood being shed. Both Uchiha and Senju's did not expect such a foe to come out of nowhere. A reaper collecting its bounty of dead slicing through the ranks. The shinobi had an intention; a mission. He was fast and killed without blinking as he moved through the ranks. Izuna faces him head on with a kunai in hand. Two swords clashed against Izuna and he had to move back from receiving the full blow.

The shinobi was not after Izuna- he was after someone. Izuna noticed his glare towards his brother who was fighting off some Senju shinobi. The man pushed aside Izuna against a tree and ran fast past more shinobi. Madara did not see him coming. He could feel the chakra coming from the rouge ninja and with his sharingan activated, the shinobi was not scared. Something about him was strange. He fought barefoot and seemed to know where his opponent was.

 _Was he blind_? Izuna wondered to himself.

The shinobi made impact on Madara with a heavy kick to his armor plated chest. The sound of a loud crack with the impact caused all the breath from Madara to be taken from him. Izuna shouted loudly for his brother when the shinobi threw one of his twin blades at his target. Madara flew across the battlefield with such force he had no time to react when the blade struck him and missed slicing his cheek open. Madara was mad; he was beyond pissed. Someone was able to catch him off guard!

Izuna breathed in deeply trying his hardest to catch up to them. The shinobi stood before a wounded Madara- a ninja of power and was feared by those who fought him. One blade pointed towards his brother ready for the final kill. Izuna was ready to attack this threat. The battle was coming to a close now as bodies littered the ground. The blind shinobi walked towards Madara and grabbed the other blade that had struck a tree and cracked it.

Madara was hurt, wounded, bleeding from the impact. His thoughts were running rampid as he clenched his fist ready to fight and win. The shinobi paced back and forth like a predator ready to make the finale kill. Something about him from the way he hesitated to kill Madara was strange. Through all odds, his opponent disappeared without speaking. He had his chance to strike, to kill, and he did not do it. Izuna ran towards his brother to see the damage caused.

Worry and anger clouded his thoughts when he saw his brother. Madara was not moving and blood was coming from his mouth. Izuna was afraid of moving him in fear of injuring him further. The state Madara was in was unthinkable. His older brother was beaten and almost killed by a shinobi who was fast. What placed some fear in Izuna was that the shinobi was blind. He had to have sense chakra in some way. Through the soles of,his,feet perhaps, but Izuna was,not sure how to test the theory.

They had to find him. They had to know why he was after Madara. Who could have hired him? Izuna had many questions building up in his mind. It was no wonder why he could not find himself to sleep after having a long busy couple of days with the village leader.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep, Izuna?" Madara said as he opened his eyes. Looking over to his younger brother, there was a playful smirk on his face. Izuna was taken from his thoughts of that battle.

"I am resting, brother. Speaking on your behalf with Koga about some matters which I think you need to look into." Izuna opened his eyes to look to his brother.

The only time he has ever seen Madara in such a weak state was when they trained with their father. Always bandaged up and sore from the training he would put them through all to prepare to be used as tools in an ever changing battle. As a grown man who was considered a perfect prodigy for the Uchiha clan his older brother seemed invincible. Madara was sitting up looking healthy and ready to go back to the battlefield. The color of his skin had come back instead of looking ghostly white. His eyes even looked darker and his hair has a shine to it. Tsubaki was a God send. She made Madara look stronger and much healthier.

"Koga?" Madara asked.

 _Ah! I forgot He doesn't know who that man is_. Izuna thought feeling a bit foolish. He was tired, but it was no excuse. Excuses annoyed Madara beyond belief.

"He is the village leader. He wanted to speak with you but Lady Tokiko pushed me into your place." Izuna shuddered at the thought.

Madara stretched his sore limbs hearing pop after pop from his aching bones. He felt like some old man getting out of bed to begin life slowly waiting to die. It wasn't a thought he liked to think about. Izuna yawned in boredom as his older brother swung his legs over the table. Three days of healing has done Madara some good for his body. Lady Tsubaki had some her work on him and made sure he was for to walk. _I am sure Madara is eager to fight again_. Izuna thought with a smile.

Madara stood up feeling the cool ground on the soles of his feet. "What did the village leader want? I am sure an alliance and what are the conditions he is willing to give the Uchiha clan." He stretched again with his arms over his head. The pain in his ribs were still there but it was at minimum. The soup had surely done wonders for his body. He could feel his chakra flowing through him. Maybe not full strength yet, but it was enough to break bone.

"The same conditions any village wants. They have resources we can use and a daughter willing to marry you." Izuna stated remembering Koga's words. Koga himself felt to eager to give his daughter away. Not to mention she had the voice of a cat being strangled. That woman would flirt with anything that moved and had… well, potential to bare an heir.

Madara scuffed with much disappointment. Resources can be traded with any allied village at a good price. He was no stranger to it because of past dealings with other surrounding villages. Even the marrying of daughters was becoming an old trick that seemed to not phase Madara. He was no man of marriage, no matter what the elders say. He was a man meant to fight. He was to shed blood of his enemies and to bring the Senju clan to its knees.

"What resources is he willing to provide for us?" Madara said as he walked around the room.

Izuna knew the marriage proposal was something Madara had no interest in. It was pushed on his,older brother every meeting with the elders. Since the day he was made leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara was expected to marry and provide an heir in case Madara was killed in battle. Izuna was also pressured into it, but he always seemed to have come up with excuses as Madara would ignore it.

"I hear this village is a mining community and has some rich farm lands. It is rare to find something of the like in these times." Madara could not agree more with his brother.

"But we can talk about it when you get fresh air." Izuna stood up from his seat. Walking over to his brother, he slapped Madara on the back with a smile.

His older brother did not see the humor in it and there was a holy of pain that went up his spine. Izuna saw the pained expression on Madara's face and did it again.

"Can you stop that!" Madara yelled.

Tsubaki picked the perfect moment to walk in on the little banter between brothers. Madara had placed his brother in a headlock and Ikko (who had been with Tsubaki helping her with a simple task) chuckled seeing Madara was now back to being himself again. Ikko could not help to think of that was a good thing or bad.

"Lady Tsubaki?" Izuna said with a sheepish grin on his lips trying to get out of the headlock his brother held him in. The pressure around his neck loosening enough for him to breath.

"Are they always like this?" Tsubaki looked to Ikko for an answer.

"They are brothers, Lady Tsubaki. They always do this." Both Madara and Izuna glared at their comrade.

Tsubaki sighed, "If you hurt yourself Lord Uchiha I am not held responsible."

Izuna and Ikko chuckled, which Madara's glare only hardened. Tsubaki smiled her innocent smile. That face which Madara had seen many times before caused him to frown a bit. He let go of his younger brother, but not without Izuna hitting the floor. Ikko walked towards his clan leader with what seems to be clean clothing.

"Now that you boys had your fun, Lord Uchiha please follow me. I will show you the bathhouse." Tsubaki turned around as Ikko handed the clothing to Madara.

Izuna recovered quickly when Madara walked past him. His older brother was never the one to listen so willingly. It was strange to see him obey like this. Then again, wounded animals stay loyal to those who saved them from death. Madara wanted to repay his dues to Tsuanki who helped him and cares for him. Izuna wondered if she was the saving grace his brother needed, but it was too early to tell at this point. Tsubaki may be good at what she does, but she was a simple healer.

"Ikko." Izuna said once both Madara and Tsubaki were out of the room. Ikko turned his attention to the younger brother.

"Yes?" He said unsure on where to go next.

"I think it is best you go back to our village. I am sure by now the council is wondering where we are. It would be best to give them good news that Madara is not dead." Izuna stated getting up from the floor. His neck burned a little from having being in a headlock, but he would live.

"I agree with you. They might have sent out a recovery party for Lord Uchiha by now. I will leave later in the night once I pack what I need." Ikko said. "Should I send a messenger hawk in advance?"

* * *

Madara looked up to the blue clear sky. Not a cloud in sight with the wind blowing gently and crashing into his skin. Tsubaki noticed a far off look on Madara's face when he noticed his surroundings. Being inside for his recovery could drive a man mad and having to be outdoors is good for the soul. Tsubaki smiled gently at Madara when he noticed her staring at him. _This woman_. He thought not giving her glances a second thought.

Tsubaki felt a sense of pride. She had managed to heal her most toughest patient she has ever come to cross. All of those years of learning, making mistakes, and having to see people die had made Tsubaki the healer she is today. Madara was an example of her hard work and sleepless nights. She wondered if he knew how much sleep and endless mixing of herbs she lost during his healing process. Of anything he might feel the need to thank her, but Madara was not the type of man to do that.

Tsubaki frowned at the thought. She knew only the world of healing to make people better. Sure there were men like Madara out there that never took a second thought of saying thank you or feel appreciated at the sacrifice the healer made. Madara looked to Tsubaki noticing the frown. Something was disturbing her but he did not know what it was.

 _She was looking at me with kind eyes and now she is frowning_? _Did I do something to wrong her_? Madara did not understand women.

They walked in a peaceful silence not to far from the healing house. The bath houses were in an isolated area used for the patients to recovery in the peace and solidarity without having to walked into the village. Tsubaki may not have said it but Madara needed to be clean. She was used to having to clean after her patients who could not do it themselves so she had no shame in seeing the naked human body. When her patients were well enough, she gave them their freedom at an expense they do not strain themselves.

Madara was not like the other shinobi she had come to healing. He was very independent and bull-headed. Maybe it was what made him interesting for Tsubaki. When they arrived she gave him some instructions. She told him that if he were to drown she would not perform mouth to mouth and let Tokiko handle it. In the usual manner in how Madara dealt with her supposed humor, he flicked her nose causing her to move back from him. Rubbing her sore area she noticed a smirk on his face. He was playing with her. _That handsome jerk_! She mentally slapped herself for the thought.

"That was unnecessary." She said as she continued to run her nose.

Madara basked in the glory of her defeat. "War can be an unfair advantage when one does not know when to attack." He placed his hand on the top of her head.

Tsubaki's eye had twitched. He was mocking her! "Go and clean yourself before I end up throwing mud at you."

Madara smirked at her annoyed behavior. Tsubaki is easy to anger, but Madara wanted to push his limits. If he wanted her, he would have to see what she can do in the face of an simple attack. Something so small, so minuscule. Tsubaki had to be tougher, stronger, and Madara could mold her. A healer of her skill could be passed down, but would the elders of the Uchiha clan accept her? An outsider?

 _Do not get attached like this_. His thoughts scolded him.

He took his hand off her head. This was not his character. He was not suppose to become this personal to some woman he only met a few days ago. This woman was a healer and meant to interact with her patients as they recovered. Madara cursed himself and turned from her. He was not going to let this happen, whatever it was. He was going to keep her for her healing knowledge and nothing more.

 _But the Gods have bigger plans_.

* * *

Tsubaki watched in confusion as Madara stormed off inside the bath house. He seemed angry, agitated, and it was causing her to be a bit more cautious now. Madara was recovering at a good pace, but it did not mean he was any less dangerous now. She had to be careful with him, her heart felt broken as she was sort of confused at his emotions. One moment they seemed peaceful and the next something more. She knew what it could have been for she saw it before with her male patients. It was something she grew to fear.

Male patients would grow attach to her for her caring and nurtering behavior. She sighed heavily knowing that these emotions would end once Madara leaves the village and never returns. A sad thought but one she grew to get used to over time.

Tsubaki left Madara to his own device and headed back to the healing house. Tokiko was outside tending to the garden of herbs. Tsubaki loved the garden more then anything the world could offer. It was her peace and serenity when everything seemed dark. Tsubaki knew most of the herbs that grow in the garden and how it is obtained.

Each herb had its difference and use for medicinal purpose. From helping pregnant women with nausea to old people with their arthritis. Tsubaki was the woman to come too when you needed help and shinobi were no different. They happen to hurt themselves in battle. Tsubaki had seen it all in her line of work. Not that each time made it harder.

"Ah, Tsubaki come and join me." Tokiko said with a wave of her hand.

"I must check on my other patients before I can tend to the plants." Tsubaki stated when she looked at an empty spot in the ground. _We are running low on astragalus_. Tsubaki thought.

Tokiko smiled and stood from her place. Dirt covered her knees and hands. "I am sure Ami and the others are caring for them. You work to hard Tsubaki, come and join me. Let us talk."

Tsubaki did not like those words. Tokiko usually had something to say when it came to Tsubaki growing dangerously close to a patient. Tokiko would be wise and tease the young woman, but it was not without caution. Tsubaki held mutual feelings and respect to the Uchiha leader, if she had to say.

"It depends if I am going to like what I am going to hear." Tsubaki was weary of the old woman. Tokiko smiled.

"You know me well." Tsubaki's eye twitched.

"I hear Asumi was causing a bit of a ruckus a few days ago. I believe she wanted to see Lord Uchiha if I am correct." _Not this again_ , Tsubaki thought as she began to dig a hole in the dirt.

"She was, but it was nothing I could have taken care of. Asumi thinks she can bully me into submission, but my patients are here for their own recovery. You know how she is when she has eyes on the men." Tsubaki rolled her eyes at the thought of that arrogant woman. So in love with herself that thinking about Asumi would have giving Tsubaki a headache.

"She truly gets under your skin." Tokiko teased with a grin. "But it seems Lord Uchiha has his sights on you." Tsubaki rolled her eyes as she picked up a clump of dirt. There goes Tokiko again seeing something is not there.

"We are not getting into this discussion about love you old crow. Were you not the one who told me that a make patient will only show the greatest gratitude to one who heals him?" Tsubaki threw a lump of dirt towards Tokiko. "And let's not forget that the patient only has feelings for his healer for a short period of time before he is sent home when he is healthy. This is not a fantasy where love magically happens."

"Why are you against the prospect of love?" Tokiko pretended to act hurt.

Tsubaki would welcome love with open arms. She was not against that aspect and saw herself as a romantic in the right setting. But her mind was focused on other matters. She wanted to know every medicinal herb there is to know. She wanted to find new and better ways to keep patients alive and without infection. She wanted to see change within the world before the whole love and marriage thing. If she did happen to find love along the way it was meant to happen.

"I am not against love, you old crow. Can we stop trying to get me a husband." Tsubaki pleaded looking to the sky for help.

"But I want grandchildren." Tokiko whined and hugged Tsubaki tightly until she couldn't breathe.

"We are not even related!" Tsubaki retorted trying to get out of the old woman's grip.

No matter what she tells herself, getting Madara out of her mind was going to be a tough battle. One she knows she'll overcome.

Of all her patients he was the one that would be the toughest to be rid of. Gods have mercy on her. She was growing attached.

* * *

 **AN:** I am coming to enjoy this story. Its fun to write out these characters, especially Madara. We also get a glimpse on this shinobi that hurt Madara. I thought having this character be blind would be a good challenge for him since we all know Madara can pretty much beat anyone without using his sharingan. Kinda want to get him off his high horse type of thing to show he is not invincible as he may think himself to be.

Hershey, Guest, Halley Vanaria: Thank you for the reviews. Glad to know that you love this story and is willing to take time out of your day to read and comment.

Katara Tojiro: Thank you for your review on the last two chapters. I wrote Asumi because we need that character to be a rival in some way. I don't plan on having the two fight over a man because it's less funny as I want it to be a one-sided fight. Asumi loves herself and just wants Madara for the namesake. We love drama as humans. I want to show that even though Madara is this Godlike being we are introduced to, he has human qualities. We see hiim as being this defiant being who can do things on his own. I want to show the audience that even though they are strong, when they are weak they have to have someone there to heal them so they can be strong again. I hope that is what the audience sees and you too. Also, Thank you for the input of Tsubaki. I try to keep her balanced when I write her.

If Madara gets out of characters me know ASAP and if the plot gets to rediculous also let me know. I am trying to let this romance thing happen naturally. Its kinda showing that Tsubaki and Madara are attracted to one another just that they don't know it yet... Or they do. You readers decide.

Shout to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!


	6. Most Girls

Women were supposed to be like delicate dolls. Dressed to impress a suitor with their pale porcelain skin and shining eyes that were suppose to sparkle like diamonds. Women were fragile and needed a man to do her every bidding. Women were to bare strong and healthy sons. She was taught this at a very young age even though her father's name was not of a noble status. She always believed herself to be above the rest because of their wealth. To be born a rich man's daughter was a dream come true for any child.

She smiled a devilish seductive smile at the prospect of one day leaving her village to be in a powerful clan. Her red lips plump and her walk full of confidence showed how much of an ego Asumi showed. Her mind kept going back to the idea of being a Uchiha's wife. She knew she had to have him. The man who that garden rat was healing was to protective of her patient. Tsubaki has been like that since she first came into the village. Always on guard and never one to gossip about her handsome patients.

"That garden rat is keeping Lord Uchiha from me." Asumi whined loudly to no one within listening distance.

"Lord Uchiha was within my grasp and she had to tell me no. How long does she think she could keep him from me?" Asumi huffed loudly.

Asumi despised that healer because of her secrets and her protective nature. Is anything, that woman was nothing to look at. Her hair was always tied up, her eyes always seemed focused, and yet somehow they always shined. Asumi was a bit envious of Tsubaki's eye color. A deep blue like the waters of a beautiful river. It was no wonder men saw comfort in her. Well, she will have Madara and she will go through the depths of Hell to get what she wants. Asumi will not lose to that garden rat!

"She is a healer and that is all She will ever be to anyone. Lord Uchiha will never see her as a potential lover. He is a clan leader and a strong and powerful one at that." She had this notion that Tsubaki had a plan against her. With every make patient she treated, they always were appreciated of Tsubaki. They would want to be around her, talk to her, and it got on Asumi's nerves. What was special about a plain looking woman like Tsubaki?

Asumi knew nothing of the art of healing. She did not understand that Tsubaki was supposed to be gentle and tall to her patients. Isolation, being far from home and families could leave these shinobi to find comfort in healers or others. Asumi only knew what it means to be a daughter of a village leader and a future wife to whomever her father wished it to be. Women were delicate dolls meant to be taken cares of. Too bad for Asumi, she will never have the man she wishes it to be.

Walking towards her father's study, she could hear two voices. One she knew to be her father's and the other was a mysterious stranger whose voice was like silk and it melted her heart.

Asumi did her best to sneak near the closed door. It was partially open to her convenience. Going to her knees, she peaked inside the room to see who her father was speaking too. Asumi made a low gasping sound and her heart fluttered with excitement. He was perfection to her in many ways. The way he talked was smooth, deep, and she found herself blushing red every time he spoke a word. His long black hair smooth and rather shiny. The man who talked to her father had to be Lord Uchiha. Hiis eyes were placed on her father as they were speaking to one another.

Asumi knew better then to eavesdrop on them, but her eyes were too focused on this beautiful creature that had her hypnotized. The man stopped talking and turned his attention towards her. He knew she was there the moment she walked through the halls. Koga sighed heavily with embarrassment seeing the man he was talking to focused on the new presence. _He is sharp_.

"Forgive my daughter Lord Uchiha, she has no business in eavesdropping." Koga looked in her direction.

Asumi stood up and opened the door. Of there was anything about this woman Madara noticed was how she walked with a sense of arrogance. This young woman was dressed fashionably showing off the wealth of her father on her body. Unlike the people in the village who wore tattered or clean enough clothing, this woman wanted all to know that she was spending it all for herself only. _She cares not for her village or people_. Madara was not pleased to see such a woman walk as if the world would bow to her feet. He knew women like her and has seen them always fall short at trying to get him to bed them. Madara would choose a woman when the time comes and he knows who he wants as a wife.

"This is my daughter Asumi." Koga introduced.

Asumi smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

"I have heard much about the power of the Uchiha clan. It is an honor to have the leader within our humble village." Asumi said as she bowed before Madara.

She was playing the innocent daughter, but Madara knew the intention. Koga would have slapped his own face at the embarrassment of his daughter. She was putting to much work in seducing Madara. All she needed to do was play a very hard bargain. Koga knew Madara had no interest in his daughter- only the interests of the villages resources and the healer woman. Why the healer? Koga asked when they both sat down for their conversation. Madara glared straight at Koga with no intent on answering.

Asumi sat down rather closely to Madara- much to his distaste. He could practically smell the strong perfume coming off her body. It was not the same lavender smell he was used too back at the healing house. It wasn't Tsubaki at his side in which he felt the most comfort. Koga could see how little attention Madara was giving his daughter. There was no spark, no attraction towards her in any sense. If he wanted his plan to work, Koga was going to have to make it somehow. Madara wanted the resources his village can offer, why not take a wife?

"I hope we can come to an agreement before you depart tomorrow." Koga stated ending their business affairs. It was now a free for all in the eyes of Asumi. She knew what her father wanted and she had willingly agreed to try to be the Uchiha's wife. Having such power in their hands can open many opportunities for them and place their name in a high status. The Uchiha clan would be a perfect suitor rather then the two Senju siblings. It is about the bloodline.

"You will have my answer before my brother and I leave the gates." Madara stood up getting himself ready to leave back to the healing house. He hated to admit to himself, but he would rather be there then try to be manipulated. Not that he could handle it of coarse. His strength was back and his chakra restored all thanks to a kind and gentle healer. He stopped himself quickly from saying anymore about Tsubaki.

Asumi pouted her lips knowing that she had such little time to spend with the Uchiha clan leader. She was going to make those moments last even if it meant doing something rather hectic.

"Leaving so soon Lord Uchiha?" Asumi asked batting her eyelashes. Madara resisted the urge to roll his eyes and scuff at such a behavior. Too many times has he seen this play out. Not that Madara would have gone for a quick lay. Women would practically throw themselves at him whenever they saw a chance. Madara, however, would play it smart.

This young woman was making it all the obvious. Too bad he had eyes on someone with much more promise. _Stop_! There he goes again thinking about Tsubaki. What was it about her that kept him thinking about the young healer woman? Was it attraction?

"Asumi, would you like to show Lord Uchiha around our village?" Koga asked seeing how distracted the Uchiha clan leader looked. This is a fine opportunity to steal him away from the healers. Madara could almost feel the cold chill run through his spine. The God's were laughing at him. _What have I done to deserve this punishment_?

A huge smile spread across Asumi's face. Her heart fluttered even more despite Madara glaring hard at Koga. The old warrior was not going to be threatened by this shinobi. Madara Uchiha may be the most dangerous and powerful ninja the lands may know, but Koga was not going to bow. He wanted the Uchiha's as allies. Koga was going to have it his way. "I only came here to talk about business not a tour." Madara said with distaste.

"I do not believe you have had the proper introduction to our village Lord Uchiha. You have been recovering with the help of Lady Tsubaki. Enjoy yourself for the time being before your departure." Koga grinned with every word.

Madara clenched his hands tightly. If it was not for the healing hands of Tsubaki, he would have killed Koga within an instant. _She is making you soft_.

"I'd rather waste my day in the healing house." Madara stated as an insult.

"I believe it was more of an offer you cannot refuse."

This wasn't what Madara intended.

* * *

Madara kept his distance from Asumi who was very talkative. He could have sworn that his ears would fall off just by her talking and being distracted by the most simplest of things in her own village. She was like a child in his eyes. This woman was trying to cling to him and flirt, only to fail miserably at every attempt. The people of the village looked to Madara with caution. They knew a shinobi just by the way one carried themselves. Madara could see that this village was very prosperous by the way merchants were eyeing Asumi to buying anything her heart desired.

Koga was a smart man to be doing trading routes with other villages for profiet. What Madara could not figure out was how this village was safe from any bandits and the warring clans. Koga had to hire mercenaries as Madara could not see any signs of the village having its own security. Might by why he wanted the Uchiha clan to be allies.

 _And much more_. He thought looking at the obnoxious woman at his side. He crossed his arms over his chest not feeling the need to pay any mind to Asumi. She was rather busy talking the merchants ear off about nothing special. The poor merchant. Madara felt a little sorry for him. Just a little.

 _This is a rather big village. Merchants crowd the streets, people walking and buying, even a blacksmith selling his handmade weapons. This village is promising with the mines not far from here._ Madara was observing his surroundings. It is rare to come across a village with prospect and not in ruin by the wars. The people surrounding him were well aware of what is outside their humble homes. If only Asumi wasn't so…dumb.

She was oblivious to the world around her when Madara noticed a young woman with black hair and blue eyes smelling a flower with a smile on her face. He was caught by the sight of how content she looked. Madara was put off guard by staring at the healer woman. His eyes lingered on her for far too long. She held the flower in her hand for a moment and placed it back where it came from. Her smile never faltered. Tsubaki was in the market talking with the merchant who was selling the flowers. By her side was Izuna who also seemed to be caught in the conversation.

Madara made sure he was out of sight to watch his brother and the young healer talk. He noticed how Tsubaki was smiling and laughing with whatever the merchant said. Izuna looked away from the two and turned his attention towards his brother. Excusing himself from the conversation, Izuna walked towards his elder brother.

"Spying on us?" He said with a grin.

Madara rolled his eyes and scuffed. "I happen to notice you two. I did not think you would be escorting the healer."

Izuna's grin seemed to widen. "I always took you for the jealous type, brother."

Madara's eye twitched at the assumption. He was not jealous according to his brother. What would make him say such a thing? As far as Madara was concerned, he was trying to keep his feeling towards the healer woman to himself. Izuna could see something disturbing his brother. It might be an,internal battle with his thoughts. He frowned and scratched the bridge of his nose to further explain what they were both doing in the market.

"If you are wondering why I am with Lady Tsubki, she asked me to escort her here in the market. She is looking for flowers to give to her patients. She told me that it is her tradition to give a flower to a shinobi when they have recovered and they leave the village. Some kind of good luck charm of you will." Madara looked back to see that Tsubaki had purchased an array of different types of flowers. He wondered which one was his for a brief moment before shaking the thought out of his head. Though his eyes never left Tsubaki. Smiling at the merchant man, she noticed that Izuna was not with her.

She looked around with the bundle of flowers near her chest. Her blue eyes were wide until she saw Izuna and her smile came back. Madara stood near his brother as Tsubaki walked towards them. Her eyes looking to him for a brief moment and her smile widened. _Is she happy that I am here_? He thought.

"I thought I lost you." She said to Izuna.

"You did not Lady Tsubaki. I happen to notice my dear brother spying on us while we are getting him a surprise flower." Izuna stated teasing his older brother.

Tsubaki chuckled lightly at Izuna for giving his brother a hard time. Madara, however, did not seem to be enjoying be teased at. As her patient, Tsubaki saw it best for fresh air and walking to get the limbs used to moving after being bedridden. She was happy to see that Madara was doing fine on his own after being summoned to Koga's meeting. Tsubaki could only be all the more proud of her work. _If only I knew back then, then maybe I would have saved more lives_. She thought.

"I do not see the need to give flowers to your patients." Madara said.

Tsubaki felt her heart crush at his words. All that pride she felt when she looked to a healthy man she brought back from the brink of death. Was he ever going to thank her for such a thing? How rude! "Well, flowers can be a symbol of health. Give one or more to someone who is recovering can bring them a sense of acknowledgement. To let that person know that someone wants them to be healthy. Flowers can have many different meanings like herbs for their medicinal properties."

Madara felt a bit out of character for offending Tsubaki. Of coarse he knew the meaning of giving someone flowers. Why he said it? His mouth was moving before his brain could think of proper sentences. Izuna noticed this odd behavior from his brother. Madara was a man who knew what to say and was intelligent with his words. But for some reason, Tsubaki was getting him jumbled.

The only time Izuna has ever seen his brother do such a silly thing was when he had a crush or infatuation with a woman. _You have a soft spot for her_.

Before Madara could say anything further, he step in the conversation saving his brother The deeper embarrassment.

"I think it is something noble for what you do, Lady Tsubaki. If it was not for your healing touch my brother would… I give you much praise for it." The youngest Uchiha brother chuckled lightly and slapped the back of his brother's back. There was no need to think of what could have been. After losing Their other brothers to the war, Madara and Izuna has to be there for each other. Madara could feel the pain go through his spine with the impact. He punched Izuna in the shoulder which he gave a loud shout.

 _These two are brother's_. Tsubaki thought as people were starting to stare at them.

Not to far from them, Asumi was still talking to herself thinking she was speaking with Madara. Her eyes were looking at the fabrics brought in from different lands. It felt smooth on her fingers and when she turned to see what Madara thought about the matter, he wasn't were he was supposed to be.

Asumi frantically began to look around to see if her future husband was near. Luckily, he was and _she_ was there near him with flowers in her hands. Asumi dropped the fabric (she will come back for it later), making her way towards the small group, they did not notice her or did when she placed herself in front of Madara with a heated glare at Tsubaki.

"Buying flowers for yourself?" Asumi asked with a bit of an insult mixed into her words.

"These flowers are for an special occassion, which should not matter to you, Miss Asumi." Tsubaki held her own glare towards the woman.

Madara and Izuna took a few steps back not wanting to get into the mix of the two women. It was never a pretty sight to see women call each other out, but Madara knew Tsubaki wasn't The type to make a fool out of herself in public. She was too calm, cautious, and even gentle unlike Asumi who was loud and flashy in every sense possible. These two women were polar opposite of each other.

"It matter because you had to put attention to yourself, garden rat." Tsubaki's eye twitched at her insulting nickname. The young healer breathed in deeply not wanting to have to deal with Asumi and whatever plan she had. If anything, Asumi wanted to prove something to Madara since he is standing behind her.

"I see no reason for you to be harassing me, Miss Asumi. I will take my leave from here because it seems you are making a fool out of yourself and yourself only. Enjoy being the center of attention like you always want." Tsubaki smiled politely at Asumi who was fuming with anger.

 _She just insulted me_! Asumi's thoughts were on the war path now. Tsubaki turned her back not giving in to Asumi's threatening posture. Madara and Izuna looked to one another seeing if anything could be dealt with.

"Don't turn your back on me you garden rat! I am still talking to you." The merchants and crowd were looking at a frantic Asumi. She was making the biggest scene a child would make when they could not get their way. Madara motioned for his brother to catch up to Tsubaki who was already almost out of sight.

"When you get the chance, disappear." Izuna said with a grin.

Asumi was telling and throwing her hands in the air like a mad woman. Izuna ran passed her to catch up with Tsubaki while Madara slipped away out of Asumi's sight. Leaving her to feel just as foolish for her troubles. Alone in the market place she stood with eyes on her. Cheeks red as a tomato, eyes ready to cry, Asumi huffed feeling no sense of victory. Tsubaki had the last laugh and it involved embarrassing her.

* * *

Far from the village, the smell of smoke lingered in the air of an open field. A battle was won as one man stood alone with bodies bleeding into the earth. Above him soared buzzards and scavengers ready to feast upon the flesh of the dead. He could already smell them rotting from being out in the open. He sensed the ground seeing nothing but a little flicker of chakra from the dead who were still fresh. He had come during the last fight and killed those who still stood. It was an honor killing in his own right. Though, the survivors were not the people he was looking for.

He placed his twin blades back into the protected sheathes at his side. Another fight, another battle, and the dead lay waiting to decompose into the ground. He was tired of having to fight against shinobi who saw his weakness. Being blind since birth was a curse until something happened early in his life. A voice called out to him One night and it ended up giving him a reason. Two promising shinobi will one day become strong. One who will change the world and the other consumed by hatered.

His purpose was given to him by the voice of a man he could not see. He could feel the sun's rays upon his face and looked up to sky where his grey ghostly eyes saw nothing. He was given a promise by that voice for his sight.

A frown was placed upon his lips never knowing the true sight of the human eye. The promise. He had to wait for them to get stronger. He closed his eyes imagining the colors of the world. The only way for him to 'see' was being barefooted. His senses were already perfected but what made him unique was how he could use the soles of his feet to connect with the earth to sense chakra. It took him years to perfect; to sense what is chakra. The world around him may have been black but living things released energy.

There was movement coming towards him at a fast pace. He turned his attention towards the oncoming threat of five shinobi. He may not have been able to see them, but he could sense their chakra. _Interesting_. He thought.

The leader of the group looked at the devastation of the losing battle. Men of different clans and villages slaughtered by this shinobi. He would have to be powerful enough to be the last one standing, but it would seem that this man had come in the last moment, killing off any survivors.

"You are not the one I intend to fight." The shinobi said.

"A blind shinobi with twin blades and bare feet. The one who shows himself in battle to kill any who survive." The blind shinobi could hear a strong voice coming from the man with the strongest chakra. The blind man sneered knowing this feeling.

"Leave before I am forced to kill you." He said.

"You are a wanted shinobi. A dangerous one who killed my men and almost killed my brother. You will not leave here alive." The blind shinobi stood still to sense the chakra level of this angered man. This feeling. This power. He has sensed it before on the battlefield.

"I am giving you the option to leave Senju shinobi. You are not the man I intend to fight." He placed his hands on his swords ready to take the defensive stance.

"You will not leave here alive." Tobirama said.

"Then so be it." The blind shinobi ran towards the ninjas with his blades ready to cut through flesh.

Another battle. Another fight. One step closer to getting the gift of sight.

* * *

 **AN:** Another chapter down. We get a sneak peak at our blind shinobi with no name and what makes him this character We all want to know. But this story isn't about him now is it? He was created to put conflict in our characters and yes, he plays a role. What are his intentions? I will say this, he is not evil. I do not intend to make him the villain.

Halley Vanaria: Lovers? I do not believe Tsubaki and Madara are close to that level yet. Thank you for your review.

Katara Tojiro: I am happy that you like how I am writing out these characters. That is a big boost to my writing confidence. We get to learn a little more about the blind shinobi as the chapters continue. As for Tsubaki, it will be a crushing day for her when Madara had to leave but they will both keep in contact. I have plans for them both as well as having Asumi try to meddle with their blooming romance.


	7. A Better Place

_There was death and the smell of blood lingered in the air. He was in pain. So much pain he could feel his chest struggling to expand for breath. Every muscle burning and twitching; he knew he was bruised. He tried to move his body to confirm his worst nightmare. Pain. Nothing but horrible pain. Everything was fading and becoming black. His chakra was depleted and he knew that he could not move. Madara Uchiha was defeated._

 _A man feared for his skull. A man born into a powerful clan. A man battered and bruised from his fight. There was only the sound of silence with a darkening sky above. When danger was near, everything would become silent. His heart was beating hard against his chest. His body was trying to recover fast, but something kept his chakra from recovering._

 _Madara could feel his muscles twitch. His chest hurt from every breath. This was not possible. He could never be defeated._

 _'You fear something.'_

 _A figure stood before him. Staring down at him with twin blades ready to kill. Madara was not a man to cower or show fear to his enemy. He would die with dignity before he died being a coward. It was not the type of man he was. Madara would stare death straight in the face and laugh. This shinobi staring at him showed no emotion on his face. There was something strange about him._

 _'I do not fear death or man.' Madara spat in retaliation. The blind shinobi frowned in disappointment. Pacing back and forth like an animal, he kicked the Uchiha clan leader hard against his jaw. Madara felt the pain coarse through him._

This is not real _. He thought to himself. But the pain in his jaw was saying other wise. How dare this shinobi treat the leader of the Uchiha clan this way. Madara growled under his breath baring his teeth. The shinobi was not fazed by such an act from an animal._

 _'Let me fight you without you resorting to cheating.' Madara was getting angry._

 _Madara tried to move his body but felt that he could not. His body was not responding to his brain. The shinobi's image was blurry to his eyes. Madara tried to activate his sharingan, but something shocked him. His chakra was too low. Damn!_

 _'Men fear many things. You think yourself above them? You think you are not mortal?' A second image of the shinobi kneeled next to him. His presence was strong, demanding as one of his blades were placed against his neck. Madara's muscles were aching from his chest down to his feet. This was not good. His instincts were telling him to fight._

 _Madara sneered like an animal backed into a corner. He wanted to claw at this shinobi, kill him with his hands._

 _The shinobi looked to the side with a smirk placed upon his lips. 'Your clan will die. You'll brother will die. The woman you will declare your love to will die. You will have nothing and only hatred will feed off you. Madara Uchiha will be a name only heard in stories.' Madara clenched his jaw and despite the pain coursing through his body, threw a strong punch against the clone near him._

 _'Spare me the lecture. You do not see the future. My clan will thrive for many generations. My brother- if you lay a hand in him I will make it so the Gods will not give you a peaceful afterlife.' No one threatens his clan or brother… but the woman? Tsubaki?_

 _The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Madara Uchiha. The strongest shinobi in these lands claims his clan will thrive. You know nothing." The real shinobi raised both his blades and struck down hard with clean precision. Madara had no time to react and saw blood on the blades. His own blood dripping to the ground and into the soil._

 _'You are destined for something far greater.' Madara looked to the shinobi with hatred in his eyes. Whatever was left of his chakra activated the sharingan to see that it was an illusion. The shinobi faded and before the Uchiha clan leader was someone he knew well… Hashirama_.

...

He opened his eyes quickly with sweat rolling down his forehead. His heart was racing and his muscles twitched uncontrollably. This feeling he had, was it fear? No. That could not be possible. Madara was not one to fear someone, especially a shinobi who caught him off guard. It was not real. Everything that shinobi said was just an haunting image of what Madara did not want to see. His mind was playing tricks on him. There was no possible way for the shinobi to conjure an image of Hashirama.

 _Did he fear death_?

What was happening to him? His hands were clenched tight to the sheets. He could not be scared of what he saw in his dream. Madara was never scared. He was a shinobi with pride. Madara was the clan leader of a very powerful group. But why did he have that dream?

He placed his hand over his eyes to keep himself calm. His anger was rising from the dream. He was helpless out in the battlefield. Madara was skilled and deadly, by all means he was not weak! He was capable of defeating that shinobi, but in the dream it was something different. The way he spoke was calm. His voice was different from the ones Madara was used too. There was an accent in his words. His eyes!

Madara felt a sharp pain go through his skull thinking about the shinobi's eyes. Ghostly, clouded, He was blind. The pain went away after a few seconds. Madara moves his hand away from his eyes. _A blind shinobi bested me. It is of no wonder my sharingan could not predict his movements. How could I look into a blind man's eyes?_

He took in a deep breath feeling his lungs expand with the rise of his bandaged chest. He was not in much pain but still tender in that area. The wrapping around him was secured, but not as tight as before. He sat up, noticing his brother sleeping on a mat not to far from him. It was best of Izuna did not wake up and seeing him in such a state. Madara did not feel the need to answer to him about his strange dream. That shinobi said disturbing things. Was it a sign? Could it happen? Madara wasn't sure and it angered him deeply. He swung his legs and placed his feet on the ground. Whether Izuna was awake or not was up to suspicion and Madara did not dare want to know. He walked towards the door and opened it.

Almost running into someone, he looked down to see that it was the old healer with a smile on her face.

"Lord Uchiha, good morning." She said with a light bow.

Madara acknowledged her with a small gruff from his throat, but found it to be rude to do it. He closed the door behind him. He wanted to be alone, to gather his thoughts and a battle plan to track the shinobi. He was a threat to not only Madara but to his clan… possibly to Tsubaki.

 _The woman I will proclaim my love too_? He thought to himself. Madara shook those thoughts out of his head. The dream was making him paranoid now. Madara has to come back to his senses. There was a war, he was supposed to come to an agreement with Koga, and having to think about proclaiming his love for a healer woman he just met. It wasn't even close to such a thing. Maybe admiration at best because she was talented with herbal medicines.

He was giving himself a headache.

"Lord Uchiha, this may not be my place to ask, but something bothers you." Tokiko said.

Madara sighed heavily. "I do not wish to say. I will take a walk outside and if my brother wants to know where I am tell him. We are to leave later in the day."

Tokiko nodded her head and watch the Uchiha clan leader walk pass her. His internal battle would leave him scarred for the rest of his life. He was a seasoned shinobi that was bested in a fight by his wounds. Madara was a prideful man who did not take losing as an option. Poor soul. His distraught would ruin that perfect face.

 _'Tsubaki gets lucky with handsome patients.'_ Speaking of Tsubaki, She should be waking up soon.

* * *

She woke up before the morning sun and the roosters. She breathed in heavily feeling the warmth of her blanket smothering her body. Tsubaki did not want to leave the comfort and warmth of her mattress. She wanted to stay in her bed to sleep away all her troubles, but that was not Tsubaki. She was a woman who got herself up early to do her chores, check on her patients, and tend to the garden.

When Tsubaki felt the need to sleep away the day, she would remember those days many years ago of Tokiko kicking her out of bed. Cold water would be splashed on her head and it would not be in small amounts. Tsubaki had learned the hard way in many things since she has been in the village. Many mistakes and chances was something in life she had to take.

She changed into some clean clothes, tied her hair up, and walked out of her room. All was quiet and Tsubaki knew she was not the only one awake at this ungodly hour. Tokiko was seen walking in and out of rooms making sure the wounded were taken cared of. She was also soon to make food for the patients and for the healers. Tokiko made good that always smelled delightful. Ami saw Tsubaki and smiled at the healer woman as she passed by with a bucket of water in her grasp.

"Good morning Lady Tsubaki." Ami said.

"Good morning Ami. Do you need help with that?" Tsubaki asked as she could see the young woman having trouble holding the heavy bucket.

"I can carry this. It is going to be heated up for a patient's soup I am preparing. It should be done in an hour." Tsubaki smiled looking at Ami. She reminded Tsubaki of herself when she was first learning how to make herbal soup. At first it is difficult because in an herbal soup, you have to be cautious about what herbs needed to be used. Add to much and the patient is poisoned and add too little, the patient will not recover enough. Tsubaki would taste the soup herself when she was not sure if it would work.

 _The many times I have made myself sick_. Tsubaki thought with a tremble.

"Be on your way then Ami. Make sure to taste it before giving the soup to your patient." Tsubaki warrned which Ami took to consideration.

Walking past her, Tsubaki could feel her daily routines going back to how they once were before Madara came to their village for recovery. The young healer began to open windows to let in the cool crisp air. The smell of the outside bringing a smile to her face and she could see the sun rising behind the hill.

Her smile faded when her eyes looking to mounds of dirt that made their home in the hill. _The graves of the dead shinobi_. She thought. _I should bring them flowers for their souls_.

Tsubaki walked back into her room to get the flowers she had purchased yesterday. Placed in vases near her window, she picked the flowers that were more suited for her journey up the hill near the village. She left a few flowers in the case for later, but there was one flower she knew would mean the most to her.

* * *

She placed dark crimson roses on each grave above a hill near the village. Each grave she knew to be shinobi that were once her patients. They met their fate here in the village were she tried effortlessly to save them. Her knowledge of her healing in the past is what sent these men to their graves and she blamed herself for killing them.

Tokiko told her that she will not be perfect in her healing arts. It is not the fault of her own knowledge. Some wounds cannot heal and are to deep to save lives. Tsubaki went to her knees and closed her eyes to pray for their souls. She wondered if the dead shinobi blamed her in the afterlife for not trying hard enough to save them. She could only hope that they found peace somewhere and they are with loved one's.

Tsubaki wanted what was best for the dead. She would pray that the shinobi were happy somewhere in the heavens. War took lives of very young men. Villages would be burned, many people dead because of the conflict, and Tsubaki could only thank her lucky stars that she did not have to endure the harshness of war again.

"Your stronger then this Tsubaki."

She was not aware that she was alone on the hill. He watched her praying silently to the graves before her. Madara has followed her here out of his own curiosity. To Madara, Tsubaki was a confusing woman to him. The pain in his chest no longer lingering and it became easier to breath. He could feel his heart beating faster without intention. Why was She doing this him? She was a simple healer and not the woman he will proclaim his love too (if there was a woman worth that emotion). _Why think of love when war is what you know? Do you plan on something more for this woman?_

He wanted to knock all thought of her from his mind. He wanted Tsubaki for her healing capabilities. The Uchiha clan can prosper from her knowledge and the wealth of the village she comes from. Her ties here will be finished, but could he force the young healer to come with him? It was something he will have to do with time. For the moment, he and Izuna had to return to their clan. There was much to be discussed involving this village and the shinobi that wounded him.

It was time to come out of the shadows.

"How often do you come here?" She opened her eyes to the familiar voice she had come to know well.

"No one has claimed these poor men's body and some have no name." She stood up from her place and covered herself tightly in her cloak. She wondered how long Madara was there. Thoigh, it did not matter. Tsubaki had someone to talk to, even though he may not care or understand why she was here. "They need peace in death and someone must come here to give them a crimson flower to show that I am grieving for their deaths. The sorrow that I feel for them because they could not return home."

She turned around to see Madara looking to each individual grave with a crimson rose placed on top. A large rock made a mark for those graves and he wondered to himself why Tsubaki would do this. It might have been the sorrow and grief as she has stated, but could it be something deeper?

"You did not know these men. There is no reason to come to graves of the unknown." Madara could see a small smile on her lips. He did not understand how deep those scars went on this woman. She was here for her own sanity, for her own good, and to seek peace for herself.

She did not expect for Madara to understand or if he did, he was just going to judge her for her acts. Why was it a bad thing?

"I come here to make sure they are at peace and to know they are not forgotten. These were my patients many years ago when I was still learning about healing. I made many mistakes back then and knowing what I know now, I could have saved them." She looked behind her to the graves of the shinobi.

Madara could feel the sorrow within her voice. Tsubaki cared about all living things and it showed with her gentle nature to her patients. The things she had seen and the wounds that could not heal may have had a toll on her like a shinobi who knew only the days of war. She turned her attention back to him with her eyes ready to cry.

Madara had known many strong women within his life and even though some woman only saw him as a means to an end, Tsubaki was different. She never gave up on helping those who needed her and surprisingly, she did not give up on him. He walked towards her which Tsubaki found was off and out of character of him.

Madara may not have understood why he was so close to her, but he could see that she was confused. There was a reason for his behavior. "Thank you, Lady Tsubaki."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at his soft words. He turned around and walked down the hill away from her. Tsubaki's heart raced and her smile grew as she felt proud for his kindness. Madara was one patient She did not give up on. He survived through all the odds and surely, he will not be her last patient. Though, she felt her heart tearing itself apart at the thought that he was to leave.

 _You are going to miss him_. But life goes on and a healers job never stops.

Her stomach growled loudly ruining the moment. No healer can work on an empty stomach.

* * *

 **AN:** sorry for not updating the story. It's been a busy week on my end.

Thanks you to those that placed my story on their favorites lists and alerts. Your awesome!

Katara Tojiro: I hope the blind shinobi becomes an interesting character in general. We are going to see more of him as the story continues.

Happy holidays to everyone. Be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and everyone have a safe trip if you are going to visit families. I will see you in the new year!


	8. Choices

Perfection was like a delicate flower ready to bloom on the side of a mountain. With the winds trying to blow the flower from its roots. A force of nature has the means to knock something as delicate as a flower, but nature cannot move the mountain which the flower resides. To Asumi, she already found her precious flower in the form of a man with this power beyond worlds. He was perfection and she wanted it all. The power that comes with a clan and all its riches. It would attract any woman to seek the attention of the Uchiha leader.

Her hopes and dreams were relying on this one man. A man of authority and looks to add to her want. Though, Asumi has not had the proper alone time she wanted with Madara due to the interference of the garden rat known as Tsubaki. How that woman annoyed her to the very core of her soul. Was Tsubaki wanting Madara all to herself? Asumi would not think such thoughts about her future husband having some feelings for a poor healer.

Asumi could not feel jealous of some garden rat. Despite how pretty Tsubaki claims herself to be, in Asumi's mind of coarse. Her gentle hands have this effect on men. They cling to the healer like a love struck dog. Asumi had this notion everyone was in love with Tsubaki. That was the reason why the healer was not married or had any bastard children. She was pure as the snow melting in the spring. Damn her!

If only Tsubaki was out of the way so Madara would be more attentive with her. Maybe then could the Uchiha clan leader see Asumi for her beauty and has to be a way that her father could simply marry Tsubaki to some merchant or sell her because of her healing knowlegde. Someone, somewhere could be happy or even sadistic for control over an experienced healer. She has to calm herself before she was seeing red over a woman whom she thought a rival. A childish and petty thing to some, but for a woman of vanity and riches, Asumi would gladly see Tsubaki marry a man she does not love.

Asumi scratched at the side of her head not wanting to think for too long. A woman's mind should only be on more important matters. Thoughts of the next feasting, dressing up, and mingling with handsome young men. In her mind, however, important matter involved her future marriage to the Uchiha clan leader.

She did not want him to leave the village for her own reasons involving some rather unclean thoughts. They did not have as much time together as she would have hoped for, but she wanted to make every second count. This was her chance to impress the Uchiha leader with her talkative nature. Maybe with some help from the God's, make him love her for her beauty and the resources of her village.

It was the only advantage she had and she had hope that Madara could see it. Some young women knew how to catch the attention of potential suitors. Asumi knew there was a need men wanted. In order to give a man what he wanted, Asumi has to appeal to Madara. She had to be seductive in order to get ahead in her plans. She had to find a way to get him into her bed. Tsubaki was not going to win this war.

Asumi paced with heavy footing through the halls. Her thoughts on her plans about seduction, which she felt she had no problem doing. Fresh air was a must and good for the skin as Asumi heard the sounds of voices from the guards. She noticed him walking through the doors of her father's home, giving Asumi the chance to follow her precious flower. _He looks more like a beautiful beast rather then flower. Why did I compare him to something that can break easily_? She thought while Madara made his way down the halls.

He was just as beautiful, handsome, and dangerous. The way his hair swayed with every movement and she could see that he walked with this autoritive stance. His face calm, stern, but Asumi was mezmirized by his hypnotic nature.

Asumi knew that men looked for beautiful wives to bare son's. Having resources was also a catch, but Asumi could not be bothered with the aspects of business. It was a man's job to know the in's and I it's of such difficult things. As long as there was money within Asumi's grasp, she was happy. She almost lost sight of her love interest with her wandering thoughts. Maybe he did not notice her when she walked into a closed door and she fell straight on her bottom.

Maybe not the most graceful of falls, but Asumi knew that just behind the door her father and Madara were conducting their last meeting. She scurried closer to place her ear to the door in order to hear their conversation. She wanted to know if her father would somehow conceive Madara to take her and marry her for a further alliance. But like most loved struck girls, not everything would go their way.

...

"What is your interest with the healer Tsubaki? I will not allow her to leave this village because she has apprentices working under her and will do the village well when Tokiko can no longer grace is with her healings." Koga stated. By the sound of his voice, he seemed curious. Asumi had been behind the door, ear pressed against it to listen to their conversation. It has been a few minutes since Madara entered her father's study. The two men seemed to be deep into conversation until Tsubaki's name was brought up.

Asumi could feel her heart racing a mile a minute when Tsubaki's name was brought up and not her's. That garden rat! She somehow gotten a hold of Madara's heart and will not go away. No! Asumi had to listen closer to the conversation. She had to know something before she leaves. There was no possible way that her father would let go of Tsubaki. As much as she hated to admit to it, Tsubaki was a skilled healer that was hard to find in such times. Asumi wanted to slap herself for thinking such things.

 _Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Tsubaki!_ The way Madara spoke of that woman was unsettling. Did he find attraction in that rat?

"Her healing would be wasted here. She would be of use to my clan." Madara said. Being the leader of the strongest clan, Madara knew he could have his way. Tsubaki was a skilled young woman, unmarried, and to Madara's eyes a beautiful woman. Not that he would admit it to anyone but himself. Koga had to be pestered, to be dealt with if Madara had a chance of bringing the healer with him. Tsubaki had her use. A use Madara wanted to perfect in this war.

"You are asking to take away one of my more experienced and best healer. I have given you my resources and the alliance of my village, even a proposal to my daughter." Asumi had a wide smile on her delicate lips. Her father had done what she wanted, but why was Madara not budging? He could have the world bow to his feet and the Uchiha clan leader would not budge.

 _Press him further father._

"I have no intention on a marriage proposal. Your daughter could have another more proper noble to wed her. My duty in my clan has no means for it. I want those resources you offer or risk having your village burned." Madara was a hard man to press. When he set his eyes on something, he would get it. His voice was strong, cold, Asumi could feel her body shake from his autoritive time. This man was something.

Koga would not be threatened by a man who proclaims himself to be powerful. He saw himself as godly but even mortals fall wounded just as Madara did. The fool. Though, his fascination with the young healer woman was something to not take lightly. Men who are wounded in battle find comfort in their healers. Could it be that Madara was attracted? Madara should be focused on a marriage to form a more powerful alliance.

"Do not threaten my village for one woman who healed you. I will give you my resources if you reconsider taking Tsubaki and consider a marriage proposal to Asumi." Koga had a smile on his face knowing he put Madara in a spot that could end the village leader.

Madara found no joy in being bested. His means of negotiation could destroy entire villages if they could not agree on his terms. He was angry and if the thought of Tsubaki holding him back from burning down the village wasn't enough, Madara could easily take her without consent. The young healer was having this effect on him.

Asumi pressed her ear harder against the door frame.

"I will think about the matter of marriage in exchange for your resources and I will leave the healer in your village." Madara hated to admit defeat when it came to negotiation. This was more Izuna's profession as he always knew how to handle situations such as these. Madara with his tenper, would come close to ripping men apart of things would not go as agreed.

Asumi had her smile on her face and no longer cared for their little talks. She only wanted to hear what she wanted and it involved a marriage. Maybe not immediately, but Madara was coming around. She stood up and wiped the dust from her clothing. Contempt with the answers, she knew where she wanted to gossip. A wicked sly grin on her lips knew.

"Then we are in agreement." Koga said, but before he could stand, Madara stood before him.

His eyes glaring down hard on the village leader. Hands clenched tightly to his side. "Our agreement will be decided by my council. But the healer will come with me even if I have to wait and being you down."

Koga was not threatened, but he was unsettled by the hard stare of the Uchiha. He knew they were powerful and making one angry was a walking death sentence. His fascination with Lady Tsubaki was dangerous and he would go through many means to get her.

 _I have to marry her off_

* * *

She poured some soothing tea in his cup. Izuna stared blankly at the contents swirling around in front of him. Tokiko had noticed the younger Uchiha being quiet and uncharacteristic. Izuna was a soft and preserved with a voice to persuade into a peaceful conversation. It was not like him to be such a quiet and reserved person.

"You seem bothered." Tokiko said as she placed the kettle to the side.

Izuna blinked forgetting where he was. "Forgive me Lady Tokiko, I did not understand you."

Tokiko smiled softly as she saw an embarrassed grin in the younger Uchiha's face. There was also a hint of a blush on his cheeks that she found cute. Surely, the Uchiha brothers were a marvel of human perfection. If only Tokiko was fifty years younger. Oh, the God's love forever and keep their beautiful youth while mortals suffer at the hands of father time.

Izuna could see a dream like stare in the older healers face. Rather then talk about what was bothering him on the inside, there was something that peaked Izuna's curiosity. When Madara woke in the early morning, troubled by something, Izuna knew that he could not trend on dangerous waters. Madara did not like to speak openly about his own troubles. Izuna had gotten himself up and searched for his older brother. Searching for him throughout the healing house, knowing they were leaving as soon as Madara returned from his meeting with Koga. What Izuna found interesting, was finding his brother walking down a hill with a sense of solace.

"What is Lady Tsubaki's story?" Izuna said out loud.

Tokiko had come out of her dream like state. Imagining all the men who sought after her in her younger days, wanting marriage and other favors from the healer. Izuna cleared his throat in the awkward silence.

Tokiko took her cup in her hands. "Tsubaki has become quit the popular young lady. She is someone who does not like to have attention on her, only eyes on her healing abilities. Why are you and your brother interested on my young healer?"

"Her healing abilities are something to be admired. She treated my brother whom I thought would have died that night. You have trained her to become something other clans might want. Healers are valuable but disposable. Lady Tsubaki is part of a few whom many clans would fight for." Izuna watched as Tokiko sipped her tea. She was silent, thinking over her words on what she wanted to say.

"Healers are always important in war. It is our duty to help either side survive and to perfect our ways. Tsubaki, as you are aware, is not from this village. She came here, dirty, bloody, sick, and hungry. Tsubaki could not remember anything. Only names and what happened. I took her under my wing because she was determined to make a difference." She sipped more of her tea before continuing the story.

"Tsubaki was not the perfect healer. She made many mistakes and paid the heavy price of losing her patients. She holds those deaths heavy on her heart. Threw those years, I have seen Tsubaki work hard and her patients now seem to be thankful." Izuna could see that Tokiko was hiding more about the younger healer. But, to know a little bit more about her was an accomplishment. A rather admiring one to put it as that, Izuna could see why Madara admired her from a distance even if he did not want to admit to it or not.

"Lady Tsubaki's healing from your mentoring has shown itself through my brother. I wanted to know more about her, but I am satisfied with it. The reason why I ask for her story is because we plan on taking her to our village where she can be of use." Izuna paused and waited for Tokiko to protest or even throw him out of the healing house, but the older healer held a smile on her lips.

"You old crow, bothering men and gossiping about me." Tsubaki stated as she entered the room. Hands on her hips as Tokiko tried to keep from chuckling like a child who ate a snake before dinner.

Izuna smiled lightly at the young healer as she scolded Tokiko. She seemed to not question why his brother wanted her to come along or fatom the thought of leaving the village she knew for a few years.

"He only asked about you. Is it so wrong to not answer this fine young man?" Tokiko teased as she winked at Izuna. He in turn grabbed the tea cup and began to drink trying hard to ignore her.

"Why must you tease men like that? They do not want old bones like you." Tsubaki said as she sighed heavly. Izuna could see a soft smile placed on her lips as Tokiko continued to tease her young healer. Though her eyes shines blue and her prescence was jouyish, Tsubaki was but a simple woman.

"Why not? I am just as capable at getting a young man then you. Or has Lord Uchiha claimed your heart and waiting to marry you?" Tsubaki glared hard at Tokiko, causing Izuna to chuckle.

Placing the tea cup in the table, he stood up from his place causing the two women to look at him. Tsubaki had to ignore the comment about Madara as it was not approiate to discuss something that was not there. Though. It made her feel a sense of worth knowing that the Uchiha clan leader wanted her to heal in his village. It spoke many words to her, which she is grateful for.

"Forgive Tokiko for her foolish statements." Tsubaki stated with an apology.

"Do not feel the need to apologize. I know my brother has the looks to cause many women to fall head over heels. If you heard our conversation about wanting to bring you to our village, it is a show of respect." Izuna watched Tsubaki with careful eyes.

"My ability to heal being complemented is an honor. If Lord Uchiha wishes it that I go to your village, I will go on my own free will." Tsubaki was not sad, rather she was delighted to travel. Her means of healing can be learned, taught, and she could help with the benefits of war. Her duty was to her patients and the God's know her future.

* * *

Blood swirled once tiny droplets hit the water. His hands reached down into the stream and sent a shiver through his shaking body. He clenched his teeth tightly as the cold water dropped through his cuts.

He was reckless. He was angry. The fight between Tobirama Senju had caused him to retreat like a wolf with his tail between his legs. Never. NEVER had a foe caused him to retreat deep into the forest of his realm to lick his wounds and pride. The soles of his feet could sense the power coming from that Senju. The amount of chakra seeping from him was something that Madara Uchiha could never posses in many lifetimes. The stories of Tobirama were deemed true and he survived by a split hair.

"You should've continued to fight until he made a mistake." The voice said behind him.

He splashed cold water on his face to wipe away the blood and dirt that stuck to him. He could sense that dark chakra that was familiar to him. Though this entity had no true form, it communicated as something that had a purpose. The blind shinobi knew the _thing_ was angry at his failure for not killing both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

"He was not the target I had intended to fight." He spoke.

The dark entity surrounded the shinobi intending to do harm to him. There was no suffocating intent and the shinobi kept still. He stood up to his full height feeling the dark chakra around him. The soles of his feet could not draw an image for him, only darkness.

"Target or not, you have a purpose. If Madara and Hashirama are not dead, you will not posses the power of sight and I will not have what I seek from those two men." The entity took a form which The shinobi could not see. He could feel his wounds healing quickly and his chakra being replenished.

"How can I fulfill my purpose if other shinobi stand in my way? I will not have the gift of sight of these distractions keep me from it." He placed his hand over his eyes, knowing he could not see it. The touch of his skin and the feeling of want could not hold back the frustration rising within his troubled heart.

The dark entity could not fathom emotion and felt not empathy for the blind shinobi. He could kill this man and save the trouble of having to deal with him, but the entity could not kill someone whom he found wandering the desert and close to death.

"You will fulfill your purpose the way same way I have taught you. Kill."

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry for the long wait. Life has been busy on my end and I thought maybe you readers deserve a new chapter. Just a side note on all the chaos in my life happening, this story has not been forgotten. I have been busy with real life stuff. Thank you readers. I hope this new chapter catches your attention.


	9. Black Bird

There was a brisk rain storm during the night. Bringing in a cool wind and a sense of relief to the village. Rain storms would come and go and each time they arrived was like a blessing to the farmers and their crops. Tsubaki smiled as she listened to the rain outside while she was mixing herbs into a green paste.

It has been one day since the Uchiha brothers left their village. Madara was well enough to travel, but he had to restrict himself or else risk further damage to his wounds. Tsubaki had did her job as a healer and saw it best that Madara limit his fighting, but who was she to tell a skilled warrior what he can and cannot do? If anything, Madara would just do as he pleases regardless of what she said anyway.

' _He is by far the most stubborn man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting_.' She thought as she placed the green paste in small jars. Her smile at the thought of the eldest Uchiha brother had filled her with some amusement. He was someone whom had come into her life by a random chance, but she was glad that he was able to recover under her care.

During that time, it seemed both adults had come to some understanding. But Madara Uchiha was a man of mystery and danger. The life of a shinobi was dangerous, that Tsubaki knew. Most of her patients were ninja coming from the front lines. Most struggling to survive their wounds. Tsubaki was very hopeful that Madara made a full recovery, making her more confident in her works. A healer could look to her past mistakes and make up for them in the next patient. Though, there was something about Madara that made him different from her patients.

Tsubaki wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed heavily. The paste had to set for an hour if she wanted it to maintain its smooth and gooey texture. Her hands were colored a light green and feeling a bit sticky, which she was used to after so many years. Right next to her was a pitcher of water and bowl for her to use. When she cleaned her hands and the table, Tsubaki looked to the empty vase that once had one lone flower occupying it.

Her heart fluttered mad and her cheeks felt warm to the touch thinking about where the missing flower went and the meaning behind such a plant.

Flowers came in all shapes and colors, and each had a fragrance that was not like the other. Tsubaki would find a flower that fit the personality of her patients and she believes that Madara fit one particular flower: gladiolus.

"The meaning suited him well." She said to herself with a small smile. _Did I just think that?!_

"Flowers always have meaning much like what herbs have when used in a person's body." Tokiko spoke as she entered the room.

Tsubaki chuckled lightly to herself not knowing that the older healer was standing by the door. More then likely she heard what Tsubaki said when she thought she was alone.

"That may be true, but whatever you are thinking old crow, that flower had a different meaning then what you may think." She turned around to see her old mentor with a basket full of clean cloth in her hands. The older woman held a smile on her aging face.

"It may not be so hard to believe that you had admired the Uchiha leader. Everyone in this village has been speaking loudly about you. My Tsubaki has made some kind of impression on the strong and ruthless Uchiha leader." Tokiko teased making Tsubaki till her eyes.

When she found out that Madara wanted to take her to their village to be their healer, Tsubaki was willing to go on her own will. It was flattery really, but could be considered an honor to heal one of the strongest clans in the land. But when Madara returned to get Izuna, he said that in time he would request for Tsubaki to go to his village. It confused her but she acknowledged Madara's words. Either way, he was healed and ready to return to the fight.

"I was only doing what you taught me you old crow. If you think there was something more between us, you can go jump in the cold river." Tsubaki walked towards her and grabbed the basket.

"Is it rather hard to believe that Lord Uchiha has high respect for you? It is an honor for him to request for you to travel with him. It might make him realize that you may be the one." Tokiko chuckled at the thought. A grand marriage. A beautiful Tsubaki. Grandchildren!

Tsubaki twitched an eye at the older woman's fantasy and threw a piece of clothing at her. Of all things to talk about, Tokiko wants to continue to be match maker.

"Can you stop trying to make something out of nothing?" Tsubaki sighed as she placed the basket in the table. Her mind racing at the thought which she could not deny Madara to be a rather handsome man. He was her former patient. There was a strict rule that Tsubaki could not cross, at least not again. The last time hurt her and she was not going to make that mistake again.

"Can you try to be happy with life? When I was your age, I was the best healer and I had plenty of lovers." Tsubaki gagged knowing well that Tokiko liked to talk about her escapades as a younger woman. All the lovers she had, the many proposes, and the prospect of marriage. But, there was no man who could be with Tokiko.

"Madara is a man who is not bound to one soul." Tsubaki stated. She is not one to gossip or to talk very much about men, but there was something special of not stranger about Madara Uchiha that she could not stop talking about. She mentally scolded herself that she was talking about a man like a teenaged girl would talk about a boy they had a crush on.

 _Stop it, Tsubaki. You are not thirteen again._

"Lady Asumi believes she can get her hands on him. But so does her father." Of coarse, that spoiled brat of a woman.

"She blames me for Lord Uchiha's sudden leave. What was I supposed to do for his current status? Leave him to die? The nerve of that woman." Thinking about the village leaders daughter had left a bad taste in Tsubaki's mouth. When the Uchiha brother's were walking out the gates, Asumi was too late to say her goodbye. Tsubaki had giving Madara a flower in hopes it brought him strength and Maybe remembrance of her, but she could not hold the shinobi in such a high regard.

Asumi was frustrated and took her anger out on Tsubaki. Unfortunately, for Asumi, Tsubaki left her again to wallow in her own woes. She had other patients to care for and no matter what Asumi shouted to her was only water under the bridge.

"Lady Asumi is only jealous of your bond with Lord Uchiha." Tokiko was truly grabbing at straws.

"There is nothing between us nor will there ever be. Now, can we bring these clean clothes to our patients. I am sure they will love a fresh smell."

Tokiko shook her head at the unwillingness of Tsubaki's heart. She knew deep down, Tsubaki missed the stubborn Lord Uchiha.

But like every light hearted moment that seemed to bring a sense of clarity, a dark looming cloud would bring a sudden thunderstorm. What Tsubaki could not have imagined with all her life was to heal a man that has much blood on their hands as Madara Uchiha.

"Lady Tokiko! Lady Tsubaki!" Shouted Ami as she entered the room, startling the two women.

"Come outside, quickly. We have another wounded shinobi!" Ami was breathing hard, her hands covered in blood. Tsubaki looked to Tokiko and knew that life as a healer does not stop, no matter how much her heart yearns to find love.

* * *

Shinobi were meant to show no emotion in the face of the enemy. Everything was meant to be calculated. You had to be a step ahead or else risk failing. Dying was an aspect of war and casualties were expected in the coming looming days. Their hearts were meant to be hardened by perfected skill and years of training. Shinobi could not risk a simple slip of a nerve in their face. The rules were difficult to follow but with correct teaching, the shinobi could master a stoic face.

One could say Madara has perfected all the shinobi training in his young life. A master who only wished to become stronger then the God's themselves. He was skilled, powerful, and dangerous. Maybe it was the reason many of their clansman looked to Madara for guidance and support. Izuna always looked up to his only elder brother, because of those traits. Through long training sessions and having days where training would be done with, Izuna could see that strength in him. A true master of the ninja art, but Madara was holding something back from him. In the following days since he was left to recover, Madara seemed occupied. Around strangers in another village not their own, he let himself feel reserved.

Izuna cared deeply for his elder brother. He knew the blind shinobi had yet to leave his mind. If anything, Madara would hunt him down like a wild animal. But, there was something else that made Izuna curious.

The love and strong bond between them had pushed both Uchiha brothers through unthinkable odds. That one encounter with the blind shinobi had scarred Madara in many ways. Its such a tragic sight to think that Madara was at the level of the God's. Izuna and those who have fought him knew the true natural power possessed by him. Being struck down in the battlefield could have a heavy toll on a shinobi's pride.

Walking to a stream, Madara and Izuna stopped to rest. They knew how far their village was and how long it will take to get there. With Lady Tsubaki's healing, Madara still had to keep himself from getting seriously hurt. Tsubaki's words Izuna knew that Madara had taken Lady Tsubaki's words to heart, even if he won't admit it.

"How are your wounds, brother?" Izuna asked.

Madara bent to one leg in front of the stream. Dipping his hands in to catch water to drink, Izuna waited a moment for his brother to feel refreshed. "I am fine, Izuna."

"If you say so." Izuna watched his brother's back while his ears were attentive to their surroundings. Being out in the open required cautious and fast instinct. Ambush was definite in such a place. Shinobi had to choose their rest stops and not stay their for long periods of time.

"Do not place your concerns on my wounds." Madara spoke. Even though he did not want to speak it, the pain in his side was growing. It frustrated the skilled man that he was left to stop and rest his already trained body. No man should have to stop for anything when they were in great haste.

Izuna knew better then to counter his brother. Madara was still the oldest, but his body seemed to want to give out any moment. Maybe a moment's rest is what they needed. They were close to the Uchiha compound and there, both brother's could be among their own.

"You know the elders are going to ask you about the village we occupied for your recovery." Izuna spoke, watching Madara take another sip of water from his hands. "And about the shinobi that attacked you- attacked us."

Madara's blood boiled at the memory. "They will ask many questions. They always do. The shinobi that made me feel weak will be found and killed."

Izuna smiled, but could not help but wonder about something. "The shinobi was blind. One would think not to put him in the middle of a war, not even the Senju's. That shinobi is more then what we saw there."

"That shinobi will die by my own hand and nothing will come from his death." Madara breathed in slowly. The fresh cool air filling his sore lungs as they expanded.

"Did you not listen to what I just said brother? I know you fear him or at least he has effected you in some sense." Madara glared back to his brother. Izuna stated hard not backing down from his brother's intense red eyes. His sharingan ready to battle over wounded pride.

Izuna spoke out of line, but it was the truth. Not that Madara would admit to it. Fear? That shinobi was one of so few that could even touch Madara let alone wound him. It wasn't fear. It wasn't fear! It was something more. It was finding the answers as to who and why the shinobi went after him.

"Forgive me brother." Izuna began to speak, but Madara grunted turning away.

"Sometimes I wish I was the only child in our family." Madara said. "But, after losing our other siblings, I am proud to have you Izuna. I should be the one protecting you, but it seems you always are the one protecting me."

Izuna grinned at his elder brother. "Going soft, are we Madara? Lady Tsubaki must have had some effect on you."

Madara flicked some water towards his younger brother in a playful manner. Madara will not admit to it and maybe will not admit it to himself as well, but Tsubaki was in his mind for some stranger reason. Either way, both Uchiha brothers were closer to home now. All will be right and soon enough Madara will have Tsubaki in his village one way or another despite what Koga says.

"Let us leave now before we are ambushed." Madara said making Izuna nod his head in approval.

* * *

Sometime later in their journey, both Uchiha brothers came across a bloody scene. Bodies rotting away in the heat of the sun. The stench of death lingering in their nostrils. The vultures swooping down upon the dead, feasting away at decaying flesh and bone. Both brothers could see a battle occurred between two opposing sides.

Madara inspected further into the battlefield. He was trying to see who these men belonged to. There should be flags of their clans, but it seems there was nothing to identify them. It was nothing more then a graveyard of unidentified men from clans fighting among each other.

Izuna wanted to get away from this stench or else he would be smelling it for weeks. His eyes scanned every body or at least what was left of it. The human body can decay rather quickly due to nature herself. But something else wasn't right about this scene. Izuna just could not put his foot on it.

"We found this battle scene not to long ago." Bother Izuna and Madara held their defense at the voice.

"Forgive me Lord Uchiha, I did not mean to come from the shadows and close to death." Ikko raised his hands in the air as he walked out of the bushes. Madara was not pleased by being snuck up on. His anger and chakra levels rose causing Ikko (and Izuna) to look with caution at the Uchiha leader.

"Why did you hide yourself, Ikko. Speak quickly before you end up as one of the dead." Madara spoke with heavy venom in his words.

"This scene was from two low level clans. But that was not what we found that interested us." Ikko looked behind him and two shinobi from the Uchiha clan came out from hiding with something that made Madara tense for a split second. A blade that was curved and one he has seen before.

"That shinobi was here and that is not what else we found, Lord Uchiha. There are bodies of Senju ninja that we recovered. Whatever happened here was between the blind shinobi and the Senju. Tobirama Senju was here." Madara would have split the earth with his rage hearing Ikko's report.

"Why?!" Was all Madara could say out of anger.

"We…We do not know Lord Uchiha. We only came upon this scene not long after the battle. The blind shinobi and Tobimara Senju are not among the dead. But we have the blind shinobi's sword, which you are not pleased with." Izuna threw a warning glare at Ikko who smiled like a sly fox.

Izuna sighed heavily and walked towards his brother. There was no telling how long it was going to take to calm him, and it seems Madara was trying to hid his pained expression on his face. Madara just could not miss a fight between his enemies. But, knowing that one of the blades from the blind shinobi was within their grasp was not a victory. He was still out there and knowing how strong Tobirama was, he had to be injured. Though, Madara wanted to land a blow on him, it was enough for Izuna to know that their enemy was injured and recovering somewhere.

 _Could he have found his way to Lady Tsubaki?_ Izuna looked to Madara who seemed to have thought the same by the look of his face.

Ikko looked between brother with a confused and relieved look on his face. He could never understand what the two brother were thinking. It was like they shared a mind! But he froze when Madara looked to him with a stern and cold state. _This isn't going to be good_.

"I have a mission for you, Ikko."

 _Shit_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my! I am so sorry for the late chapter guys. My life is rather hectic and trying to get a chapter out seems to be impossible to do. Adult life can be sucky sometimes, but believe me when I say this that I have not abandoned this story. It has been on my mind for a couple of weeks when I am working and even doing workouts early in the morning. Believe me when I say that life is super, super hetic. So here is the newest chapter for you lovely readers to enjoy until... Well... A few weeks? I don't know, but it will eventually come your way.

Thank you all who have this story on their alerts and favorites. You guys rock! If anything, drop a review for this story because I thank you so much for your time to read this story. It really means a lot to an author. A very busy author. :D


	10. Chase Of Freedom

Tsubaki. Tsubaki. Tsubaki.

The villages beautiful healer with gentle hands. The orphan child that came to their village unable to do anything of value. She had nothing. Asumi found no pity for Tsubaki. She was nothing more then a peasant and no man would marry a woman who had nothing. Asumi knew men wanted a woman with land and wealth. Maybe to Asumi to think such a thing, but what could Tsubaki possibly have that Asumi knew she did not have?

It was all her mind could think of. Tsubaki. Tsubaki. Tsubaki.

The healer had impressed Madara Uchiha, of all people. Tsubaki! There goes her name being thrown around in Asumi's mind. What could Lord Uchiha possibly want with that garden rat? She was more useful here in the village. Ugh! Why is she so damn special? Asumi paced back and forth with a slender delicate finger on her chin in deep thought. Her thin brows scrunched as she was concentrating on the floor and her steps coming to a slow pace.

Women were meant to be delicate. They are fragile and have to be the emotion behind a man. They have to be beautiful and obedient. She learned this from her mother before she passed on into the next life. A woman who was born into high society was meant to be proper. She will have to make use of her arrests to get ahead in life. For a woman born into wealth, she would have to find a husband whether they were in love it not.

To Asumi, she would do anything to know that she is loved. She had this fantasy that her lover would do everything for her. He would provide. He would protect. Such a notion of romance was for little girls who dreamed of being a wife. A marriage that would last until the end of time. Asumi was a grown woman who still believed in love. War may have its tragedy, but it has its hopes.

She wanted to be talked about. Women would be jealous of her for marrying the man from a very powerful clan. She was giddy at the thought that Madara would come to his senses soon enough. There was no way he could resist her for this long. She had everything no other woman in her village had… except maybe for the healing touch of that garden rat!

Ugh! There goes Tsubaki again. Making her way through her thoughts. Why oh why? Tsubaki was just no one. She has nothing to offer, Asumi keeps repeating in her mind.

Back and forth. Back and forth. She was going crazy. Her undying love for Madara Uchiha had to keep burning. She had to have him. She deserves him! She deserves love and everything the Uchiha village had. She was pure blood of wealth and status. It would do her father proud, because in reality Asumi rarely made him proud. This was her chance. This was everything she has dreamed of since she heard of the Uchiha clan.

She knew a woman's purpose was to bear sons: an heir and a spare, as one would say. Sons will bring status to a woman, especially strong and fearful son's. Asumi could give the Uchiha's strong sons who will have their fathers strength and power (even looks). The Uchiha clan would be a fierce foe for anyone daring to fight. So was life of a woman during times of war.

Asumi never cared for the prospects of her village. Never in her life has she had to work for anything. All she knew was comfort in her home and the servants making life easier. When she complained, She would make sure the world knew her anger. She was just spoiled.

Watching her pace around like a predator who lost their prey was Fuyuko. The poor woman was only checking on Asumi before she told her to sit down while she complained about whatever it was. She lost track After hearing Lord Uchiha's name for the hundredth time. If only she could roll her eyes and tell Asumi to suck it up, but Fuyuko could not do such a thing.

It will hurt poor Asumi's feelings. Fuyuko mentally laughed at her mistress. She was a hot mess. She looked like she hasn't slept and eating far too many sweets during midnight. Her clothing was fitting tightly around her bosom and Asumi's cheeks seemed to become chunky just a bit. How the mighty have fallen all because of some fantasy of fighting for love. Tsubaki was much more then some garden rat. A true woman of worth.

But who would say that out loud? Fuyuko silently observed with a glint of mischif in her eyes. If anything, Tsubaki was just a bystander in Asumi's made up riverly. Poor healer.

After the Uchiha brothers departure, Asumi was late to see them off. Once she got to the entrance of their village, Tsubaki was standing there with a smile on her face as she watched them disappear in a flash. Asumi was jealous to say the least, but won't admit to it seeing how Madara only had his focus on the healer.

What made matters all the worse was that it has been a week since the Uchiha brothers departed. She was hoping that Madara was not forgetful about the prospects of marriage, but with Tsubaki in the way of her plans, it made everything all the difficult. Asumi has to get rid of that healer somehow, but she was busy tending to a shinobi that appeared in the village in bad shape. He was blind for the love of the God's! The war was making all fight no matter their… challenges.

But what had pulled at Asumi's fragile heart was that Tsubaki seemed to have an Uchiha bodyguard by her side. Why?! It made her furious that she was stressing hard knowing what it can do to her youthful face. Her only hope was that Madara pulled through with the marriage.

She sighed in defeat and went to her knees. "Am I not worthy of a man's love that is not my father's, Fuyuko?"

The servant looked to her distraught mistress. In all honesty, She was acting like a loved struck teenager discovering what love is for the first time. In reality, Asumi has had past 'loves' come in and out of her life. Though her father has tried to marry her off to noble men, the war would strike them down before they had a chance to arrange a proper wedding. Thus is life, Fuyuko thought as she could see the woman thinking hard about something.

There was a silence before the servant could answer, but there was a light knock and Fuyuko stood up quickly to open the door and finding Koga standing there. Asumi looked to her father and stood up asking for Fuyuko to leave and so the woman did without having to answer her mistress.

"I believe you have heard." Koga said and Asumi tensed at his words. She could feel her teeth grinding against each other in rage.

"I cannot believe he sent one of his men to protect that healer. Of all people that needs a guard… a shinobi should be me." Again, with the childish temper tantrum.

Koga sighed heavily feeling a headache coming along. "I have told you plenty of times, Asumi. If you wanted bodyguards, I can provide them for you, but you've refused time and time again."

"No guard is stronger then a Uchiha, father. I want you to convince him to guard me and not that garden rat!" Asumi stated as she insulted every shinobi under Koga's payroll.

"He is taking to long with this marriage. I deserve to have the Uchiha name. I can bare him plenty of sons and you will have their protection. But with that… that… healer, I cannot leave. Why her? Why her of all people in this world?" Koga rolled his eyes at his daughters behavior. If he wasn't such a kind father, he would have smacked her or at least told her to act more of a lady, but he wanted use for her. A village needs to prosper by the marriage of a daughter.

"I will see to Lord Uchiha's decision in due time, but as you see our village grows and the wealth will come." Koga looked to Asumi as she smiled. Wealth. Money. Life away from war. What woman wants to get her hands dirty.

* * *

He watched her come in and out of the room. Bloody bandages on her hand and a concentrated look upon her face. Her hair disheveled and falling out of it's the as she quickly walked pass him in a hurry. Ikko was quiet as he kept his eye on Tsubaki, as ordered by Madara. Keep an eye on her and around the village. His mission seemed simple, like a guard, but it was filled with long boring hours of nothing but staring. This was not what he was trained for, but it was better then facing Madara's wrath.

That man had a short temper that could make mountains move. Ikko felt his skin grow cold just remembering how bad Madara's temper can truly become.

But he had a soft spot for Lady Tsubaki. He thought to himself.

When Ikko arrived to the village, Tsubaki was surprised, but it seemed she was busy tending to a critical patient by the blood caked on her hands. She looked tired, worn, but Tsubaki always kept a calm face. Folding his arms over his chest, Ikko say back with his back against the wall. Another boring day.

He sighed heavily as the halls of the healing house were quiet. Nothing much to do other then walk the grounds. Lord Uchiha sure has some fascination for Tsubaki, Ikko noticed. Even when he did not give away any emotion, Madara had a reason as to why Ikko was there in the first place. So far, there was no sign of the blind shinobi. Just chasing shadows and wasting Ikko's time.

"A Uchiha?" Said a smooth voice from right next to Ikko. "I was not aware you Uchiha would bring your war this far. But, it cannot be helped when the stretch of death lingers everywhere you go."

Ikko looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The halls seemed pretty empty and Tsubaki was in the room caring for her patient. He felt fur go across his toes and something sharp pokes his ankle. Not wanting to make anymore noise, Ikko looked down and saw a rather big badger looking up at him with dark eyes. Though, there was something strange about this creature. He had a pack of leaves and flowers on his back and was sitting on his hind legs with folded aarms

"I must be hallucinating." Ikko whispered to himself and tried to run his eyes. The badger twitched his eye on annoyance and smacked the shinobi with a flower hard against his shin.

"Hallucinating? My, if we were not in the healing house I would bite you so hard I would make sure some of your flesh will never recover." Ikko backed away slowly trying not to anger this animal.

"Forgive me mister badger, it's just been a long day." The badger sighed heavily and rubbed his head.

"Mister Badger? You humans are not in touch with nature you forget." The badger scuffed past Ikko and walked down the hall.

Ikko was confused and so followed the talking animal to his destination. In the kitchen, Tokiko was brewing some tea which the aroma of it calmed Ikko.

"I see you have met Po." Tokiko spoke with a smile on her face.

Po, the badger.

Such a strange name for a… cute cuddly creature.

Ikko smiled wearily as Po talked to Tokiko, leaving him in the dark about whatever they spoke about. From the looks of it, the badger was giving the older healer his flowers in exchange for a cup of tea. Ikko raised a dark brow and wondered how this has come to be.

"You might be wondering how our arrangement came to be." Po said as he sipped his tea. What a strange creature.

"I might be wondering that, master badger." Po scuffed at his words while Tokiko chuckled. No one has dared called Po 'master badger'. It just did not feel like it suited him to well.

"Call me Po or would you rather see the sharp ends of my claws." Po stated.

"I mean no offense. I am just being respectful as seeing that you and the healer have this business relationship." Ikko raised his hands in surrender.

"Do not be too hard on him, Po. The Uchiha knows not the art of healing, only war." Tokiko smiled softly at the furry creature, making him grunt in response.

Badgers were not kind creatures and they were rather tricksters. But this furry creature was something else. "I suppose it cannot be helped that only a Uchiha would not understand. Speaking of which, I have heard that Madara Uchiha was present within the village. Wounded from a serious fight."

Ikko could see the serious look on the badgers face. There was no doubt that Po was thinking. Tokiko did not say a word, maybe expecting for Ikko to say something about the matter. Word spreads far and wide it seems about what happened to Madara. This badger was smater then what he was letting on. Better be careful what to say around him.

"How did a badger come across this information." Ikko asked.

Po studied the Uchiha man with a look to kill. "Manners seem to disappear when you are talking to someone older then your clan. You are rather lucky I find your manners humorous young man."

Tokiko chuckled watching as both man and animal go back and forth. "Po knows many things that happens within his forest. Not only does he bring us herbs, he also hears and observes. Ikko, it might be wise to tell us what happened to Madara that day. I have seen many shinobi with deep wounds, but to have a man so powerful unable to recover quickly leaves us with worry."

Ikko knew he could not keep this information to himself. If what Tokiko says is true about… Po, and he is more then what meets the eye, maybe Madara will have his chance to hunt the blind shinobi. It could also bring warning to villages after what Ikko saw in the forest. The blind shinobi was dangerous and willing to kill anyone.

"What do you know of a blind shinobi?" Ikko stated.

* * *

She was watching his chest rise and fall underneath the blankets. Her hair messy and the clothes she wore were the same ones from a week ago. She was unable to rest due to her new patient being in such critical condition. Wounds seemed to bleed every time she placed a new bandage over them. Her green paste only slowed the bleeding, but she knew if he did not stop he could lose a large amount of blood. He was in worse shape then Madara.

Tsubaki yawned after finishing another round off cleaning and making sure the shinobi was comfortable. Since this man stumbled across the village in need of help, Tsubaki has kept herself busy. In and out of the room she would see Ikko (to her surprise the Uchiha was tasked with something that she dated not question) standing or sitting as the day came and went. They would have little talks, but with a patient in urgent care, Tsubaki would sometimes ignore him.

She wiped her forehead and closed her eyes. Her body was tired, in need of food. She forgot to eat again. She always forgets to eat when she was busy. Sleeping was never easy.

Seeing her patient, Tsubaki noticed something strange about him. When she opened his eyes to see if he would respond, they were a milky color. A sign he was blind. His feet seemed to have wear and tear from years of walking around barefoot. To see a blind man become a shinobi was unheard of. But where he came from was uncertain. His skin seemed to indicate he has come from the desert lands. He was far from home.

Her stomach growled for food and she could not ignore it. She would step outside for a moment and eat. Then she would come back to work. It was what a healer does. But her mind was always thinking about the solemn face of Madara Uchiha.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter out of the way. Again, I apologize for taking too long with updates. I am glad that you readers are there and it makes me happy to see that this story gets the attention I never thought it would have. As expected from me, and I apologize in advance, life is busy everyday for me. I know you don't want to hear about that boring aspect, because we all lead busy lives outside of writing. If anyone hasn't told you yet, it's okay. Your wonderful. Everyday might get stressful, but you have an outlet. Thank you all and I'll see you again in the next chapter.


	11. Blind Faith

_The sun's rays showered the sands in a glowing dance. Glistening like diamonds hidden in the earth. Nothing could survive here as the land was a harsh environment. But somehow, life continued to beat the odds. What little source of water could be found, only the desert animals knew. They always traveled the land with no solid home or foundation. Unlike those who found their foundation, lived a life that the desert nomads saw different. They were the few that called the desert home._

 _Long flowing robes danced with the wind. The sand hitting his exposed flesh as his eyes were closed. Alone, abandoned, and surviving the harsh wilderness. He opened his eyes to the nothingness. He could only feel the sun's rays and the wind. He was blind and could not see the world around him. It has always been so since he was just a child. Born to a nomadic woman from a fierce tribe in the desert, he was always told that he was cursed._

 _What use was there for a blind child?_

 _His own people threw him into the desert when he was still a boy. No knowledge of what is beyond the sand. No knowledge of the animals hunting him and the birds above waiting for him to die so they could feast on his flesh and bone. The blind boy was alone and scared. He knew not where he was heading; he knew not where he was going. That night, it was cold and the sand was unrelenting. The Gods were testing him. Laughing at his will to survive this harsh land. He huddled against the dead root of a tree. Trying to sleep off the hunger and thirst. His feet were blistered and his skin felt too hot._

 _It watched him. It watched him with those dark piercing eyes. Its shadow cast from the light of the moon. Tall, broken, but it moved without making a sound. Its footsteps placed gently against the sands, it's feet feeling the little life coming from the boy. But there was something within him. Something strong. Something delicious._

 _For two days it watched the young blind boy struggle to keep his footing and find his way through the desert. It watched him struggle hunger and thirst as the boys lips were chapped. He was near death. No one wanted the boy. Not even the village that resides in this environment. Like his people, they turned him away leaving the boy to die._

 _The way of nomads and that of a village were the same. They feared him for an unknown reason. Was it his skin? Was it his walk? No. His eyes. But, that was impossible. Those born blind would not be thrown away to die._

 _The large figure had wondered for those two days. Why this boy was turned away and left to die. His eyes were no different than other blind people. It has to know. It has to move closer. It felt empathy for the young child, but it could see his restlessness. The boy was doing all he could._

 _Poor thing. It thought and on that night, it swooped in like a bird of prey to make the boy a deadly man and give him a promise the boy could not refuse._

 _The devil choose his prey._

* * *

He moved his arm upward to grasp at the air. His fingers extended and moving. Every muscle underneath his flesh moving as well. He was sore, his body resting. The soles of his feet far from the earth, he could only hear his surroundings.

There was movement around him. Muffled by walls making it impossible to correctly pinpoint the shuffling. Voices so low he dared not listen to conversation. He knew he was somewhere safe, peaceful, and smelling like flowers. It has been sometime since he felt peace within himself or safe within walls.

Blinking his eyelids, he took in a deep breath feeling his lungs expand. Such the sweet smell of the flowers around him was calming. Sitting up with ease, he swung his legs over what He could assume to be the bed he has been resting on. Moving inch by inch so his feet could touch the ground, the flesh of his feet sensed many things around him. Making a picture of blue electric light that pulsated with every movement and heartbeat. Even plants give off energy making everything he saw connected in some form or another.

His body stiffened when he heard a small gasp from behind him. The soles of his feet caught the small amount of chakra coming from the woman behind him. She was no threat, he told himself. Turning around to face the woman, he could hear the door close and her walking towards him.

She was cautious. Her footsteps slow everytime she moved.

"You should not be standing. I do not want you to open your wounds." She said with a stern tone in her voice.

He said nothing.

She sighed heavily. "It would be much easier if you shinobi did not always do as you please. With wounds such as yours, it is of any wonder how and why you still live."

He could hear this woman with a soft voice walking around the room. Her steps were matching her mood and tone. She was annoyed, if not a little angry. Why would such a woman care for the lives of shinobi?

"Life as a healer is not easy. Patients always getting up when they wake from their slumber. Another one. The Gods must think my life and healing a joke." She whispered to herself.

He could feel his body recovering with the use of his chakra. Regenerating the deep wounds from his fight with the Senju. A miracle he survived. But, he could not remember how he got to this room. He was not sure where he was or how long he has been in his recovery state.

"Forgive me for asking, but I want to know how I got here." He spoke causing the woman to stop walking.

"Some of the men from the village saw you. Knew you were wounded and sent you to the healing house. I am Tsubaki, the healer. Now, can you please sit down so I can check your wounds." She spoke and he obeyed with a nod.

Tsubaki walked closer to the young shinobi. He was still, observing what he could only hear with his sensitive ears. She knew the blind were highly sensitive when it came to their other senses. His skin was darker then any man she has ever come to cross. She knew he was a foreigner from the desert lands, but his clothing was different. He wore nothing on his feet for protection. They were scarred from years of travel. What also stunned her (and curious) was to see a curved blade hanging from his waist. No shinobi she has ever come across had something like it. He came from no village, she thought, maybe a nomad? Yet, nomads stay in the desert far from war. They only travel and come to civilization when needed.

But… desert nomads were killed off many years ago. Were they?

Tsubaki shook her head. There was no time to think right now. Her patient was waiting for a change of bandages. Blood was seeping through the white material. Looking closer at this young man, his body was scarred and he looked rather thin for a shinobi male. Tsubaki made a mental note to feed him fattening foods for him to gain a little weight. No shinobi should be as thin as him.

He was young, very young. Maybe eighteen at best; a few years younger perhaps. Tsubaki wasn't sure on the exact age of this shinobi. Such a poor soul, she thought.

He could feel the way the chakra moved around her. His senses feeling empathy or was it sadness. He needed none. Being blind wasn't a disability for him. But, why was he still here? Here within these walls when he needed to continue his mission… his purpose? He wanted the gift of sight. That voice promised him. He would give it to him if he did a simple retrieval. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, they were his targets.

He needed to go. He needed to finish his mission. If he stayed here longer, the entity would be angry. It would kill and it will feed.

Tsubaki could see a look of concentration on the young man's face. A need of urgency to leave. She knew she would be dealing with another stubborn shinobi. She sighed and tried to calm him down by speaking, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Something about this blind young man was unsettling. Tsubaki could see it by the way he sat still. His chest moving up and down with every breath. His black messy hair covering his eyes, but it seemed that they were soulless. Tsubaki could not show fear.

Tokiko was not very comfortable with this young man being around others. If Tsubaki remembered, the older healer stayed away, but she would bring Tsubaki the herbs she requested. Was she scared? Tokiko was never scared and always teasing Tsubaki about finding a husband in the wounded shinobi, but this was unnerving. Ikko was even trying to pry in, wondering who this man was. But Tsubaki made sure no one would bother this man. He was her patient no matter how uncomfortable he made everyone.

Tsubaki placed her hands gently on the man's skin. Usually, the body would flinch but it seemed He expected her touch. A chill ran down her spine as the silence engulfed them. This man was something that Tsubaki could only describe as disturbed. And it unsettled her to the core.

He was still, silent, like a statue without birds resting on him. Tsubaki wondered if he was still breathing. The little light that came through the window was being suffocated by a sudden darkness. This shinobi was not much for words and she did not want to bother him from his thoughts. She was curious like any human being should be. _Focus_.

She had to work. She had a patient. No matter her feelings right now, Tsubaki had a job.

* * *

He was in a sour mood. Those around him could feel his energy and the scowl on his face made everyone want to get out of the way of his wrath. Today has not gone as he had planned. The elders were pushing him, nagging him, and threatening him to find a wife and produce heirs. It was all those old bags of bones lived for and Madara had enough of them telling him what he can and cannot do. He was not a man willingly to let wounds bother him. Surely, he respected the elders because they are the wisest and they were advisors to his father when he was still alive, but Madara has his sights on something far bigger then wives and children.

 _But you cannot deny the fact you want Tsubaki here. Within these walls, healing you with her gentle hands_. He clenched his hands at his side. Those thoughts of the healer woman have been constantly making his mind go crazy. There was something about her; something that was more than healing. Stop those thoughts!

Their was a scowl on his face as he mindlessly walked through the halls of the main compound. His wounds have healed nicely with light scarring to his body. His chest and ribs still felt a bit of pain and their was some bruising still that will fade. The paste that Tsubaki had given him worked, which he did not doubt her abilities as a healer.

She was skilled; all the more reason to have her. Tsubaki was a woman of worth. Surprised she was not yet married. He wondered to himself about the option that was given to him. But, there was this annoying voice in his head that shruddered at the thought of the village leaders daughter. _She is beyond reason_.

He blinked and paused as his mind scolded himself about the thought. The elders wanted him to have a wife, but were they specific about who? Tsubaki was not born of nobility, but her healing abilities could be passed down and used for many generations. _Such a foolish notion. Such boyish thoughts_.

The pain in his chest tightened as if it were suffocating him. Disposing him into darkness. Giving him reason to remember why he was hurt. Madara could not stray from them. There was a war happening between two of the strongest shinobi clans. There was no time to think of foolish romantic fantasies that may never be. Madara was a man who wasn't held down, not by anyone and not by a healer whom he found comfort and fascination in.

He will admit to himself that Tsubaki had some effect on him. Her kind nature was a breath of fresh air. But, war kept lovers away from each other. She understood shinobi die on the battlefield, but could she know what it would cost to leave her village to come to another? _She wouldn't be accepted by my clan._

His pain loosened up a bit making breathing easier. He could hear the sound of his brothers voice calling to him, not wanting to touch him. Looking to Izuna, Madara could see the worried look on him. _What is that fool worried about_?

"You need to get that look off you face Izuna." Madara said in annoyance.

"Rather hard to not worry about my only brother. You have yet to rest since we arrived. Do I have to remind you that I will get Lady Tsubaki so she can calm your rather… stubborn nature." He teased.

Madara's eye twitched.

"You better be here to tell me something because I am in no mood for you to be saying such things to me." He was moments away from smothering his own brother.

"You must calm yourself. Remember what happened last time you got angry? You almost wrecked the village." Izuna scratched the top of his head trying not to think about that day.

He knew Madara was placed under tight scrutiny by the elders. Madara hated to be bagged at constantly, which is why he preferred the battlefield more then being home. He could be gone for weeks on end, no word for months, and he can return home and the process will begin again. Izuna could see how tired he has become. His body could not rest because Madara felt a pull. Something calling. Izuna has never seen his brother so… human.

Madara was searching, longing, and here he was being told to do this and that by those who sit behind closed doors. If only he could take his brothers burden. _Of only…_

The blind shinobi had disappeared off the face of the earth. Two weeks have passed without a sighting, yet the war still claimed many lives. Not one of them baring the wounds of the blind shinobi. Ikko had nothing to report on, but might have found something in this new patient that Tsubaki was treating. This untreated Madara greatly, but Ikko was kept in the dark about this man's identity. Tsubaki was a woman who kept her patients out of the eyes others.

Izuna watched his brother as the fumes of anger could be etched on his face. "They bother you." He said after a long silence and Madara glared hard at his youngest brother.

"I was only asking, no need to state me as if death was closing in." Izuna smirked lightly, though one would not do so when it came to Madara's short temper.

Izuna chuckled lightly trying to soften the mood. Since their return back to the Uchiha village, the elders were always nagging Madara to death about finding a wife. Not that Izuna wanted to constantly hear about the matter, but it was a way for his elder brother to vent. He lived for war. To fight. To kill. There was not time for marriage in the eyes of Madara. If anything he wasn't the marrying type to begin with.

"They do not see that our enemies grow in strength and our allies dwindle. I have no use of their squabble when they think me weak." This hurt Madara's pride more then anything. Izuna could only shake his head with a smile.

"No one sees you weak. After you encounter with death, those old bones want you to continue your legacy in case you… die." This was said with much amusement. Madara wasn't laughing though. If he could, he would strangle his only brother. Madara was no weak man! He has proved it countless time on and off the battlefield. His brush with death however was not going to go unnoticed. They were only taking precaution just in case Madara was not capable of surviving. Those fools!

"Dying is the last thing I think about. Death welcomes the weak souls not capable of fighting." Izuna laughed and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Now brother, no one believes you to be weak." This wasn't very reassuring to Madara. He did not need to be told such things.

They walked until they were in the training grounds. Members of the Uchiha clan immediately stopped their sparring and bowed in respect to the brothers. Every day was spent here until the sun set and Madara never felt more at home fighting in the compound. Trained since children, Madara wanted to blow off some steam.

If Madara Uchiha did not find a wife within a months time, one would be chosen for him. Knowing the elders, they have one in mind and her name was like hearing a cat meowing through the night: Asumi.

* * *

 **AN:** hello my lovely readers. I have come from the dark depths of the… busy world. I am also seeing that I am getting new readers. That's awesome! Thank you so much for giving this story attention. I would have never… Never… A million times never would have imagined my story to blow up the way it did. Thank you. I really mean that guys.

Reviews would be awesome, but I am happy with the turn out. You all make me happy and to know that I can continue this story till the end. :) I thought I sucked at romance.

Poor Asumi though. Will anyone love that spoiled woman?


	12. A Man's War

Rain fell from the darkened clouds above. The fresh smell coursing through his lungs was calming. To calm, he thought. A small wave of thunder rolled through the valley with the trees swaying with the small gust of wind. A small chill ran through his spine stopping at his fingertips. His nights seemed rather restless. The reoccurring dream has caused Madara wanting to hunt the blind shinobi down.

The dreams were angering him, but he also saw his weakness within it. The blind man would become more distorted and devilish each night as he spoke to Madara before killing him. The same words over and over again about the death of his clan and brother. Madara was no weak man!

Was He? No! His dreams were nothing more then that. A manifestation of his thoughts going rampant in his tired mind. It was bad enough he had to deal with those counsel members. They were like a nest of crows gawking and making loud noises.

Through all the stress he was feeling, there was a light in all that darkness. She kept him steady with bis remembrance of her gentle hands and soft caring smile. _Stop it_. He thought to himself. He yearned to see her again and finally bring her to his village. _There I go again_. He would have slapped himself if he continues to think about the healer woman he left behind. With light always comes the foreboding of dread and something rather heavy. The blind shinobi was still out there, haunting him in his sleep.

But, why did it always startle him awake each night? Was it his morality? How one simple clean kill can end his life? Madara was but a man and that is how all of life saw him. A flicker of fire that could easily be put out. He snarled at that thought. He was beyond this scared and fearful being, though the blind shinobi laughed at such a weakness. He had to prove that he was more then a mortal.

Mortals given power would go insane.

Mortals who lost loved ones break.

A sound coming from within the trees caught his attention quickly. Birds flew wildly from their perches on branches and scattered terrified. His dark eyes scanned the open wood line, waiting for something he could not see. A shadow that lurked within tbe darkness waiting to clutch Madara with its fangs and consume him into an eternity of darkness. Madness waited for him in something in the form of a dark shadow. Not moving, with eyes just like his. Watching and observing Madara like a predator to its scared prey. Closing his eyes and opening them to reveal his clans most unique bloodline ability. His eyes could see beyond what no others could, yet, people feared them.

There was plenty to fear. The Uchiha's were a strong proud people. He was ready to attack whatever presence was there.

 _Nothing_. His heart beating hard against his chest showing signs of disturbance. What did it want? His fists clenched tightly in waiting to fight if need be. But nothing appeared other then casting shadows of the trees playing tricks.

He was disturbed.

"You sense something?" His brother spoke from behind him. He was watching his elder brother stare at nothing until his chakra rose. A powerful sensation could be felt, but died quickly. Izuna has noticed this pattern with his brother and it was always up for discussion.

Madara closed his eyes only to open them up to his dark eyes. "Nothing more then the trees playing shadow."

Izuna had noticed his brother being restless since their return to the village. With the council still edging Madara on to find a wife, there was the blind shinobi that seemed to plague him everyday. His wounds healed rather nicely with light scarring to his body, but nothing more to disable Madara from a fight.

"A sense of dread then?" Izuna said as he sat next to his brother. The rain was a relief from the hot sun and under the intense training his brother was conducting them both to do.

"Not dread." Madara stated.

"If it is not dread, then what could it be? Do not dance around the question either brother, I know you more then you k ow yourself." Izuna crossed his arms to further his point.

Madara glared harshly towards his brother and sighed with defeat. There was no getting around Izuna. He was always the one to dig deep into people thoughts and when push comes to shove, he would physiology make someone confess. It mostly worked on Madara, but he wouldn't admit it. _Brother's._

"What if I tell you death and not dread, would you leave it at that?" There was a glint of shimmer in his elder brothers eye. Izuna lightly punched Madara in the shoulder. There was still some humor left in him after the devastation of war and blood.

"A bad omen I suppose." Izuna replied looking at a grinning Madara. "Maybe not death. Maybe not dread. When war strikes we have a duty to follow. Much blood has been spilled and we- as shinobi- have a calling."

Madara raised a brow to his brothers philosophical words. "You read much into things, brother."

"Without my wits, brother, you would still live and you would have already admitted your strong feelings for Lady Tsubaki."

Madara's brow twitched.

Izuna laughed at his elder brothers reaction. A little nerved by this childish act, Madara stood up and walked behind Izuna. Quickly, he placed his foot behind his back and shoved him into the pouring ran and mud. _I always get the last laugh_.

"Admit it to me, brother. I promise not to laugh." Izuna threw some mud towards his brother who only dodged it. With a smile on his dirt covered face, Izuna had gotten a small chuckle out of Madara. Could this be it? Did the all mighty cold heart of the Uchiha leader finally melt?

"Admitting my own feelings to a woman would never get pass you. If I somehow admit it, what would you have to say?" The elder Uchiha stated with a teasing tone. This is what Izuna missed about his elder brother. Being siblings and the strong bond they formed before the ideal of war marching on their doorstep.

"When is the wedding?" Izuna hurled another handful of mud towards a distracted Madara and hit him straight in the face.

 _I am a dead man_.

* * *

There was always something about the fresh smell of a rain storm passing through. The cool wind that blew through the village had brought in high hopes for the people to make a profit. It seemed like a simple life to travel from one village to the next, but out there beyond the protection of the village wass an unforgiving world. Bandits and rouge shinobi roamed The outskirts; watching and waiting for a chance to strike. But, the merchants could not think of The dangers for they had families to feed.

There was a small crowd gathering around the stalls as people talked of gossip and women looked to jewelry that was created by blacksmith or jewelry maker. The shine of the sun's rays upon each necklace or bracelet was enough to glitter into each woman's eyes. There was a profit to be made.

Merchants who sold fresh produce were smiling big and proud of their crop. A simple farmer who owned a large piece of land could make good sells. It was all about profit. To make money in times of war was a struggle to survive. Merchants wanted to stay away from the fighting and live a simple life. To see young shinobi give their life away in such a useless act of barbarism, merchants had to look the other way.

Today, the land was peaceful for now. Rumor of the fighting clans moving closer to the village was only whisper, but there was a disturbing story that ran rampant among them. There was a rouge shinobi said to walk the paths of war and killing without question of whose side he was on. Death seemed to follow him, but there has not been sighting of him since the last big battle. But… who lived to tell the tale?

The sun shined through the grey clouds. Today was not a day of darkness. The color of the of the vegetables were bright and lush. The petals of each I individual flower glossed with small water droplets. Today was a good day for buying since the crops were good and healthy.

Through the crowd of people was a woman walking with a lavish sense of style. Her colorful clothes and makeup showed her status to be wealthy. Her walk and the way her hip moved made _some_ heads turned, which she smiled at the attention. She was a beauty, but if only the men who turned their heads to her knew who she was. A spoiled woman who only listened to gossip and not of war.

Walking with such confidence radiating from her pose, Asumi held a smile on her beautiful face. The villagers always seemed so happy and nice when she was walking about. The attention she sought by her villagers made Asumi believe she was the most important woman in all the world. Ha! Maybe in her dreams.

Her maid could only mentally roll her eyes as this spoiled woman. Everything had to be about her and the attention had to be on her. Asumi had this romantic notion that she will someday leave this village in hopes of finding a better life. If anything, Asumi was aiming too high with Madara Uchiha. No question he was handsome and powerful, but the danger itself is what drew many. Madara Uchiha was a powerful man with prospect. It was of no wonder he was sought after by many lords in hopes of him marrying one of their daughters.

And Asumi was one of those women.

Lost in her own world of daydreams, Asumi's smile turned rather sour when she saw her one and only rival (rather a fantasy because Tsubaki was her rival for the affection of Madara Uchiha). Of all the days to be in the market, Tsubaki had to be here within the same walking distance as Asumi herself. Not only that, but Ikko was by her side talking to her with the biggest smile on his face. Asumi was filled with help us rage. What was it about Tsubaki that interested the Uchiha's? Why her? The Uchiha's would not associate themselves with a garden rat such as Tsubaki. She was like honey to them and it attracted them like bees.

Well, Asumi was a bitter woman and would lash out on those she deemed not worthy of being in the same space as her. Asumi deemed no woman worthy of beauty because she had to be the center of attention. With a sly smile on her lips, she strutted over towards Tsubaki and Ikko. Their happiness will become brighter or fade depending on Tsubaki being a bitter bitch or accept the fact she will never have Madara in her clutches.

"I always find the garden rat snooping around looking for her next meal." Asumi said as Tsubaki turned around; but not without a sigh from said woman. She was not going to have to deal with the great presence of one spoiled woman who believed she owned the world. Asumi wanted nothing more than to insult Tsubaki. It was but a pastime for her since she could not sink her dirty claws into Madara.

"Lady Asumi, it is but a pleasure to see you about." Tsubaki stated as Asumi scoffed and placed her attention towards Ikko who was just an unlucky spectator in Asumi's imaginary love war. Tsubaki was just jealous of a beauty in front of her. Those blue eyes were blinded by Asumi… or so she thought because Tsubaki wasn't going to have any of it.

"Oh, yes. I forgot the garden rat was speaking to me. Forgive me, but I am not interested in your day but with the man next to you." Asumi said in a rather mood manner.

"Oh?" Tsubaki looked towards Ikko who shrugged. No matter, Tsubaki was busying herself with important chores.

"Ikko, was it?" Asumi said watching him with her piercing eyes.

 _The Uchiha's surely have the looks and skin to make any woman swoon. But, Madara Uchiha is the most beautiful of them._ Ikko smiled nervously not knowing what to say as Asumi was lost in thought. Ikko had the same Uchiha characteristics that seemed to be rather noticeable for the clan. Ikko swallowed a lump of spit and nervously looked over to Tsubaki. The healer woman wasn't going to help him. He had to save himself.

"Lady Asumi, you are staring." Ikko said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh? Well, my apologies. I just cannot help but relish in the beauty of you Uchiha's. I am certain you have many girls wanting to get their hands on you." Asumi said with a teasing smile. Though, there was a bit of jealously held towards Tsubaki who rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the merchant behind them.

Ikko chuckled nervously as Asumi was getting closer into his personal space. Maybe we song a little prayer for Tsubaki to save him in some way, but it seemed her tolerance level had been thrown out the window the moment Asumi opened her mouth. This was torture. _No wonder Madara wanted nothing to do with this woman_. Such a pity.

"I have no women chasing after me. There is no reason for flattery Lady Asumi. Why don't you enjoy your walk through the market while I help Lady Tsubaki with her shopping?" There was a nervous smile on his face hoping for Asumi to busy herself, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Poor Ikko, Tsubaki thought watching and hopeful that Asumi placed her attention elsewhere. She will save Ikko, just not now. It was a bit humorous watching Asumi try to flirt.

Asumi pouted a little hoping for it to work, but it seemed that Ikko was set in his ways. "I am sure she won't mind if you escort me through the market. The garden rat can handle her own. Someone so strong and from the Uchiha clan can guard a frail little woman such as myself."

Before Ikko could open his mouth to protest, Tsubaki turned around with a sly smile on her face. _So, she thinks I can handle my own? Well, there is a reason Ikko is here and by my side and not yours you fowl woman._

"I very much do not mind if Ikko escorts you. It is easy to get lost amongst the merchants who sell such shiny things to get the attention of even the birds. Be a gentleman Ikko and assure that Lady Asumi does not wander into those shiny things."

Asumi's jaw would have hit the floor if she wasn't feeling very insulted. Her face became red with embarrassment or anger, Tsubaki did not care for which. This woman was ruining a rather enjoyable day clear from the rain.

"You garden rat. How dare you say something so… so… you should be punished for comparing me to a bird." Asumi's face was turning even redder from her anger and side embarrassment. Eyes were turning towards the spectacle: watching, whispering, and waiting for some kind of backlash from the healer woman.

"It was not an insult for you always have an eye for such lavish things. I am only advising Ikko to keep a good watch and if memory serves me right, he is meant to be by my side as ordered by Lord Madara Uchiha or is your own personal vendetta as imaginary as this little war between you and I?" Tsubaki was ready to leave the market place.

Ikko wanted to hide a smirk that was itching to show on his face, but could not hold back a chuckle. Though, there was this dark and heavy feeling growing within the pit of his stomach. With Asumi throwing a temper tantrum and yelling put Tsubaki's name, within the crowd was a figure staring at Ikko.

Time itself seemed to slow down for a brief moment with the wind stopping and the smells of different spices, flowers and other scents turning into dirt and blood. Ikko could feel something hit him in the chest hard as muffled screams echoed through his ears. The figure standing still and his eyes…

Ikko coughed up blood and landed hard to the ground as Tsubaki ran towards him in a rush. She was yelling his name, placing her hands over his chest and Her blue eyes looked erratic but t rt kng to remain calm. People were yelling, running, and Asumi stood in her place with a tear sliding down her face. Some of his blood splattered on her cheek. She was motionless.

The blind shinobi disappeared into the crowd as Ikko's life was hanging by a thread.

* * *

Running through the forest faster then any animal alive, he could feel his lungs burning. His heart was beating fast and wild. The trees making shapes of shadow monsters with long sharp fangs and eyes watching as the shinobi made his way through the thickness.

Blood dripped to the dirt and bandages thrown and flying with the wind. His bare feet trying to sense the chakra around him, but there seemed to be nothing other then the small amounts from otheriving things. His body was shaking horribly from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. That chakra was familiar, but it wasn't _his._

He cursed to himself for making a hasty fatal kill. Damn!

"You were to eager. " The voice said with utter disappointment in its tone.

"I could feel that chakra. The Uchiha clan's chakra is different then that of a Senju. You know this." The blind shinobi countered. "It won't be long before they find out. I am not healed enough to kill that Uchiha."

"No, but you can find him. Word will reach him quickly and your chance to strike will come." The voice spoke as it engulfed the blind man into its shadow.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow! Look at those alerts and favorites. Keep them coming guys! I like when I see new readers adding my story and looking at the reviews. Honestly, I would love a little more but that is okay. You are not obligated to write so I will leave it at that.

My life has been busy this past month with me going to the field this week and having to pull duty. So I am preparing myself for that. How fun to those who know what I'm talking about. Well, as I have seen in the reviews, Asumi is not the most well liked character or she is. It's all up to the reader. Asumi is just another side character whose jealousy has gotten the better of her.

I also love writing the brotherly bond between Izuna and Madara. Gotta love siblings.

In conclusion, I do not know when I will release the next chapter. Army life consumes my writing and free time along with spending time with my family. I hope once i am back from the field I have the next chapter out. Enjoy your week and month y'all! C:


	13. Mortality

He remembered her voice. The way she sung him sweet lullabies before he closed his eyes to dream of a world he wished to see. Those who had the gift of sight could see wonder and she always described the world to him through song or poem. Her voice was so soft; a voice of a mother. The melodies in the rhythm with each song, singing of something ancient. There was always a story within each song. He noticed it was one of the beginnings of the world. Where everything is connected through some force. He was a child then, in a land of an unforgiving world. Where boys had to become warriors and fight wars they had no part in.

They sought them. Shinobi clans would come from far and wide to have an alliance with the nomads. They were valuable in their swordsmanship. If one clan was fighting another, the nomads of the desert would heed a call. So was a the life of a shinobi.

Now, as he sat silent on a tree branch high above the ground, his only thoughts were nothing but a mission. The dark shadow was next to him, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His breathing calm, his eyes staring into the horizon. Another shinobi army moves to the west and a battle was to be expected. The blind shinobi could sense the army but was not interested in such a low class clan. Their chakra signs not as high as that of an Uchiha or Senju.

They were in silence. The young blind man collected in his thoughts. The shadow keeping calm as another battle was heading underway. The blind shinobi could hear his mother's calm voice humming in his mind. If only he could have seen her face before she died.

There was no mother to sing him to sleep. The stories of men fighting for honor; there was none in the field of war. Only blood soaked the grass feeding the earth. All life came from something, that he knew. For years since he was thrown away by his own people, he thought of revenge. To destroy them all and forever clear of their existence from history.

He could feel his eyes close as the mornings light shined down upon him. His body was recovered, but not to the full extent he wanted it to be. He could feel all living things around him moving to the mornings routine. But something in the distance disturbed him.

"He follows." The deep voice spoke from beside him.

"I've noticed his chakra the moment I left that village. He has been keeping his distance from me. I wonder how long he plans on waiting." The blind shinobi opened his eyes. Focusing his chakra to the soles of his feet, the outlines of a man so familiar to him was coming in closer.

"I grow tired of having to wait." He spoke as the shadow moved away from the light.

"Your impatience has left you badly injured before. You would have been killed if it was not for my threads getting you out of the way of his water dragons." The voice had a hard time, which the blind shinobi never liked. There have been many occasions were he was saved by the voice and always scolded if not punished for being wreckless.

"Are you willing to fight this time without me having to rescue you when you get into trouble?" The voice asked. "He is one of the strongest shinobi in all the land. You survived once, can you survive again?"

The blind shinobi ran towards his opponent with his curved sword in his hand. The dark shadow watched from a far distance with his focus on his pupil, whose form was all but a blur. He felt anger rising within him. The shadow had struck a nerve it seems as the young man would go and fight while still under recovery. He still had bruises on his body and the cuts that were bandaged had healed enough to become scars. Though, he taught the blind man well in the art of battle, his second run in with the most strongest shinobi in all the land has come to finish the job.

' _Will you survive the wrath that is Tobirama Senju?'_ The shadow thought as he sat on a branch underneath the shade. Whether he showed mercy on the young shinobi was a matter of suggestion, but the shadow could not help but take pity on him. Maybe, just maybe he would save his ass like he has done so many times before. Just, not without a beating by Tobirama Senju.

* * *

Two forces of war clashed hard with their weapons making contact. The noise echoing through the trees and the strong force of rushing wind blowing leaves around them. Birds and animals in the distance fled in fear. Only the two men locked in combat stood in the middle of the woods. Surrounding them were trees and the sun casting shadows down upon them. Their breathing was steady, but their hearts pumped blood throughout their bodies. Tobirama was a quick shinobi and would never be matched with his speed. The blind man was almost knocked back when his sword clashed against the Senju's. The blind man could feel the tingle of electricity coursing through him.

This wasn't a good sign. The electricity was causing the chakra to fizzle and making things blurry. Even though he could see through the sole of his feet, the power of electricity going through him was making everything unbalanced.

Tobirama could see his opponent struggling against the electricity. Every nerve must be going crazy by the look of his face. Scrunched in pain, the Senju pushed harder against the curved blade. He was not going to let this shinobi go free like last time. He was certain that he was going to kill the blind shinobi, but not without asking more questions.

With a quick movement of his leg, the blind man swung at his opponent. Tobirama grabbed hold of the leg and twisted, but the shinobi saw his chance and swung his curved blade towards the Senju. Letting go of his leg, Tobirama had to move back before the blade could cut his skin.

The blind shinobi could sense the Senju's chakra. It was powerful and the way it flowed throughout his body was a sight to behold. "I thought the last time we fought you would have killed me. I might ha e been mistaken." The blind man spoke with a bit of a mock tone.

"You killed my men and those of my clan. I would have killed you if it were not for the shadow that saved you." Tobirama spoke in a calm manner. His eyes never leaving that of the shinobi before him. He was impressed at how well the blind man can fight and keep his chakra from being sensed. He would have had many years trying to perfect seeing through his feet with Tobirama wanted to k ow much more about his opponent. But, he did kill Senju clan members. It was unforgivable.

"If you would have heed my warning, they would still live. But, if you want to fight me and kill me, you will have to try to succeed." The blind man placed his curved sword in front of him.

Tobirama took a defensive stance and being one to never back down on a fight, he waited for the first blow. He had to get close enough again to the blind man to cut him. But if he can sense through his feet, Tobirama had to calculate everything around him. This shinobi had a gift and it was deadly.

* * *

"This village… I can only presume that they have resources we can have?" One of the elder council members asked with a raised brow.

"How can we be sure to trust them? Surely, Lord Madara, your time with them must have raised questions." Another asked unsure of what to think about the situation.

Madara only sat before them with arms crossed and an uninterested look upon his face. Another clan meeting was summoned during the early morning hours. Whoever had the nerve to wake Madara from his slumber was rather brave. Unfortunately, it was Izuna who took the full hit of Madara throwing a kunai at him. Thank the Gods for fast reflexes or else Izuna would have bled from the shoulder.

For days, the council has been keeping Madara busy. He spoke so little about his time in the village, which the council wanted more details about. They knew the extent of his injuries and were very grateful that he recovered. The healer, whomever they were, did wonders to their clan leader. He was stronger, even the scars he had on his body seemed to fade. It was as if he never been hurt.

Tsubaki was a rather interesting woman.

"There has been no sign of recent Senju activity. What could it mean? Are they planning an attack?" Hashirama would not directly attack the Uchiha plan's village. If anything, the Senju would walk to the gate with a big smile upon his face. Madara could not believe what he was hearing.

Listening to the old crows speak about the village in which Madara had plead an alliance too; he waited ever so patiently to speak. His body was fully recovered and he felt the constant need to spar someone. He needed to be stronger and never have to feel weak again. To say that Madara feared the blind shinobi for catching him off guard would be laughable, but in reality, Madara did not want to be blindsided again.

The nights were also rough with him sleeping so little. The dreams became constant, but when he did sleep, Tsubaki was always there to calm his restless mind. He found himself missing her presence near him. She had this protective aura around her, like all healers should. Tsubaki was his… _Don't say such things._

"If Lord Uchiha is to be corrected, the village's resources can be used to provide the clan weapons. There may be even prospects of merchants selling their goods to use for portection." Another old man spoke.

"I am never wrong in my dealings." Madara spoke up causing the council to look his way. It was rude of him to speak when elders were talking, but they knew of his temper. Madara spoke his mind and no one was willing to correct him on it.

"I spoke with the head of the village and made agreements, if only I had the idea of having his daughter as my wife." He would of shuddered at the thought of Koga's daughter being his wife.

"Another proposal?" Madara closed his eyes and sighed as the elder spoke. There were clans noble or not wanting their daughters be made wife of the Uchiha clan. It seems it was all the elders spoke of these days with Madara going off into battle. There needed to be an heir no matter who Madara chooses as a wife. The council needed a son who will be the next to lead the clan after Madara.

Since he left _her_ behind, Tsubaki was a better choice. She had her uses here within his clan. After thinking about it, Madara had made up his mind about the healer. Her skills, her knowledge, it could all be passed down. There was no saying whether Madara himself found her attractive or not, but marriage is about forming alliances. He did not care of what the council would have to say about it. She had nothing to her name. No clan, no parents, nothing but knowledge which Madara could use.

"I have no interest in that man's daughter. She is not a suitable woman for this clan. She cares only for herself and not her village. I have, however, found a more suitable woman who may be to the plan's standards." Madara spoke as his eyes opened. Dark eyes scanned every council member within the room. Each of them waiting for an answer from the head of the clan.

It was time to make an agreement no matter what old crows say. He was the leader of this clan, not them. Maybe they were advisors, but they only had that going for them. Madara cares and loves his people. He would do anything to keep them from harms way of he could, but maybe it was time to do something for himself.

Though, it would have to wait when a clan member burst through the door sweating and breathing hard. Madara and the council members looked towards the shinobi.

"You either have something important to say to have burst through the doors of a private meeting." Madara spoke not all to pleased with the disturbance. Though, he did feel relieved for the sudden distraction. One slip of the tongue would have had all the council ringing obscenities in his ears about his future wife.

 _Don't think of that healer woman as a prospect for a clan leaders wife_. He thought to himself.

"Forgive me, Lord Uchiha. But… but… an urgent message has come to our attention. Ikko, has been Injured severely and fighting for his life. By the request of Lady Tsubaki, she demands transportation for Ikko. She fears… She…" Madara was up and out of the door before the shinobi could say anything further.

His chakra was emitting from his body. The anger coming off of Madara was enough to put fear and distance in anyone in his way. Izuna could feel his brother's wrath just in the distance. The youngest Uchiha brother was the only one brave enough to stand before the angered clan leader. His dark eyes as black as coal with a stern look on his face contemplating the art of the kill. Madara was indeed a man with conviction and who ever pissed him off must have had good reason.

"Brother?" Izuna spoke.

"We must leave immediately. Troubles have come into the village. Ikko has failed his task and is injured." Madara spoke through gritted teeth. There was no doubt that Ikko would face a server punishment for his failings. To what extent? Izuna was not to clear on. Madara was always made to be the villain and a tyrant to other clan leaders, but Madara would never necessarily harm his own people unless told other wise.

"We? Can you not send a team to retrieve him while you focus on clan meetings?" Izuna said.

"No. The clan can handle their own for the time being. If this was an attempt assassination I must know who was behind this." Izuna could see past his brothers lie. Even though Madara held his emotions and never showing them, Izuna could see something. There was a dark and malice stare that was within his brothers eyes. It might have had to do with the blind shinobi. The very man he has been looking for with no whereabouts. Days would pass and Madara would grow restless.

Though, it seemed that the Senju clan had also back off from the war for awhile since Madara was hurt in battle. Hashirama was a kind man, but a fierce shinobi. It was no secret that the Senju clan leader still held a sort of torch of friendship with Madara. Could it be possible they shared a common enemy if the raids and attacks have ceased for the time being?

"Izuna?" Madara spoke causing the younger brother to fall back into reality.

"Will it only be you and me on this mission?" Izuna asked. There was no time for distractions on something this serious. A clan members life was at hand.

"Yes. I do not want any other clan member getting involved in this." Madara walked passed his brother without saying anything further. His chakra levels were going off the chart with his anger.

Izuna knew that only time would tell before the blind shinobi would make himself known. When it happens, only one man would come out of the battle alive.

* * *

She sat by his side, watching with tired eyes and blood still on her hands. His chest moving up and down and his breathing a bit ragged. The wound was deep and it took her many hours to bring back the shinobi from the brink of death. His chest was bandaged; not too loose or too tight. It was snug enough for him to breath, but also to keep the bleeding at bay. Never put the dressing over a wound to tight or risk injuring the patient further. He needs to breath.

Luckily, Ikko did not have a collapsed lung from the impact. There was no penetration to his lungs, only to his chest. He was going to make it by some good fortune.

Tokiko was in and out of the room. Checking on Tsubaki and worried about Ikko. Early in the day when the events unfolded, Tokiko was busying herself around the healing house talking to Po the herb badger. When suddenly Tsubaki rushed through the door and Ikko being supported by two villagers. Tokiko has seen all aspects of war, but Tsubaki has never seen a man go down before her. Po rushed by Tsubaki's side instantly and began to instruct her on how to remove a weapon without causing further damage.

Tokiko knew who done the attempt assassination. The blind man was nowhere to be found in the healing house. One could say it was him trying to assassinate Ikko. It all looked suspicious. Tokiko did not like the blind man. He sent off a bad and evil vibe. His chakra emitted something dark, something monsterious. He was an outsider from a people thought dead. Could it have been the desert nomads who, in stories, killed his own people?

It was all but stories until Tokiko saw him. Bloodied, fighting for life, but no one could refuse an injured man. The older healer looked back to Tsubaki. She was tired. She was lacking sleep. This was the life of a healer. Constantly taking care of small and big wounds. War or not, people needed them. Sometimes their life had to be put into a hault.

Tsubaki did not look fazed and concentrated on the task at hand. When Ikko was fully stabilized, the healers could not rest. Po stuck by Tsubaki's side and left once the chaos calmed. Though, not before a warning to the healers about the blind shinobi coming back. If word is true about him, the desert nomads always seeks something. What it is, no one knew.

"You did a wonderful job, Tsubaki." Tokiko whispered softly. It was only words of encouragement that got her through the most toughest of ordeals.

Tsubaki smiled a sad smile. Her eyes looked to her mentor and not her figure with softness. In her mind, she wished it was him she was looking at. Maybe he could be her solidarity when times of trouble come about. Her own feelings have never been considered until she met him. Now, with one of his clan members fighting to survive, could he see more in her? Her job as a healer was more important as a life was hanging by a thread.

Tokiko could see the struggle that Tsubaki held within her mind. What could life be like outside these walls. A healer rarely had a family. They rarely lived outside of their village's. Tsubaki was still young enough to leave, but she could not. Promised something that many dream about, Tsubaki was dealing with a battle inside.

She hated to admit to herself, but she was slowly falling for Madara Uchiha. A man of power, of a title that many could fear. Though, underneath that hard exterior, could be a man worth caring for. Such childish thought could get people killed. Tsubaki had to kick herself out of such thoughts again. This was her life. She was never meant to become a clan leaders wife.

 _Come back to me. Your comrade needs you. I need you._

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter out the door. I really have nothing else to say but wait till the next chapter comes out. Also, a little about out to all the moms out there. I know I'm having a day off and going back to a busy work schedule. Thank your mother or who ever you see as your mother figure. Please review guys, I hate begging but I like to hear your thoughts. If you are there in the background, that is fine. I just want some motivation to get me through this work week and possibly a new chapter very soon.

May525: I would really like to hear your theory on why you think it's Kakazu. Maybe your right, but you will have to see.


	14. Reap

No one knew why the blind shinobi targeted Ikko. It was sudden; the attack. He just walked out of the house of healing and somehow, found his target by chance. _Or was it luck_? Even so, the blind shinobi had caused panic. Koga was not so pleased as peace within his village has not been disturbed by the troubles of war. It all seemed to unwind by one shinobi.

Her eyes seemed to have lost their shine. Her face looking stressed from the lack of sleep. Her hair tied back by a simple tie leaving some strands to fall in her face. There have been many times where Tsubaki has felt guilty. Her line of work comes with its share of stress and guilt that can weigh on ones body and mind. Tokiko felt a pain in her heart seeing her former student this way. Tsubaki blamed herself for all this. But, it was not her fault. No one could have predicted this. She should have seen the signs, she should have talked more to him, but she could blame herself for letting him hurt her other patients and almost killing a man she would call a friend.

"Why would he do this?" She looked to the cup of tea in her hands.

Her heart was heavy and she felt the need to find the answers. The blind shinobi was under her care and she had failed everyone around her. If only she knew how dangerous this man was, maybe she could have done something. But Tsubaki was no shinobi. There was nothing she could have done to prevent anything.

She felt helpless and useless.

"There have been stories about a shinobi like him. A lone man, blind, killing shinobi on both sides. Po told a story about a tribe of desert nomads that were killed by one of their own many years ago. He suspected that this was the same shinobi, but no one knew what this man looked like only that he was of nomad descent." Tokiko spoke.

Tsubaki looked towards the older healer. She told Tokiko of her worries and how she wished she would be of much help, but Tokiko had only assured that being a healer in a time of war was enough. She did not need to be a shinobi to fight battles. A healer battles to save the life of someone in their care.

The liquid in the cup had stopped steaming. The silence in the room was unbearable. Focusing on the doubt within her would not improve anything. All it did was bring back the horrors of a long past she wished to keep deep inside of her mind. Po had talked to Tsubaki and he made sure that she was not as useless as she claims to be. Where this doubt came from, only Tsubaki could answer for herself.

"How is Po sure that this was the right shinobi?" Tsubaki asked. "There are plenty of desert people that travel beyond their borders. Even their shinobi have to have a uniform in which they fight in. To think people would let a young man - a blind one- fight their wars."

Tokiko poured herself some tea tying to find the right words to say. Tsubaki was only killing herself trying to make sense of it all. Po only knew about the story of the nomads that were massacred. A living nomad from that tribe was unheard of until stories started about a blind man with tan skin fighting in the wars. His use of a pair of curved blades inspired legends.

Sitting quietly to the side was Ikko, observing and listening closely to the older healer woman. He looked like a mess with his hair in a tangled mess and bags underneath his eyes. If one looked closely underneath his clothes, bandages were there. Clean and fresh after the mornings routine of changing them. Though, he still felt pain in his chest from the weapon, but he was recovering well.

"Po never disclosed that information to us. He was sure it was the shinobi you have healed. Desert people never leave their land unless in times of war." Tsubaki took a sip of her tea trying to process the details. Tokiko could see that this disturbed her. She knew what kind of background Tsubaki came from and wondered if this was bringing back some unpleasant memory.

"Of coarse, that badger keeps his secrets unless we give him one of more rare herbs." Tsubaki rubbed her forehead out of agitation. Tokiko chuckled softly and Ikko smiled. He enjoyed the company of the two healers and seeing how dedicated they both were to their works. With the endless patients coming tk them, it might not be of any wonder how anyone could resist Tsubakis healing touch.

Though, his smile faltered as to why he was here in the first place.

The aftermath of the days before have made the villagers uneasy. Strangers coming into the village were always suspected of doing something. The villagers always kept a sharp eye. This place never seen war Ikko noticed. Koga had hired shinobi from neighboring villages to guard the village and his daughter in case the man responsible for Ikko's attempt murder comes back. Though, it was a bit farfetched to go tk such extremes. Ikko was a fully capable man who was caught off guard.

Tsubaki continued talking to Tokiko and her face seemed to be stressed. No doubt the toll of everything had come upon her and hearing about Koga's daughter as well. Asumi, however, had made it all about her. Claiming the attempt assassination was for her being the village leaders daughter. Tsubaki and most of the villagers did not see it as such. No one knew who the shinobi was truly targeting.

Ikko took a deep breath in. The pain shot through his chest quickly, causing him to make a pained face. Tsubaki turned her attention towards her patient with a worried look. She placed her cup on the table and placed her hand behind Ikko's back. He jumped at her touch and looked to her. He swore his cheeks were turning red.

"Are you hurting still, Ikko? Do I need to make a herb tea for you?" Tsubaki asked. All talk of moments past pushed to the side. The attention was on Ikko and he does not like being the center of attention.

Ikko coughed and shook his head of pain and embarrassment.

"No. No. I am fine, Lady Tsubaki. I am thinking about what I am going to report back to Lord Uchiha. He is not going to be so pleased that I was weak and not keeping my guard up. His punishments are not very ideal." Ikko placed his hand on his chest. Damn this pain. Damn the shinobi. The pain was getting worse, but he had to overcome it. The shinobi that did this to him was still out there. Madara was a man not empathetic to the weak. Hell, he trained Ikko and even spared with him from time to time.

"If he does anything to injure you further, I know some herbs that can slow a man his size down ten fold." Tokiko said with a sly smile.

"Do not suggest using _those_ herbs you old crow. Remember what happened last time you made someone use them." Tsubaki's eye twitched in annoyance.

Ikko smiled softly, but the pain within his chest was not letting up. Tsubaki calmed herself as she noticed her patient in pain.

"You sure you are okay? I am just worried because you should be resting. Are you Uchiha's always this stubborn?" Tsubaki smiled as she spoke. Ikko smiled back and before he could speak, it seemed as if someone had eavesdropped on their conversation; and a voice was heard. This caused Ikko to panic slightly. How could he not feel their presence?

"The Uchiha are known for being stubborn and strong." Said a voice from behind the door.

"But we also known to be handsome."

All eyes turned to the door as it opened. The Uchiha brothers stood before them, tired, and maybe hungry from their journey. Izuna had a smile upon his dirty face. No doubt, what he said could be true but they knew he was trying to make the atmoshpere a little lighter. Tsubaki felt her heart beat fast but scolded herself to calm down as Madara entered behind Izuna. Tokiko stood up and offered both men a seat and some tea, which only Madara declined. He decided for standing near the door with arms crossed and a solemn look upon his face.

Ikko's face had paled and his hands clenched as Madara stood. What was there to say? He was an Uchiha. One of the most feared and trained of all shinobi in the lands. To explain to Madara Uchiha himself would be like being fed to the wolves, only worse. Tsubaki could see this within the injured shinobi and tried to calm him down with a small soft pat behind his back. Ikko flinched slightly at the touch which Madara had noticed. _Was he jealous_?

"Lord Uchiha, forgive me for…" Ikko spoke after a few moments of tense silence.

Madara turned a disappointing eye towards his clan member. His cold dark stare sending a chill down Ikko's spine. The pain in his chest growing worse which Tsubaki caught on quickly from his ragged breathing and sharp intake of breath. He had to calm himself, Tsubaki thought to herself. Before the very pale man, a cup of fresh tea was placed in front of Ikko. Tokiko knew instantly to make a herb tea for the wounded Uchiha, but not without a scold towards the elder Uchiha to not try to kill his own clan member with his stare.

Madara was known for many things and his cold hard stare was one of them. Ikko swallowed saliva that was forming in his mouth. He was not scared. He was not.

"Ease yourself, Ikko. You are just recovering from your almost fatal wound. Breath slowly or I will have to put you to sleep with a sleeping herb." Tsubaki said as she felt Madara's eyes on her. She paid no mind to it at the moment. Her focus was on her patient. Always a first priority. Such was a way for a healer.

"Yes. I am sorry." Ikko stumbled out.

Izuna could see from the corner of his eye the complete jealousy his elder brother was giving off. He would of smiled a sly smile if it were not for Tokiko scolding the elder Uchiha for his brashness. Ikko has already been through enough and having Madara's famous death glares was just a added bonus to his already death sentence. Izuna might have to have another stern talking, but to see his brother act out on pure jealousy was something Izuna will never let slide.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Ikko. If Madara is scaring you, I shall make him leave." Izuna stated trying to be the more level headed sibling, rather then having Madara hound Ikko for the answers he wanted. Said elder brother glared hard towards Izuna, which he ignored with a grin.

Tsubaki sighed heavily and shook her head. They were deffintly brothers. Tokiko chuckled as she sat next to Izuna.

"Scared? If there is anything Ikko could be scared of would not be me." Madras spoke which caused Izuna to knocked his brother to the floor.

Tsubaki could see the hesitation within Ikko's facial expression. "Now, gentlemen, let us not get to rowdy. Poor Ikko needs the rest and having Lord Uchiha trying to kill Tsubaki's patient will only disturb the peace we are trying to hold here in the house of healing or have you forgotten?"

Madara fell silent for a moment which surprised them all. Tsubaki turned her attention towards him. He looked regretful and his attention was on hers. "Forgive me." He said.

For that moment, it seemed he was saying to her. Maybe she thought too much of it and shook of the thought not wanting to act like a girl in love. This was not the time to be acting as such.

"Ikko needs rest and plenty of herbs. He also needs to not draw to much in his strength." Tsubaki said and rose from her place with Ikko. The shinobi thanked the Gods for his good fortune on not having to face the wrath of Madara Uchiha.

"Any question you have for him must wait until I say he is ready." Tsubaki was stern with her ways. Healers knew best, but Madara was not a man for patience. Izuna placed a firm hand on his brothers arm. He was not going to ruin this. His impatience for the blind shinobi's head was growing or maybe was it that jealousy?

"Will we have a problem, Lord Uchiha?" Tsubaki said.

Was she challenging him?

"I will not go against a healers wishes." Madara spoke as he turned his attention elsewhere. He would have grinned and teased the healer, but he would not dare do so. It would be to obvious.

Izuna chuckled softly as Madara jabbed his side with his elbow. No one was a sore loser more then Madara Uchiha. He took a deep breath in with his eyes closing. How could such a woman have a great effect on him? Never. Never has anyone try to challenge him, but she was right. He won't admit it, but Tsubaki was a healer first and that was all she could ever be.

 _Says the man who wanted her as a wife_. His thoughts taunted.

He grumbled under his breath as Izuna looked to his brother in question. Madara has not been acting himself lately. One way or another, Izuna will make Madara confess his feelings or his worries. Right now, Ikko needed the proper rest and care. The hunt for the blind shinobi would have to stall another day. No doubt Koga is aware of their presence already in his village.

This just keeps getting better.

* * *

 _It was a barren wasteland where life thrived and knew how to survive. When man walked the earth, he knew only survival and the tools given to him by the Gods. In a time where men fought each other, the nomads were people who believed if they searched the desolate wasteland, the Gods would provide for them._

 _Their skill unmatched. Their way of survival forever lost in the sands of time. What remains of them are tales and myth._

 _He knew only blood and steel. He knew her voice even though he never saw her face. Only a world of darkness until he was taught how to 'see'. The large shadow that always looked over him guided the blind shining in his training._

" _Saif, you must concentrate your chakra to the ground. Let it flow through the trees, through every root of all living things._ " _The voice spoke._

 _Saif. His name._

 _'Saif, my son. You will learn and grow to become a fine warrior for our people. Remember to always dance with the blades given to you. Someday, your life will be worth something._ '

...

He fell to his knees. The very breath knocked out of his lungs as his curved blade only inches from his finger. Blood was spilled and the blade tasted blood. He knew he had cut the Senju for he could taste blood in his mouth. His body was shaking from the fatigue as his hands clenched the dirt beneath him. Wounding his opponent could turn the tide of the battle. His chakra was close to being depleted. He could feel it deep within him. How?! How could he not be strong enough to defeat Tobirama Senju?

He turned his head to the side to spit out blood. He was hurt, he knew this. His muscles were twitching constantly and his nerves were sending messages to his brain to heal his body. Being wounded once more was becoming an annoyance to the blind man.

' _Will you fail_?' He could hear that deep voice in his mind. His tone full of disappointment.

' _Will you fail me Saif?'_

He could feel the pain coursing through his body. If seemed small movement sent paralyzing pain to shoot through every crevice. His muscles were tensing, not wanting move. He knew his chakra was low and he had to reserve it. He was fighting with all of his might against the Senju. Though, it was tough considering Tobirama was fast and rather calculating. His use of jutsu's was hard to dodge for the blind man. He had to use every ounce of his chakra to see through his feet. He was lucky to still be alive against someone strong.

Tobirama stood before the blind shinobi. His sword now resting at his side as he could see how helpless this shinobi before him was. The sun hid behind clouds causing a cool breeze to pass through both men. It was a solemn feeling. If one could listen closely, they might here the soft voice of a woman humming. Tobirama, however, kept his distance from the blind man, but he was close enough to strike in case the blind man wanted to attack from a close range.

"Give up now while you still have chakra. Do not risk your life and run, because it will not end well for you." Tobirama spoke in a calm tone.

The blind shinobi could feel the sweat dripping off his forehead. "I have always heard that the great Tobirama Senju never shows mercy to his foes. Why am I granted such a notion?"

Tobirama took a knee to catch his own breath as a jolt of pain coarsed through his right leg. Shinobi never showed their fatigue or their weakness. Fighting this blind man, Tobirama could see that the use of his feet was his only option in able to 'see' what was before him. It was interesting to say the lease. There were not many shinobi that could fight barefoot unless it was deemed necessary.

"You must answer my questions." It was a simple answer. One Tobirama could only think of at that moment. True, he was one of the strongest shinobi in all the land and some say stronger than his brother, but he was one to get answers.

The blind shinobi looked up to the man. His hands could feel the chakra flowing through the Senju man. He had to escape once more to live to fight another day. His mission was not yet finished. He clenched his teeth in frustration. Tobirama saw this action and stood in a fighting stance.

"Questions? No! You are only in my way from me continuing my mission. You are not the one I need to kill." The blind shinobi was furious. The chakra he could feel through his feet had picked up something firmiliar. The dark shadow had felt it as well and knew who it was. He would have smiled if it were not for the future fight he would be able to see.

Tobirama stood his ground waiting for his chance to strike. As it were, the blind shinobi was contemplating or so it seems until a sudden spike in his chakra caused Tobirama to charge forward with his sword ready to strike.

What Tobirama did not know was that attached to the blind shinobi was string. Invisible to the human eye unless you focused enough to see it. The dark shadow has kept his eyes on the blind man. Though he could say he was proud of having taught a strong protégé, there was still much for the blind man to learn. He was too hasty, too focused on trying to kill quickly where a shinobi makes his biggest mistakes.

' _I should let you die here, but your usefulness and talent cannot be destroyed_ '

Quickly, the blind man disappeared before Tobirama could strike a final blow. Looking about, keeping his eyes focused on his surroundings, he could hear something buzz through the air. Moving out of the way of kunai's coming towards him, Tobirama caught sight of the blind man. But, the smell of burning paper caused him to look down at the kunai's and knew that attached to them were paper bombs.

 _He wanted to get my guard down_. He thought and moved out of the way of the impact of the bomb. The blind man could feel the vibration and hear the explosion from his position. Tobirama was smart and would not put himself into a corner. The Senju would attack any moment, but would he be able to survive the fire?

...

"I could have killed him myself." The blind man spoke in anger. His teeth clenched as he looked into the blackness. The smell of smoke going through his nostrils. Madara was alive and well. His target was close and it seemed it was coming from the direction of that village.

"Could you have killed him Saif? Could you have lasted without my strings to rescue you? Before Tobirama could have ended your miserable life?" The tall shadow loomed over Saif.

The blind man backed down.

"But you hesitate." The voice scolded. He grew tired of having this blind shinobi wasting time.

"No. I could feel him. Madara Uchiha." Saif said and fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

* * *

 **AN:** We finally get a name to our blind shinobi. It took me awhile to think of something, but I believe he deserved a name. Finally getting to the good parts and soon, Madara and Saif will battle it out or will they? Well, find out in the next chapter.


	15. The Knowing

The night was filled with the smell of smoke and burning wood. All living things fled in horror from their battle- not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Deer, rabbits, wolves, and birds fled quickly knowing danger approached. Man was a devastating creature and the animals knew this since they walked on two legs and spilled blood to the earth.

Man was terrifying so they fled the moment the blind one struck. Now, nothing but burned and dead trees lay waste to a once beautiful forest. All was still and quiet here without the danger. The moon high above the earth shined bright upon the desolate land of dead trees. What was once home to all of nature's children was remnants of a battle fought. He looked upon the devastation with keen eyes trying to find the blind shinobi.

Through the smoke there was nothing resembling a corpse of anything human. No remains. Nothing. The fire was put out by the use of his water jutsu. If anyone could see smoke from miles away, there was no telling who could be hiding among the foliage. As it stands now, no one was within miles. He was safe for the moment.

He let out a shaky breath trying to compose himself. He could feel his body shake from using such a great amount of chakra. Fingers twitched and his armor scratched in many places, but was not broken. He had some cuts that lightly bled; mostly his finger and on the left side of his cheek.

The fight may have been over and his opponent no longer within his line of sight. If there was no charred remains, it must mean that the blind shinobi was still a love somewhere far from their battle location. Tobirama was a shinobi known for his great strength, intellect, and his jutsus. He could sense his opponent, but as it was, the blind shinobi could not be sensed. _They must have hidden themselves. I cannot feel their chakra._

Looking to the moon in the night sky, he could feel his eyes close wanting to rest. How could such an opponent cause so much destruction? Though, he could not help but wonder about this strange ominous feeling growing within his mind. There was another more dangerous shinobi helping the blind one.

He clenched his fists tightly for being distracted with wanting answers. Whoever wanted Hashirama dead was not going to reveal themselves rather easily. They may be using the blind man as a pawn- a mean to an end in some way. Tobirama sighed heavily knowing he was going to have to explain his long absence to his brother. Knowing Hashirama, he was worried like a mother hen to her chicks.

A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of his more carefree brother. Being clan leader may have changed him, for the better. Tobirama could feel the memories seeping in on his brothers mysterious outings. Only later to be discovered he was meeting with the eldest Uchiha boy. They were friends at some point in their boyhood, but as grown men with clans to lead, they were enemies.

Dwelling on the past was not going to resolve anything. Tobirama had to return back to the village and so he set off into the night. Bruised, scratched, tired, and hungry. It was a sight Hashirama did not like to see with any of his shinobi. He knew Tobirama was a capable man who could handle his own in any fight, which made Tobirama much more fiercer of the two Senju men. It's not to say Hashirama was weak by any sense. The Senju clan leader was no fool, though he had a tendacy to smile and act careless at times. It did not mean that Hashirama would let his guard down. Still having childish dreams and wanting to make leave with their long time rivals: the Uchihas.

Both Senju brothers were complete opposites of each other.

Tobirama was much to serious and took his job without fail. Hashirama sometimes had to be put in his place by him, but both brothers had a large amount of respect for each other that no opponent could touch.

"Brother, you have returned in one piece. I am glad. " Hashirama stated with a look of relief upon his face.

"You doubt me never coming back? " Tobirama stated with a nonchalant tone. As always, Tobirama was one to never engage in full conversation. Straight to the point and never a funny bone in his body. Was it rare to see his brother smile? Yes, but it would have to be forced out of him to even see something genuine.

Hashirama chuckled and always with a big smile upon his face placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. Tobirama rarely wanted anyone to touch him. Brother or not, he gently moved his shoulder trying to pry his brothers hand off him. Hashirama's chuckle slowly became a laugh. Why was he this way?

"I could never doubt you, brother. What news do you bring and give me a good excuse as to why you were gone for this long. The clan was beginning to talk that you met battle with the Uchihas." Even though Hashirama had a carefree demeanor he could quickly become serious and defend his clan with the fiercest attacks.

"It would be better if we discuss this privately. Something is amiss and I am certain that whomever tried to attack you has tried to attack Madara Uchiha, from the Intel I have gathered." The mention of Hashirama's childhood friend sent a surge of regret coursing through him. But it was not shown so easily.

"Yes, let us speak of such matters where it can be discussed without prying eye's. But, let's tend to whatever wounds you managed to get. Surprising an opponent was able to land such a blow." Hashirama teased his brother and lightly tapped his shoulder.

Tobirama could feel the urge to tackle his brother to the dirt. How could he take such things lightly? He was a clan leader for the love of the Gods. Tobirama closed his eyes trying hard not to show much emotion, let alone a smile to his brother. Underneath that cold heart of his, Tobirama loved his brother even if he showed it in a different way.

* * *

The morning came with a cool breeze passing through. The village was quiet for the moment with some people waking themselves up for the mornings trade and sell. Merchants cleaning counter tops, bakers making a fresh batch of bread for the mornings rush, and children rubbing their eyes to another day of mischief. Another day has brought peace with no signs of the blind shinobi who caused fear in their hearts. The villagers were thankful for that peace to once more bring normality to their village.

Koga has been quiet and kept inside of his home. Rumor has spread that he was the main target of the shinobis hatred. His daughter escaped death if not for Ikko- an Uchiha- who suffered the consequence. Asumi was always about the village and never far from her bodyguards. As for Koga, the villagers were starting to think war was coming their direction. Their relief, however, quieted down those rumors when the head of the Uchiha clan appeared along with his brother.

To others, it was a sign of death.

She never cared for the village rumors that spread from the mouths of the peasants. If it wasn't something she could use as leverage, she would dismiss it with a flick of her wrist. Asumi could care less for the rumors of war. The village has been at peace since her father took over as the leader and as far back as she could remember, there was never conflict at their doorstep.

Asumi walked out into the early morning with her servant in tow and guards keeping their eyes out in case something went amiss. It was a rare occurrence for Asumi to be up this early, let alone walking in the village market where the merchants were not yet open.

Fuyuko sighed as she was walking behind Asumi. The young woman's thoughts were high up in the clouds of potential marriage and not on the happenings that occurred just days before. Her life was in danger for the love of the Gods! And yet, here she was walking without a simple care in the world because her fascination with Lord Uchiha has caused her to go and see him .

"Why he wants to stay with the healers is beyond me, Fuyuko. We have plenty of room for the Uchiha's, but I bet it has something to do with Tsubaki- the garden rat." Asumi stated as she walked past merchants getting ready for the day.

"I see nothing special about her. She may have some beauty, but not compared to me. She is too kind and gentle, but underneath it is a woman who bares her teeth rather then scratch with her nails." Asumi spoke as Fuyuko tired her best to ignore such words towards Lady Tsubaki.

"You know what a woman is worth for her beauty, Fuyuko?" The servant prayed to the Gods for her to shut her mouth.

"No, my Lady. What is a woman's worth for her beauty?" Asumi had a smile upon her face and a gleam in her eyes. She chuckled loudly as merchants eyes glided towards her.

"She is to be a suitable wife and child sons. She is to be obedient, never a challenge. Men may like a challenge in a woman, but she has to be easy and willing to birth sons. I have been taught to be a wife since I was born. My lineage may not be of a noble blood, but I am far better then that garden rat." Asumi looked up to the morning sky. Birds were flying overhead and the clouds a beautiful blue color.

Fuyuko felt her eye twitch from the complete ignorance of Asumi. This woman! If only someone were to snap her out of this fantasy world and come to terms that she was almost killed! For the love of the Gods, does this not affect her in any sense? Fuyuko could not be this harsh, maybe it was some kind of coping mechanism for her. Maybe she wanted to forget about it. The young servant felt kind of shameful for thinking such thoughts about Asumi. A young man was injured and the whole village was afraid of war.

"Are you not listening Fuyuko?" Asumi asked.

"Forgive me Lady Asumi, I was lost in thought." Asumi stopped walking. They were close to the house of healing. It was just up ahead and the morning crowds were now coming to the marketplace. It felt kind of peaceful to see people looking at today's picked fruits and vegetables. The merchants smiling at their customers and the sun just behind clouds.

"Ah, well you need to pay attention. It is this daydream fantasy that it is of no wonder you are not married." _Mood ruined_.

The two women continued their walk in complete silence. Asumi not minding the quietness as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her and if she had to guess, trying to avoid her. She made sure to not let him out of her sight as he cautiously walked closer unwillingly.

"Lord Uchiha, good morning." Asjmi spoke with a big smile upon her face.

Izuna had an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head. This was Fuyuko's first encounter with an Uchiha and by the rumors of their appearance, she could see why many of the village woman had their eyes on the two brothers.

"Good morning, Lady Asumi. I was just walking this way to meet with your father on my brothers behalf." This conversation was not going how Izuna planned it.

"My father has been waiting for your older brother since yesterday. He is not pleased that he has yet to show or is he under that garden rats spell? No doubt she has her claws on him knowing I am a perfect match for your older brother for marriage." Both Izuna and Fuyuko had to keep from rolling their eyes.

While other villagers were at war with one another, Asumi thought only of marriage.

"Has he thought about it?" Asumi urged an answer out of Izuna.

Being the more calm of the two, Izuna said nothing about it. Marriage was a topic Madara did not want to talk about. The elders placed much pressure upon his brother and with the business of the blind shinobi still lingering on his mind, marriage was the last thing he was thinking about.

Though Madara recovered, Izuna still could see the battle scars. The sleepless nights and the disappearing acts his brother does to avoid anyone. There was no telling what was going through his mind. But, he felt at peace when he was by Tsubaki's side. Her healing capabilities seemed to calm even the most battle-hardened shinobi.

Izuna had to hold back something within him. Thinking about his brothers happiness seemed to diminish into darkness. His eyes focused back on the two women; Asumi still talking to him thinking he was listening to her ramblings. Her servant woman looked to him with worry and a frown.

"I am sorry to cut the conversation short, Lady Asumi, but I must see to your father. If you want to find Madara, you might have to search." Izuna left the two women to their own devices.

Asumi had a slack jaw and was rather irritated by the lack of interest by the youngest Uchiha. No matter, finding Madara would not be much of a challenge. He would have to be roaming around somewhere in the marketplace or waiting to see her father sometime later in the day.

Her heart fluttered with anticipation to seeing his handsome face. Her world filled with fantasies of living a dearest life without problems. If only Asumi could look up to the hill where a lone figure walked and following closely behind her was the man she longed for.

Romance and love. Blind to her as the rains in the desert.

* * *

She walked up the hill with a basket of flowers. The wind gently blowing on the petals. Her hair tied once more and gently blowing behind her. She breathed in the crisp air with a smile on his face. When she reached the graves, she placed a flower on each with a significant that meant more to her than any other flower. Each grave given the flowers that described who they were in life, she prayed silently to their souls.

Tsubaki felt the heaviness within her heart that she felt praying would ease her. Her eyes closed, knees folded beneath her and her hands together, she prayed to the Gods. She prayed for the souls of the dead, whom she could not save in this life.

He watched her from a distance. This scene once more familiar to him. The graves before her, were shinobi she has treated but they ended up dying in her care. The guilt was heavy for her which he could see, but trying to understand such a feeling could not manifest itself. Shinobi are tools who have mastered many fighting forms through training.

He blinked and sighed. His feelings for this healer were never going to go away no matter how hard he tries to repress it. She was a useful asset he could exploit, but his conscience for something greater spoke louder. The flower given to him by her has been kept alive and has yet to wilt. Maybe a sign from the Gods that she was truly the one to become the wife of an Uchiha. Izuna had teased him about the flower, but explained to Madara about its meaning.

 _Meaning strength and integrity, but it can also mean infatuation. She saw something in you that many women overlook. She saw a struggle within you the moment you got hurt and treated you kindly. Lady Tsubaki may not love you, yet, but she may grow to learn as will you._

He walked towards her. The sun just now over the horizon as she lifted her head and her hands going to her sides. Standing beside her, she noticed that she was not alone on the hill.

They were quiet for a moment, basking in the sunlight. The way the light made Tsubaki's skin glow and the sad smile upon her face somewhat somber. This place above the hill where the dead lay was a solace for the healer. Madara had come to realize that Tsubaki was more then a healer woman. He knew next to nothing about her, yet this feeling of peace calmed his already troubled mind.

What was it that made this woman something special in his eyes? _Special_? No, that cannot be right. His dreams have haunted him since he was wounded by that blind shinobi. Always a battlefield, always death, and those words spoken by him. It had been troublesome to sleep and once Madara returned to the village, he slept without the nightmare.

Tsubaki had more of a talent then she likes to admit. She could calm children when they cried over a cut and heal a sick old man by giving him some soup with a small smile on her face. She would be a great asset to his people- to the Uchiha clan. She would make a good wife to any man. Madara blinked for a moment at such a thought. No man would have her.

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder to see Madara in deep thought. The wind gently blowing his hair and some of his clothing. She could not hold back a small smile as she looked to the graves before her.

"Death is never kind to those who heal." She said.

Madara looked to her once more and reached out a hand. There was no need to talk of such things before the dead. If Tsubaki doubted herself and her healing, Madara would have felt insulted. She was a healer and people will die in the process, but not Madara. The death God would have to fight for his soul when the time comes, but not this day. There were battles still needed to be won.

He replies with a smirk on his face, "Death only favor those who bring him souls."

Tsubaki looked back and noticed his outstretched hand. She took his hand in hers without question and steadily rose to her feet. Her cheeks slightly burning with embarrassment at having touched the Uchiha clan leader. If anything, a feared man with a reputation on the battlefield. Who stood beside her was more then a shinobi with a thirst for blood, was someone holding her hand and his dark eyes looking at her with conflicting emotions.

This young woman was a suitable match for the most feared shinobi. She was brave and would challenge him, but she also had a very motherly nature. It was something a man would look for in a wife. She could produce many sons and the Uchiha clan could be very powerful. Tsubaki may not have come from a noble house or has land, but it did not matter to Madara. He has seen his fare share of other noble women and he saw them as nothing.

Tsubaki had a soft touch that calmed him as he felt something dark grow within his mind. This was his reason he wanted her. She was a healer of both body and spirit. To keep the darkness at bay for him that was forming. His nights we're restless. His mind haunted by the blind shinobi. Every dream he had was the same from beginning to end. Never a different outcome. It always ended with Madara dying by a blade. His words seeping through about many deaths and the growing hate in his heart.

She got closer to him feeling something resonating off of him. His height towering over her, his power radiating, and she did not feel danger when she made such a bold move. He was curious as to what she was doing; maybe even knowing what she was doing. Her free hand raising up and going towards his cheek, but Tsubaki stopped herself. She could not risk falling in love with a patient. Not again.

Her hand went back down to her side as Madara tilted his head. It was not odd to see a woman of respect not wanting to further give in to her feelings, if she had any for Madera himself. She turned her back to him, taking away her touch from his leaving it a bit cold due to the chill in the air.

"My apologies, Lord Uchiha. But, this is not professional. It is not right." She said.

Madara would have laughed at the very statement. Though, she was right about the situation. It was not intentional to mistake it for something romantic. He may as well miss an opportunity to kiss her if he so wished.

"I want you to come to my village. Your skill is very well needed. You are to valuable to be left here where it cannot grow. You have seen death countless times and have soothed the wounded. Your village leader Koga will give you to me." Madera spoke sending a slight chill down Tsubaki's spine.

This had hit a nerve within the healer. She was only seen as an assist for her skill. She turned around to come face to face with the man before her. Eyes in anger for a moment until she had time to fully process it all.

"You want me to leave this village which has been my home since I was sixteen. I lost everything from the war and you want me to leave it all? I am not the only healer with knowledge, why not admit something to me as to why I am of your choosing? " She kept her eyes on the shinobi.

Madara could feel her glare upon him. There was something strange about her that was never seen before. Tsubaki was ways a clam woman who may have been a bit of a bossy one when it came to her patients. To see her searching for something within Madara was trying to find water in a desert land. He could be blunt about it and say why he wanted a healer in his village.

"You have healed me and I want to repay you in such a high regard." Tsubaki felt her jaw slack a little from the answer. There was no need to repay her for doing her job. She felt a little insulted by such an answer really. The countless years learning and making progress only to be told she was valuable. All healers are in some aspect, but Madara was not saying it. She wanted him to say it! Whatever it may be. She was a fool for thinking she was feeling attraction for a man who only loved war.

Her conflicting emotions caused Tsubaki to walk away feeling flustered from having what peace she got from praying. She did not go far before Madara stopped her in her tracks. What he said next caused her heart to race and her mind filling with more questions then answers.

"And to make you my wife. Do not forget, Lady Tsubaki. I always get what I want."

* * *

 **AN:** Oh Lord, I suck at romance so much. It was a bit sudden but it had to get out there one way or another. This is probably my longest chapter I have written for this story. I am on a roll today and sorry for the month long wait. I know. I know. I apologize for it but I will not forget this story since it's always on my mind. My life has been super busy since I've been on mission and hopefully I get some normal days within the next month. Don't expect much out of me right now and be happy that a chapter is out. :3

Thank you all for the reviews and the likes. That really makes writing mean something to me.


	16. Like I Can

...

 _"You could lead a blind man to water. But you can't make him drink. "_

 **...**

"I will not allow it! " He slammed his hands hard against the table. His voice echoed clearly throughout the room. All contents on the table rattled against the force of his anger. Servants walking pass the closed doors dare not enter. They feared the backlash that may come at them. Best to leave it alone.

But one brave soul had one ear pressed against the door. She could hear her father's angry voice. The moment she saw her future husband walk through the manor gates, she could not help but feel so infatuated. Seeing Madara Uchiha in all his powerful glory walking with a slight breeze in the air had made Assuming blush beyond the realm of God's. He was so handsome to her. His stature reading of pure power that none could touch. Oh, how she wanted him. She even wondered how he fared in bed.

Oh, such naughty thoughts. She giggled as he passed her without so much as a glance in her direction. No matter, he will learn to love her. No man could escape her grasp. She followed closely behind him wondering where he was hiding when she sought him out. She wanted to ask him, but kept that in the back of her mind. Servants bowed in respect to the Uchiha clan leader as he passed.

Asumi could not hold back her smile for long. Listening closely to her fathers angered voice, she could only wonder why he was so angry. This was not going as planned. Was Madara going to take her as a wife or was he playing the long con? She hated waiting for answers and prayed her father could convince that stubborn shinobi.

"You cannot marry Lady Tsubaki! " She blinked once. She blinked twice. No. That could not be right.

She stepped away from the door in shock. _Marry that garden rat?_ No. That was just a slip of the tongue. Asumi could feel her lip quiver in both anger and sadness. Her thoughts of marriage shattering hard before her. How could this be? Her father has been pushing in her mind that she was going to marry into one of the strongest clans. It all was a lie! A damned lie!

She could feel tears starting to form. Her mind a mess. Her hands clenched tightly. She knew whose fault it was. It was all HER fault! She did something to change Madara's mind. What did she do? That garden rat was going to pay for her broken heart and dreams. She had nothing.

It was time to make a visit to the healing house and show that garden rat what it means to mess with Asumi's dream.

…

Izuna looked to his brother seeing no sense of worry. This meeting was not how he expected it to be, but he was relieved when Madara had taken claim to wanting Lady Tsubaki as a wife. This had upset the village leader beyond reason. There was hope for a marriage between the elder Uchiha and his daughter, but Madara was a man who did not change his mind. _At least he came to terms with his feelings_. Izuna thought sighing and waiting for Koga to stop his yelling. They were not children for the love of the Gods. They did not need to be scolded.

"Lady Tsubaki has no claim to any lands or alliance. She is but a healer with nothing in her name. My daughter has plenty of titles for you to invest in, Lord Uchiha. Can you reconsider your choice before you lose my generosity." Madara could see the desperation within Koga. The man only crossed his arms thinking about the backlash he will receive from his clan elders. Tsubaki would not be welcomed with open arms so quickly, but she could prove to the Uchiha clan that she is worth much more.

"I have thought of the choices for the time being. Lady Tsubaki has shown me what a capable healer she is and with much improvement, she can teach my people. If you are not happy with my decision, I will break our alliance and leave your village. War will follow and your people will be caught in the fight." Izuna could see the determination on his brothers face. One thing could be clear, Madara can be intimidating when he needed to be. He was a menacing figure that should within his build. Shinobi were trained to be strong in not only mind, but their body had to be fit.

Madara was a man no one wanted to fight with. He could best a man in taijutsu without using his chakra. Izuna could see that he had to calm his brother before he ended up saying something that could cause the both of them to get a harsh lashing. Knowing Madara, he might as well propose to Tsubaki in front of Koga and marry her in his village just out of spite. _God's, forgive Madrara for what he is to do_.

Izuna waited with anticipation on the backlash in three… two… one…

"You do not want to regret those words, Lord Uchiha. You come here as a guest in my village. Here you are threatening my people and its well-being because I refuse you a woman of no worth and will willingly give you my daughter. It's a declaration of war." Koga stood up from his seat. The air in the room was thick. Koga was letting out some of his chakra, but it was weak compared to Madara's.

"You are rather defensive over a woman such as Lady Tsubaki. You are not her father, so you have no say in who she marries. We have been here in this conversation before, Kora. I want nothing to do with that spoiled daughter of yours. Is a marriage to your daughter important, or are you frightened with the impact of war?" Madara leaned close showing much more authority. The blackness seemed to surround his person. His dark eyes instantly changing its color, revealing the Uchiha's power: the sharingan.

Koga has heard of its power. It was one of the factors that made the Uchiha's one of the most feared clans. To see it before him caused the man to tremble in-front of Madara and his brother. Izuna placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezed it. He knew that Madara's temper can cause trouble in places it should not. He was right though. Koga was not Tsubaki's father and could not permit her to marry. But she was a villager in his village. He could deny it, but Madara had the upper hand. There was no saying no to a clan leader and a dangerous man.

"Brother, enough." Izuna growled and clawed his brothers shoulder. The pain did not affect him, however. Izuna had to think fast before things got bloody and Koga call for backup.

Madara looked back to his youngest brother with a snarl on his lip. Both Uchiha brothers looking at each other with sharingan eyes. Koga let out a breath he did not know he was holding in. Sweat dripping down his brow and his eyes wide with fear. The power of the sharingan taking a toll on his mind and his body felt weak. He could not go to war with the Uchiha's, but he also could not let them slip through his fingers.

"Threatening a village leader for your own personal gain is what causes use to lose alliances. Calm your temper brother, or I will do it for you. One woman is not worth its trouble even if she is the cause of your infatuation." Izuna closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his normal dark eyes. Looking towards Koga, Madara grunted and turned his attention somewhere else.

Madara felt a sense of foolishness for letting his own personal feelings get the best of him. Tsubaki was not worth its trouble, but he wanted her. There was no need to explain to anyone of the reason. For Madara, his personal reason was his own. He could feel the hate growing deep inside of his heart. The darkness clawing its way through his veins to get deep inside of his blood. Hate. He could not become overcome with such a feeling. No one can understand why Tsubaki was able to calm him down from the hate; from that growing darkness. His brother may have been his reason to protect everything he loved, Tsubaki was just another reason to calm his nerves.

He turned his attention to the stunned village leader. His body shaking and eyes watering from the intense stare of Madara. He was feared. His very name sending chills down spines. His enemies on the battlefield trying to take him down.

 _All have failed. Except for a blind man_. He snarled trying to keep that man's face from coming out. Just another road block. He had to get this over with and go back to the Uchiha clan to settle all thought of marriage. This will shut them up for a moment until Madara had his chance at spilling Senju blood and finding the blind shinobi.

 _Tsubaki is more then what you think her to be. She will calm you so you will be able to focus. The elders will have to live with it. The blind shinobi is still out there. He may return to fight you_. A chance encounter. A chance to kill.

"As it stands, the Uchiha clan will continue trading resources. If you want to keep the peace, never question my choices." Madara spoke with a deadly tone in his voice.

Koga had yet to speak. His body and spirit was to shaken to muster any words. A man once familiar to war was brought to his knees by the use of a very powerful man. He was between a rock and a hard place. God's only know what his daughter would think. She was not going to be happy with this decision. Not to the fault of his own of course.

"You… You want to keep an alliance." Koga stuttered out. "You Uchiha's are feared by all. I see why no one would want to anger you, Lord Uchiha."

This broke something inside of Madara. Izuna held his brother back from ripping out Koga's throat. Koga stood in a defensive stance ready to fight, but his body gave out and he fell to the floor. Luckily, the Gods favored his life today. Izuna pushed his elder brother back by force. Madara could only see red within his vision. His sharingan activated once more hoping to use it against this weak man who claimed himself a once proud shinobi.

 _Damn. I can barely control him. Lady Tsubaki may have something soothing for him when and if we return to the healing house._ Izuna thought.

"Brother, I swear I am going to strangle you where you stand. This is not how we act when it comes to alliances. Calm your damn temper, now! " Izuna had many ways of controlling his brother from his rage.

"Get out of my sight until your brother can control himself. I will not have violence cause a uproar." Koga spat out.

"Forgive my brother for being such a hot-headed fool. I assure you, Lord Koga, our alliance shall not be broken no matter how my brother acts. I know your village needs protection and our village resources. I am truly sorry a marriage would not find its way knew this conversation, but assure that the Uchiha clan will provide if your village does the same." Izuna spoke.

Madara felt his shoulders slump in a moment of defeat. His sharingan fading away and his normal eyes looking to Koga with much anger. Izuna was always the more level headed of the two. No wonder his words can reach far and wide. Madara loosened himself from Izuna's hold and walked out of the room. He cared not for the future of this village.

With a leader only looking to sink his teeth into Madara's clan, like many before him, a woman was always used as a bargaining chip. That is what all the leaders wanted. They did not see anything past the Uchiha name. It angered Madara even more as he stormed through empty halls and out into the outside.

He needed air.

"Madara! " He could hear his brother calling from behind him. Trying to ignore his brother, it was of no use. Izuna was at his heels. No doubt Madara could feel a lecture coming from his youngest brother.

"I will not apologize for something that was not my fault." Madara said nonchalantly.

"Why must I always be damage control for you? Koga may not look pass your proposal to Lady Tsubaki, but he knows our alliance is for the greater good for his village." Madara looked back to his brother. Why was he always right?

* * *

Tsubaki had once been in love many years ago when she first began the art of healing. He was a young man no older then her at the time. A charming smile and would listen to her when she felt that she could not do proper procedures. He was always comforting her when she had bad days. He was her first kiss when the night was hot and the moon was covered by storm clouds.

Tsubaki treated his wounds with care. For most of his stay, the young shinobi was bed ridden due to a loss of his leg. Even with such a loss, he still kept himself in high spirits regardless of his handicap. If it were not for him, Tsubaki may have given up on being a healer.

She had such little chakra that it would never compare to other shinobi. To him, it did not matter. Tsubaki had the knowledge. She was capable of being useful.

When she heard of her uses by Madara Uchiha, she was hurt. Of coarse he thought nothing of her other then being a healer. What was she thinking when she wanted to give him her all? She could never fall in love with a stubborn shinobi. Even if he was her former patient.

"Now, it did not hurt did it? " She said with a smile.

The little brown haired child sniffled and wiped away some tears from his eyes. Little trail marks from tears visible, but Tsubaki patted the child's hand in reassurance.

"N… No, Lady Tsubaki." The child said.

"I hope we have learned to not jump off high places. Even shinobi in training know when they can land know their feet. You might just need to take precaution and calculate your jump." Tsubaki looked at the child's bandaged knee as little spots of blood began to surface.

The poor child will be fine in a day and will probably go play ninja with his friends and come back to her with new scrapes and cuts. He was lucky that he only came out of it with a cut and not a broken leg. Tsubaki gently placed the child's leg down and he jumped up from his seat. Looking down at his bandage, the child smiled with teared filled eyes.

The door behind Tsubaki opened causing both of them to look and see that it was Ami. Tsubaki smiled gently at her.

"Miss Ami! Look, my leg is all healed thanks to Lady Tsubaki." The child said with excitement.

"I see. We're you trying to jump off the big rock by the stream again?" Ami said.

The boy only laughed.

"Run along now. I am sure your mother is worried about you." Tsubaki stood from her place. "Stop trying to jump off rocks."

The little boy had a cheeky smile upon his face. Tsubaki shook her head as Ami chuckled behind her. So the child ran off, maybe to cause more mischief in the village. Tsubaki had a small smile with arms crossed across her chest. It has been a busy day for the healing house. People were coming to the healers for medicine. Seems a sickness was going around the village.

Speaking of a sickness.

"Garden rat! " She heard her oh so famous nickname given by none other then Asumi's herself.

Ami's good mood had faltered the moment Asumi stood in front of them. She was fuming with anger and was there tears in her eyes. Tsubaki sighed heavily knowing something was amiss. Somehow, Asumi's anger was all her fault. Whatever it may be.

"What can I… " Asumi smacked Tsubaki hard across the cheek that left scratch marks across her cheek. Tsubaki see the day with anger as she clenched her teeth. Ami covered her mouth in surprise at the action and turned to run inside to find Tokiko. This was not going to end well. There had to be someone to settle whatever issue Asumi has with Tsubaki.

 _She…_ Tsubaki was shocked at the action. Asumi has never caused her harm before until this very moment. Asumi had claws ready to fight.

"You… You did something to him! " Asumi screeched.

Another smack to the cheek that caused blood to seep through her cuts. Tsubaki was in shock that she was unable to process what was happening. Why wasn't she fighting back? This would have been the perfect opportunity to kick Asumi down in the dirt, but she just stood there as Asumi screamed like a child who had their favorite toy taken from them.

"Why you? You are nothing! You come from nothing! " Asumi raised her hand to strike once more, but Tsubaki caught it.

Her grip tightened causing Asumi to look at the healer with wide eyes. Ami came back outside with Tokiko and Ikko trailing behind. Blood was dripping from Tsubaki's cheek, but her eyes kept a calm presence. This kinky made Asumi anger that she tried to struggle against the healers grip. Tokiko frowned at the two women. Ikko knew better then to get between women and their squabbles.

"I did nothing. You come here to attack me. You accuse me. You made me bleed. If I were not the better woman I would have fought you. No. I will not stoop low. What do you accuse me of? " Tsubaki roughly pushed Asumi back. The woman stumbled to find her footing, but was able to balance herself. Her own anger blinding her reason. She was angery at Tsubaki to the point she wanted to strangle her.

"Lord Uchiha chooses to marry you. You changed his mind somehow. You cannot possibly be something of worth, you garden rat." Asumi spat out. She was like a viper ready to strike with a deadly dose of venom.

Tsubaki took in a deep breath and chuckled. This was why Asumi was angry? Of coarse she would be. Her little happy ending was just a fantasy. Tokiko walked in front of the two women with anger in her eyes.

"It's best you run on home Lady Asumi. You have brought violence to the healing house which is permitted. We heal here." Tokiko stated.

"It seems you do more than healing." She countered.

"Your personal feelings have no say here. What is done is done. You fight over a man who did not notice you and you have no compassion for others. You're a selfish brat thinking a man would fall to his knees for you. If you think to look for friends here, you are mistaking." Tokiko kept her stern gaze know the woman.

Tsubaki had stopped her chuckling as she placed a hand on her cheek. This was rather dramatic. Asumi was made because Madara Uchiha wanted to marry her? This was trickery from the God's. Women can be such petty creatures.

"You okay Lady Tsubaki? " Ikko spoke from behind her.

"I'm fine. But I suppose I hurt the pride of a spoiled woman." Tsubaki looked towards Asumi.

"Enough!" Tokiko yelled. Tsubaki flinched back regretting her words. "Go home Lady Asumi and Tsubaki, go inside."

Asumi may have been defeated here, but she will never forgive Tsubaki for stealing Madara Uchiha from her grasps. Tsubaki turned around and walked inside. There was no reason to fight over a man. Tsubaki was above those kind of childish thoughts. She knew she was going to have to answer questions about why she did not say anything about the proposal. In truth, Tsubaki did not know how to answer.

She was caught between saying yes and no to being Madara's wife.

Her stinging cheek had caused Tsubaki to focus. Little drops of blood dripped into the water bowl. Tsubaki sighed heavily at the turn of events. She had to clean her cuts and carry on with her work. She would just have to deal with the backlash later. This was the house of being. She had patients to attend to.

Asumi just left a bad taste in her mouth that she wished to spit out. That woman was nothing more then the devil trying to ruin her life.

* * *

 **AN** : What? Another chapter? Modern Age, you must really love us. Well, my fellow readers, I really appreciate all of you. I got a bit of a writing streak going knew that I do not want to give up. My muse is bugging me to put out this chapter to see how Tsubaki will react to Madara's marriage proposal. For Asumi, well, she did not take it all to well now did she?

Please don't be all to mad at me for putting drama in this story. I promise, it's not all so bad and I will get to the good stuff. Sometimes you have to get through the drama to advance the plot along. Action will come here soon, I promise.

Poor Asumi, she is just one hot mess with extra on top. Thank you for the lovely reviews that made me smile. I appreciate every one of them. Should Tsubaki say yes? What of the blind shinobi? Well, he will be returning shortly as you read in that little scene.

Drop a review. Hit that favorite and alert button.

Until next time my readers, bye.

Inspiration: like I Can by Sam Smith


	17. Born For This

~Maél is mé tó féran~

Kakuzu was a man not known for many things. His stature would tower over most men and his fighting skill was seen as unholy, but very few would live to tell the tale. His eyes we're cold, unmoving, and he was a man of so few words. Never one to join in conversation unless it held vault to him. Growing up in a war torn world had changed him in many ways, but Kakuzu never wanted to remember such pathetic things. There was nothing to gain from the past, only what the future holds can only be uncertain.

He kept his eyes on the figure. Watching as their chest moved up and down from every breath. _He lives_. He thought with disappointment.

As a man never to tend to others, seeing the blind shinobi grow from a weak child to someone who could make his people proud. Unfortunately, the nomads met their fate by both their hands in a bloody massacre. He could remember their blood coloring the golden sands and the screams echoing for miles where no one could hear. The boy had a killer instinct and the way he moved with the curved blades seemed as if he were dancing.

Kakuzu looked to the curved blade that lay by his side. There was a set that Saif would use on many of their missions, but after his battle with Madara Uchiha, one was lost. The stupid boy was reckless. He has always been reckless.

Saif was not afraid of the tall shinobi. He may not want to anger him, but fear was not in his bones. From first glance, he looked to be normal sand dweller. Dressed in robes that swayed against the hot wind and sand. His skin so tan that the sun touched. Kakuzu was intrigued at first by the small child until he looked upon his eyes.

...

" _What is you name child? " His rough voice asked._

" _Depends if your name is death." The child spoke._

 _He was so close to death that the buzzards circled around him. Kakuzu would have left him there to die. But what would be the fun in that?_

 _.._

Saif was a handful as he grew into a young man. Like any child, he asked plenty of questions which annoyed Kakuzu. The God's saw plenty of humor with the traveling pair. From one nation crossing borders and finding bounties, Kakuzu has seen growth within Saif. The way he fought without the use of sight. It wasn't much of a secret that Saif uses his feet to see. Never has Kakuzu seen such a technique used from shinobi. The desert nomads blessed him, yet they saw Saif as worthless.

 _Do not be sentimental about the boy._ Kakuzu sighed feeling his neck and limbs pop.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the night was humid and the fire low. No need to have unwanted visitors. At least not ones that have no bounty. He closed his eyes with ears listening to the life of the forest surrounding them. Crickets we're heard from a distance. An owl staring with it's big eyes down upon the two men. Opening his eyes once more, Kakuzu could not see far beyond the darkness. His eyes we're set know something moving close. Out from the bushes, a snout emerged. It was nothing more than a badger.

Kakuzu stared at the creature and it stared back once it made it's face more visible. The badger was scared beyond reason and ran as if it's life depended on it. Kakuzu scuffed itching the need to fight. He has not had a good spar in such a long time. If Saif wasn't so brash, they would have a spar. The boy needed a lesson in his actions.

Saif laid just a few feet away covered in a blanket. His chest rising from every breath. This was not like Kakuzu to care. He was annoyed easily by small things. He rather be alone for the most part, but Saif had his uses. Able to sense through the soles of his feet, Kakuzu saw promise. He has never seen a shinobi use such tactics. He often wondered if Saif could be sold for such a high price to some Lord.

He reached for something within his pouch. A bounty book of shinobi with a price set out for their body. Red X's marking over their faces expect for a few. Madara Uchiha was a handsome prize alongside Hashirama Senju. Tobirama (the other Senju) was within the book. Each man had a hefty bounty that Kakuzu wanted.

* * *

" _Above us is the stars. It is the realm of the Gods, my little_ saqr _."_

Humming. It was soft like the silk of a blanket wrapped around a crying child. He felt safe within this voice that he hears when he does not feel strong enough.

He heard the sound of her soft voice humming to the tune of a lullaby. It was smooth, sweet, and it was a genuine hum that a mother would sing to a son. Breathing in slow breathes of air, he could feel his chest throbbing in pain. The battle between Tobirama Senju and himself had truly taken it's toll on his body. His chakras levels felt depleted, but after a decent meal his strength will return.

Opening his eyes to the darkness of the world, he sat up slowly while the pain only increased. Placing his fingers to the ground he could sense he was not alone. He clenched his fist not turning his head towards the man that saved him from death.

"Once more I save your life." His deep voice spoke.

Saif could hear the venomous tone with his voice. Kakuzu grew tired of having to constantly save him when all he had to do was leave him to die. Saif knew the man was using him for his talent- if one could call it such.

"And yet, you keep me alive." Saif could feel the strings tighten around his neck the moment his words left his mouth. The very breath being knocked right out of him. Burning as the Strong's tightenes, he could feel the bloodlust seeping off this monstrous shadow that stood on the other side.

"Killing you would be simple. It would be too easy, but your use to me would go wasted. You are wasting your time on this bounty. I will not continue to wait for you to mess things up once more. I will take another high bounty to get us through two winters. Madara Uchiha has the highest price on his head and you can only wound him. Do I have to interfere again?" He was growing impatient. His hold on the blind shinobi growing tighter as his rage was building.

Saif coughed. He tried to breath, but he could not struggle against his hold. He knew this man was strong and had a purpose. His bounty was slowly being taken from him. Each day Saif fails, their money becomes less. That is what the purpose is. Saif cared not for the money, but for the promise of sight.

Kakuzu let him go and retracted his strings back into his body. Saif placed his hand around his burning neck. Teeth clenched and anger boiled in his blood.

"I was born blind. I should have died in the desert as a child, but the Gods have brought me to you. To serve you. I was born for this. Madara Uchiha will feel my blade through his skin." Saif said as he tried to get up from his resting place.

Kakuzu watched cautiously as the blind shinobi stood on shaky legs. His body covered with bloody bandages. He could see the determination within his stance. His chakra coursed through his veins. His foot struck the ground feeling every living being surrounding them. This was the reason he has kept Saif alive. Such wonders this shinobi has shown.

"Prove me wrong, Saif."


	18. Together Alone

_Smoke and ash._

 _She remembered how it ended. She was running away from the fire. She could hear the screams of the people in the village. War had come through and brought along death. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Blood stained her hands, clothes, and hair. She was a mess, but she did not care._

 _She ran as fast as her legs could take her until she could no longer hear and smell the fighting. Her eyes we're blurred by tears and dirt. She was lost without any knowledge of where she was going. She just wanted to be somewhere safe._

 _She knew nothing of war. Nothing of death. She only knew of it through stories and passing shinobi. Tsubaki fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. Her body was shaking from the fatigue. Her breathing was hard against her lungs. Every muscle in her body wanted her to rest. She knew she could not risk stopping in case she were to encounter shinobi from a warring clan. She prayed to the Gods that she would be somewhere safe._

 _Fire._

 _The blood in her veins ran cold. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Like a deer trapped by hungry wolves, she stood still. All life around her had silenced to the approaching danger. Tsubaki was trembling as she saw a dark figure walking calmly towards her. Her fingers clutched the ground picking small remnants of dirt between her fingers. She closed her eyes trying not cry as she knew death had come to claim her._

 _The figure was before her now. Hesitating for a moment before his decision to kill her. Opening up her blurry eyes, she looked up to see who her killer would be. Her body continued to tremble as she saw a man with cold black eyes staring down at her. His hair was long and waved gently against the breeze. She swallowed spit that was building up in her mouth._

 _This man. This shinobi. Madara Uchiha._

 _What was he doing here? She stood up on shaky legs with much question going through her head. He was staring at her without saying a word. It was scaring her that he spoke nothing to her. The flames surrounded them and ash stuck to her hair while Madara was unfazed by the power of nature. The smoke burned her eyes and stung her skin._

 _There had to be a way to end this misery. Tsubaki reached out her hand towards Madara, but he grabbed it roughly. Surprised, she was brought forwards to him. Her body crashing into his and then pain. An immense pain shot through her abdomen and she felt something warm cling to her clothes. Her eyes went wide as she looked down to see a sword embedded into her abdomen. Blood began to heavily stain her clothing as her heart began to beat slowly._

 _She coughed up blood. Tsubaki looked up to Madara but he was not before her. He had disappeared without explanation as to why he stabbed her. Tsubaki's knees finally gave out and she fell. The sword that was stuck in her body rattled causing more damage. She closed her eyes as the fire engulfed her in flames._

 _..._

She awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart raced hard against her chest. Sitting up, she placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. It was only a dream. Just bad memories. She thought to herself. But Madara was there in her dream. He stabbed her and he held no emotion when he did it. Tsubaki closed her eyes to get the memory out of her head. It meant nothing. It was only a dream. She wasn't scared of him if that is what her dream was trying to tell her. If anything, she held a high respect for the clan leader. Sighing heavily, Tsubaki got up from her place of sleep and stretched out her arms. Bones popped loudly. Her muscles stretched with each movement.

Walking out of her room, she did not realize how early she had awoken. There was little light to lead her throughout the healing house and she cursed herself for not looking for light. She was in such a hurry to get into her daily clothing and her hair was tied behind her head, she did not realize that the sun was not yet up. Tsubaki continued on through the dark trying not to disturb the sleepers within the healing house. She was not the most agile person, but she made due with walking quietly.

There were patients within the healing house, which she was thankful for. She had a decent night sleep. It has been sometime since she was able to sleep through the night, but Tsubaki wanted to always be kept busy. Someone could come to them at any moment wanting help and she had to always be ready just in case something like that happens.

She found the herb room which was illuminated by a few small candles. Walking inside, she found a small pot full of leaves. The smell was refreshing. Waking her senses, she could feel her body starting to wake from its hazy slumber. Once she grabbed a couple of small leaves, she began to wander trying to keep as quiet as possible. No doubt the trained shinobi within the house are able to hear her steps.

She found the door that lead outside and she took a step out. The stars were still out. Shining bright in the Heavens. Flickering every so often as an illusion that the stars fade in and out of vision. Tsubaki breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the quietness the village had to offer. She sat on the porch as she chewed a bit of mint leaves in her mouth. It's cool feeling had freshened her breath and she loved the taste of mint.

Chewing on the leaf, her mind had continued back to her dream. It has been sometime since she had the dream of her running away from the village she was born and raised in. She had no explanation on how it started only that she had to run. Her parents were dead. She had no choice but to live knowing they died. That part of her was pushed far back in her memory that she forgot what they looked like. Tsubaki looked up to the sky and wondered which constellation was showing itself tonight.

When the sun rises, she will go on the hill and pray in front of the graves. Once she finishes that, she will have to tend to the herb garden. It was time to make another paste to stop bleeding. She sighed. She was running low on the paste and it was a pain to make them. Taking a whole day just for one jar and God's know it goes out fast.

"Never knew you to be one to rise before the sun." She almost chocked on the leaf in her mouth. Coughing it up, she turned around to see Madara standing behind her with curious eyes and a raised brow. A small lantern illuminating light and casting a shadow that looked menacing behind Madara. His stature would have had most women's knees grow weak. Tsubaki could see that he always held a serious expression. Could a smile hurt him?

"Sometimes I wake before the sun and other times the sun rises with me." She said as she coughed up the last remnants of the leaf. Her throat burned and cursed herself for being surprised.

No wonder shinobi were deadly. You can hardly hear them approaching you.

"You are a strange woman." He said. His eyes looked at her with a small hint of humor behind them. Was he teasing her? Well, he sure knows how to talk to women.

Tsubaki could feel her eye twitch at the statement. Wasn't he the one that wanted her for a wife? She thought harshly to herself in so it of the man that sat next to her. She licked against the mint leaves in her hand and chewed on another. Something had crossed her mind as humorous.

"Why is it so strange for a woman to be up before the sun? I have my routine as do you and all others whom train to fight. And is it you that have asked me to be your wife?" She chuckled lightly at the turn of events within her life. A simple healer from a village. Tsubaki knew she had no riches to spare or even the beauty that could suite a clan leader. All she had was her healing knowledge, which Madara found to be of use to his clan. She knew nothing knew how to be a proper wife or even someone of noble blood. _Fate surely had some humor_. She thought bitterly as she felt the sting of her cuts on her cheek.

Asumi had left Tsubaki with a reminder of what she had done. Stealing a man that was never hers to begin with. Such a pathetic petty reason to go after her. Tokiko had a few words to exchange with Tsubaki about the way she handled the situation. Like a mother scolding her daughter, Tokiko found that if Madara wanted her as a wife she has the choice that not many women have. No one owned her and her mind was her own. Tsubaki always thought she would hear Tokiko be happy and tease her endlessly that she found a man willing to marry her.

She would have laughed if Madara wasn't serious about the situation. Seems like nothing will change his mind. _Stubborn shinobi that he is_.

"Then maybe I am the strange one to have asked you." He said with a slight shrug.

There was no humor within his voice. He was completely serious about the matter. Tsubaki looked up to the dark sky. _What does he mean by that_? She felt a bit insulated by his words. As if he had no other choice in the matter. He could have a nobles daughter and unite clans at his power, but he choose to be with a healer who had no power. Between life and death, yes, but power to unite was out of the question.

Tsubaki may have had a sense of mind to say no at any given moment, but there was a voice within her that said yes. She thought back to her dream for a moment. Maybe it was a warning that when she got to close to Madara she would be stabbed without hesitation. The question is, was he the type of man to do so.?

"There are clans that would want your alliance. To be on your good side and yet, here you sit by my side without having asked why I am here. One might say you are getting soft on a simple healer." She said.

Nothing more was said.

Both were in their own thoughts.

One thinking of her life and how far she has come and the man she lost who was buried on the hill.

One thinking of what the future held for him. The growing darkness that resided in his heart. Flourishing like the depths of a cave unexplored. A small flicker of light had shown him through, but he still had a long way to go.

They sat in comforting silence awaiting for the sun to rise. Tsubaki had a little smile on her lips feeling the comfort that made her want to fall back to sleep. She closed her eyes and yawned. It was only a dream. She told herself. It was something that meant nothing other then a reminder of where she came from.

She took a deep breath in. Feeling the embrace of the warm wind and the light from the lantern. She could not remember how, but her body moved closer to Madara. She placed her head on his shoulder and sleep took over.

* * *

He felt frozen in place. As if some strong pull was calling to him and the darkness fading back to the depths of his heart. No woman has made him feel this _warm_. He glanced down at the sleeping woman, seeing how she let herself feel unguarded. This felt a little too intimate for his liking. She felt serene. She felt like a missing part that he never wished to seek.

What would his brother think if he saw this scene? He might laugh and grin like a fool. There would be lots of teasing that Madara will never hear the end of it until he found himself at the bottom of a river. He let out a low sigh feeling foolish for making himself feel such a way. A hardened warrior that knew nothing but war and blood shed. Here he was, sitting with a stary sky above them and a woman he claimed, sleeping on his shoulder as if they were lovers. Maybe feeling something wouldn't make him feel guarded.

War.

War was something he knew and was good at. Killing the enemy and taking their life. If circumstances were different, maybe he would have been a better man. Someone who could give Tsubaki a better future without the constant fighting. He was getting sentimental about this profound feeling. Was there even such a thing?

 _She is right_. He thought to himself. The way he treated Tsubaki was rather obvious. He held some feelings towards her. He wanted her as a wife and no other would make him feel _safe_ from the darkness that was rising within his heart. The dream of him dying had replayed over and over. The blind shinobi was haunting him.

He placed his cheek on top of her head. She shifted beside him, but did not wake up. He let out a small sigh. What was he doing? He was letting emotion win. Nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, Madara could not help but grin just a little. _Strange woman_.

He closed his eyes for a moment to listen to the calmness and feel peace for the first time in such a long time. Madara slowly inched his arm around Tsubaki, but decided against the action. There was no need to act like such a love struck fool. He had to harden his heart and keep from giving into emotion. It would render useless and most likely get him killed.

Like a calm before the storm.

* * *

His body.

It felt pain.

He opened his eyes with a heavy breath. Every muscle within his body felt sore and needed to be stretched. His wounds have healed, but will forever scar over. There would be many reminders of his past failures etched upon his skin. Story goes, the nomads always saw scars as a show of strength. Their war stories and accomplishments were worn on their skin.

Though, Saif may never have lived his true life as a nomad, he knew the stories. His mother told him every myth and legend. Even in death, he could still here her hum in the wind.

He stood up on his feet, feeling his muscles stretch and protest to lay back down, but Saif knew it was time to move on. It was time to finish his mission and claim what he had longed for since he was a child. Kakuzu watched him feeling the dirt beneath his feet. Feeling the chakra that flowed throughout the land finding his target.

Kakuzu was growing restless and wanted to find a new bounty. If Saif failed and died on this mission, he would have to do it himself. All those years of training would have been for nothing. It was of any wonder Kakuzu had the patience to deal with a blind man. His bloodlust was growing everyday, but Kakuzu was also always intrigued by Saif's fighting style. A style forever buried in the sands and on the blind shinobi is killed, their dance of blades will be lost and forgotten. The sands of time forever keeping its secrets.

Saif was like a predator. His slim body was lean with muscle. His dead eyes focused on what was before him. Kakuzu could see his fingers twitch as the flow of chakra captivated his senses. Saif was a true prodigy of his surroundings. It made Kakuzu wonder if his skill could be useful to him when he dies. Absorb his chakra and keep his heart. It could be useful. He thought.

"Are you certain you will accomplish your mission?" Kakuzu said. He might have been unsure of the possibility of a success. War was a bloody business. There was never any winner's in the events. Only vultures waiting to feed on the scraps. Winner takes all. Knowledge and power.

"I believe I will die trying to achieve much. You will not need to linger like my shadow as you have done so for many years." Saif responded. _He knew_.

"Not by choice." Kakuzu retorted.

Saif turned his head as he gathered his belongings for the journey. He felt sentimental for a brief moment. Kakuzu never shared his feelings or anything for that matter. He was a blank slate of nothing. Saif knew he would never admit that he saw Kakuzu as an older brother. They traveled together for years and Saif could feel that this may be the last time he and Kakuzu would _see_ one another.

"When I die, there is something you can do for me. Find bounties and take my heart." Kakuzu watched as Saif disappeared. It was a promise he could keep without having to kill him himself.

* * *

 **AN:** I feel like my last two chapters didn't cut it. Too forced and fast update. Hope this chapter is too your liking.


	19. In Between

Koga paced back and force in the confines of his study. His anger had not gone unnoticed by the staff within his house. He still held the Uchiha's alliance, but he did not have a marriage proposal that would unite his village with that of the favored Uchiha's. Everything he had worked for had been lit up in flames and slowly burning down.

All that would be left would be a crumbling alliance and his village put at risk for slaughter. He could not let the drums of war near his village. Not when he has the Uchiha's within arms length. They would keep his people safe and Asumi would hold her bargain on baring sons.

Madara Uchiha is a fool! A damned fool!

Tsubaki was always a quiet woman. She was trained with the best healer his village had to offer. He never thought anything of Tsubaki. She needed a home after her village was attacked and Tokiko gladly accepted the help. Koga would have never guessed that she would have stolen the heart of a fierce shinobi.

"The mind of Madara Uchiha has been set in stone." He spoke. "I have his alliance. I should be happy, but a marriage is unity. It brings together prospect. What could a little healer bring that all villages have?"

He was alone. There was no one to answer his question. To think Tsubaki was the cause of all this could be humorous as he heard a knock and the sliding door opened to one of his servant's, bowing down before speaking.

"Your request with Lady Tsubaki has been noted. She is here and awaiting an audience with you master." The male servant spoke.

Koga acknowledged him and asked for him to send in the healer. Without much hesitation, he closed the door and left. Koga was once more to his thoughts as he awaited to see the healer woman that caused such a ruckus with his plans. What was he to say to her? Should he banish her, but that would only bring on the wrath of Madara for disrespecting her and his own self pride.

Koga knew he could not lay a finger on her. He was in a bind and the only way for him to have a grasp at her was to get Tsubaki not to agree to a marriage- if she has already made her decision that is. If she was a smart woman, she would leave it be. She knows well enough of political gain for clans and villages. Tsubaki was revered for her intellect and a good head on her shoulders. Surely she would not agree to this even if Madara forced her.

A small knock caused Koga to clear his thoughts. He heard the sliding doors open and looked to see Tsubaki bowing low for him to answer her.

"Come in, Lady Tsubaki. There is much to discuss." Koga spoke as Tsubaki raised herself from the floor.

She looked calm on the outside. Her hair was put in a ponytail and her clothes nothing more then a simple shade of dark blue. There was nothing worth seeing in Tsubaki as she looked plain. Koga had to wonder if Madara was simply blind by not seeing the beauty in his daughter. But, it must have been her manner and speech. Her skills as a healer had much of an advantage over Asumi. The girl would not even dig up the ground if it saved her life.

Koga deeply sighed.

"What matter of discussion should we speak of, Master Koga?" Tsubaki spoke, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I have come to hear that Lord Uchiha has asked for your hand in marriage." He waited for a flinch or emotion to be shown. Tsubaki only kept her eyes low to the ground. If she dared lookup, she would have given away her thoughts. Koga was the man that let her stay in the village. He was the one that let her train under Tokiko. He could have it all stripped from her in a matter of seconds. But, she did not fear him. He could tell her that he was going to throw her into the war and she would not flinch. Her home was taken from her and those she loved have died. Koga had nothing know Tsubaki no matter what he threatened.

"You have heard, as much as the rest of the village." She became bold. Her eyes no longer looking to the ground below Koga's feet. They both stared at one another as equals. No woman should hold this much power.

"Lord Uchiha has asked me to be his wife for reasons I am not aware of. I have no land, no dowry, nothing of value but knowledge of healing. I am but a simple woman making a living trying to keep others alive." Tsubaki was trembling on the inside. Her mind screaming at her to calm her nerves and to run. Koga wanted her to say no to a man whom she respected and seen the good in. Regardless of his killing nature, Madara was a free man whom answered to no one but his own.

"Clever. A woman such as you would only make a merchant wife or a farmers wench. But, to get a clan leader- a powerful one at that. Have you bewitched him in some way or have you already lost your virtue?" Koga was fishing for answers.

"I am not the type of woman you think I am. I am a healer and not some witch that uses it to her advantage." Tsubaki stated as she felt the need to defend herself.

She felt insulted by the accusations and the one that hit the hardest was about her virtue. She wasn't a woman who would dirty herself just to keep a man. She wasn't a whore.

"Then why would a very powerful clan leader want you? A peasant that came from another village from a peasant family?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes on Koga. Her teeth clenched at the mention of her dead family. She may not have remembered their faces or names, but she was proud of her roots of hard working labors. She wasn't a spoiled woman like Asumi who thought nothing but of her own needs.

Madara was thier ticket into power. Tsubaki could only hold back her anger, but she knew she was the reason for being in this position. Clan leaders do not marry poor peasant women. Her heart aches for a moment knowing the consequence, but she kept firm hold of herself.

"I come from a hard working folk. I may not remember them, but they were my family." Koga took a threatening step towards the healer. Tsubaki did not move, she couldn't. Not that she was scared, but she wanted to be brave. To stand up to those who want nothing more then a position into the most feared clan. If she was in the way, damn it, let Koga kill her first.

"Do you truly believe he loves you? Clan leaders like him marry a quiet wife and have many mistresses on the side who carry bastards in their wombs. This little bubble you created knows nothing of the politics and the bloodlines that can inherit them. Your nothing but skin and bone." Tsubaki clenched her fists. Koga had spat the truth towards her and yet, she remained there. Not moving and her eyes staring hatred into him.

Maybe there was some truth in his words. There have been stories of clan leaders and nobles taking on mistresses. It was nothing knew and no secret. Tsubaki could hardly believe that Madara was such a man. He enjoyed fighting more then going around and finding women. But, she did not know him at all. She only knew him as her patient and the man who let her sleep on his shoulder.

But, she could not let that interfere with her choice. She had done nothing wrong, but to Koga she has. She took away a powerful man from them.

"Of the years I've lived here. Why now? I've done nothing but healed many shinobi and your people. But this accusation you believe has been nothing but of your own greed. You may be the village leader here, but you know as well as I that you cannot deter me from choosing. And I've told him I will be his wife." Tsubaki took a step back as she watched Koga's face become nothing but rage. She feared for her life and knew that he was a shinobi at one point in his life. Tsubaki knew ahead had to mind her tongue, but Koga knew he could do nothing to her.

She was even surprised by her outbursts. Tsubaki rarely got angry, but she only did it out of defence. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. She felt as if the world had gone mad because Madara chose her.

Then with a moments notice, something in his facial expression changed instantly. Tsubaki was in trouble and she could do nothing about it. Koga had just lead her into a trap. She was unprepared on what to happen next. She might as well sentenced herself to death.

"There was a shinobi that was taken in your care. The very same shinobi that almost killed my daughter. You had something to do with it and now, not even Lord Uchiha can save you from it." Tsubaki was confused and almost fell to her knees. The blind shinobi in her care? He was putting the blame on her?

"I had nothing…" Koga raised his hand. There was no defending herself now. She already dug a hole to her grave. Tsubaki was a strong woman, but right now she wished she had someone at her back. Tokiko would defend her till the day she died. But, she wasn't there. No one was there. She felt stupid for going alone and not telling anyone. She thought she could handle this know her own.

She was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

"You knew who he was because he was your patient. He was a shinobi, an assassin and you made a deal with him to kill Asumi. I should have put the pieces together and now, you will not be in my way any longer."

There was no mercy when the storm hit.

* * *

She sighed heavily into her pillow. The scent of lilac fragrance filled her nose with a calming aurora. Her servant picked up and straightened her room while the lazy girl just sighed and huffed with sweets around her. Such a mess this girl. Fuyuko minded her tongue though as to not further upset Asumi. Her heart was fragile and broken in pieces all because she could not get what she wanted. Or for that matter, someone.

Madara Uchiha would have set them for many lifetimes. A powerful clan and a very powerful leader whom even evil would tremble before him. Koga saw the prospect and the lineage with the Uchiha's. Asumi saw only a title and Madara as some being greater than the Gods. Surely, he was a rather handsome young man, but there was much more to him that ran deeper. Asumi saw what would be the surface of him rather then beneath. Fuyuko had to inwardly sigh to herself.

Since Asumi has blossomed into a beautiful woman, her heart would be constantly wandering from one man to another. Suitors would be at their doorsteps begging for a marriage and unity, but Asumi wanted more. Her father Koga would not settle for a simple farmers son or merchants son. Both father and daughter wanted a bigger prize. A clan leader with power.

But… their plans for a marriage was thrown in the mud to be trampled. Madara Uchiha was a man who did what he wanted and if someone wanted to tell him what to do, he would rebel with a force greater than a hurricane.

Asumi sighed harder and clutched her pillow tightly. Fuyuko could see that the woman wanted attention so she could open the flood gates of her emotions and anger. The frustration of having been bested by Lady Tsubaki. A woman with no title. A woman without a family. A simple healer who was taught by the villages best.

To say that Koga was disappointed in the matter of affairs left the house tense after the arrival of the Uchiha brothers. All of the staff felt his anger and rage. He had cursed the Uchiha's with every last ounce of his breath. Everything was crumbling that he had built. He promised Asumi that a marriage with the Uchiha would happen, but Lady Tsubaki had charmed him somehow. That woman had bewitched him.

She used some kind of black magic. Asumi has always assumed that she was a witch. There was no way someone like her could be such a respected healer. But, Tokiko was the one who trained and opened her home to Tsubaki when she first came into the village.

Asumi sighed. There was no winning for her. She could not compete against that garden rat and her ways. How a man could talk for her chains in such a manner was something Asumi just could not understand. Madara Uchiha was within her grasp. She just had to try fighting harder and be much more charming.

By comparison, Lady Tsubaki was a much better choice as a wife. She held her own and could be useful to the village. Her knowledge of the healing arts could always be passed down to one generation unto the next. Too Asumi, if a woman had nothing else to offer, she would be cast aside in favor of the next woman. Asumi had her fathers wealth and land. Surely, it was enough to score her a decent husband. Maybe she reached out to far and tried to lure in a clan leader. If anything, she was best for a merchants son who was respectable.

 _There is always his brother_. She thought, but decided against saying it out loud. What gold could he offer if not the elder brother? She could always put them against each other, but the Uchiha's favored Tsubaki more than her. It would never happen, even if she tried.

If she could not have Madara Uchiha, what made Tsubaki any better?

"That garden rat. She took it all from me." Asumi bellowed as she laid on her back. A couple of sweets fell from her mattress to which Fuyuko picked up. She was annoyed by the constant nagging of talking about Lady Tsubaki like she was some witch. Clearly, Asumi was only bitter.

Fuyuko wanted to roll her eyes and say she was just overreacting. Asumi has had many admirers and lovers. She lived for romance and when one man rejects her, the whole world is somehow against her. For the love of the Gods, she was a grown woman acting so childish!

"Why do you say that, my Lady?" Fuyuko said as she placed a pillow by Asumi's side.

She was a wreck. Her hair was undone and spiraled around her. Makeup washed from her face and her clothing rather plain. Asumi looked to her servant and sat up on her mattress. She looked rather disapproving of what Fuyuko said. Had she not heard anything she said? Servants we're usuless.

"She took it all. Have you been deaf? Even when I attacked her, she just stood there. She made me look like the monster. Like I was a lunatic." She threw her hands in the air in a rather flamboyant manner. Fuyuko has heard about the confrontation that left Lady Tsubaki with claw marks. It seemed to not be a bother to the healer, but Asumi was feeling the blow of her reaction.

"Maybe, if you could move on from Lord Uchiha, there could be a better prospect. There are plenty noble bachelors that would be happy to have you, my lady." Fuyuko was trying to keep Asumi's emotions at ease. The world was not against her as much as she liked to believe.

"No suitor could hold as much power than Lord Uchiha. He is everything that could bring me a title and worthy sons. What could that garden rat offer, other than her looks that will fade and her figure not well endowed?" _Jealousy_.

Asumi ruffled her hair and fixed her bust that was showing a little bit to much for Fuyuko's liking. If there was one thing that Asumi was lacking was her belief in beauty and assists that make a woman. Sure, a man would want a woman to stay forever young and offer a proper dowry, but not many women had that luxury. Lady Tsubaki had been lucky in such a category.

Times were rough and many young men died before they could see the birth of their first born. Fuyuko believed many men we're not too picky in a woman and maybe Lord Uchiha saw something with Lady Tsubaki. _Romance_. She thought. It only came to so few and with many dying, love may as well blossom in something hopeless.

"Come, my lady. A bit of fresh air may do you good." Fuyuko tried to raise Asumi's spirits. It wasn't all so bad.

"Fresh air? What good will that do me? I've been humiliated by that garden rat." Fuyuko had a sense of mind to give up on Assuming, but the poor woman had more enemies then she did friends. Many women could not stand being around or even hearing Asumi's name without calling her mean and nasty names that a woman should not know.

Asumi felt heartbroken because of one man. It truly wasn't the end of the world.

"Well, the festival for one, my Lady. There is going to be plenty of food and entertainment. I am certain a nice man would want to have you by his side." Fuyuko spoke hoping she would take the bait.

* * *

Running.

His claws dug into the earth with every movement. Through the foliage his fur rubbed against, his herb pouch clung onto a fallen branch causing him to fall on his back. Groaning, the animal shook his head knowing that time was wasting away. He had a destination with urgent news. He feared for the people of the village and for the healers that inhabitant it.

Not wanting to abandon his herbs that he has worked hard to grow and trade, his conscious begged him to move on. There were more important matters that needed to be tended to. He was so close. So damn close. Po growled and slashed at the pouch to which it fell to the ground. Using his sharp canines, he grabbed it within his mouth, Po continued on.

His heart racing and mind slowly becoming clear. He should have known. How was he so stupid to not recognize the threat that was before him? Holding tightly to the herb pouch within his jaws, he can see the village just ahead of him. They don't know yet what was to come. The danger was coming close. He could remember seeing his body lying there by the fire. The man watching over him was scary in Po's eyes. When that man's eyes saw him, he had to escape with his life. That night, he could not sleep. That night he kept running until his body gave out from exhaustion.

Through the village he ran. Hearing curses from the merchants and people who were trying to get out if the badgers way. Po was close. He could almost feel the victory within his paws and the sweet relief of rest and maybe some food since he has not eaten.

He could see the house of healing right before him. He was almost grinning and just before Po could reach the door, someone big and bulky ran into him. The herb pouch that was within his jaws flew out hitting someone as he heard a loud thud and curse from just behind the figure that he ran into.

Strong hands held onto the badger as he struggled to break free from the strangers grip. Wild eyes looked forward to the person and saw dark eyes staring at him with an annoyed scowl upon his lips.

"M-Madara Uchiha?" Po said and calmed himself just a little.

"A badger?" Madara spoke not wanting to be holding the animal.

"Po?" A second voice spoke from behind the clan leader. A more calm and worried voice that made Po feel more at ease.

Po could see dark hair swaying in the gentle wind and the scent was that of the second Uchiha brother. His heart felt like it was going to give out at any moment, but running without rest had left the badger exhausted. In Madara's hands, Po became unconscious leaving the Uchiha leader in an awkward position. Arms stretched out with an un amused Madara thinking to the Gods on how he got himself into this predicament. Surely, the Gods were laughing at him. He looked ridiculous holding a furry creature that seemed to be connected to this place.

"Po? This creature has a name?" Madara spoke as he handed the badger to his brother.

Izuna grabbed hold of the furry animal within his arms. "Of course _he_ has a name. He can be considered a companion to the healers with their herbs and helps them when needed. But, I wonder what brings him here in a hurry."

Madara looked to the ground and saw the pouch that Po had dropped from within his jaws. Picking it up, he could smell something rather strong coming from within it. Madara made a face of disgust and handed it to Izuna to hold. His brother grabbed it and walked into the healing house with the badger in his arms.

"Strange." Madara said to himself and looked to the village waiting for Tsubaki to come back from her errand. A stroll of thunder hung in the sky as a storm was brewing in the distance. The grey clouds coming closer and the stench of death lingered in the air.

Madara could not help but feel disturbed. Something was coming and fast. Blood would soon be spilled.

Not wanting to linger any longer outside, Madara looked to the rolling grey skies and awaited another clap of thunder. Something told him to prepare for war.

* * *

 **AN:** Ah! Sorry for the lack of an update. I've been busy with studying for a promotion board and other tasks that have been handed to me. I've also been sick lately and seemed to have passed it on to my significant other. The joys of changing weather.

Now, it seems that Tsubaki has got caught in something dangerous and Asumi is rather unaware of it. Now, what does Koga have up his sleeve and soon the blind shinobi will cause chaos. This just got exciting.


	20. Blood

_She hummed gently to the child close to her breast. His small hands clung to her shawl for dear life. Though he could not see her, he knew she was keeping him warm in the dark desert night. Her humming tying to soothe the child's worries into something light. She knew he time was coming. She could feel her life draining, but the small child who clung to her kept her out of deaths embrace._

 _"Do not worry child." She spoke. Her hand felt her sons cheek. Wet from tears he had shed, knowing that soon, she will pass._

 _"I cannot leave you." His voice small and cracking from crying._

 _"You must, my son. I had protected you and failed you as a mother. Run. Run as far away as you can." She kissed the top of his head._

 _That night he slumbered to the sound of her humming. The sweet melody of the hymn that was sad. About loss. About death. About the deserts beauty._

* * *

The wind blew gentle through the valley of trees. Leaves swaying in a silent dance and twirling away loose ones onto the ground below. He could smell the forest air with its clean scent through his nose. Taking in every scent from the earth smell of dirt and grass, to the winds gentle breeze of something he tried to describe. There was peace here in this place. Maybe he was looking too deep into something that was not there. His guard had to remain diligent within these parts. There was no telling who or _what_ could be lurking just beyond the shadows of the tree line.

If one would listen close enough, they might hear the soft humming of a voice echoing through the trees. It all felt serene to them. Like the God's touched the lands for a blissful day.

"There has not been war within these parts since I was a girl, Ikko. There is no need to protect two lovely women." Tokiko said as Ami smiled at the Uchiha shinobi.

"You can never be to sure. Even if war and violence have yet to touch these parts, it's always a precaution to keep watch." Ikko was sitting on a fallen tree branch with his eyes observing the tree lines. His sight was as sharp as a bird of prey from above. His use was cherished within the clan and without his sight, Ikko believed he would have just been another Uchiha shinobi willing to die for his clan.

"Always so serious." Tokiko teased as she plucked a green herb from the ground. It's roots tangled and dirty.

Ami was a quite small woman who was helping Tokiko gather herbs from within the forest. Ikko had volunteered himself to go with the two women for their own protection. With the sun being covered from the grey clouds rolling in, he sought it best to make sure that they would not be caught in the storm. Though, he and the brothers have had a disturbing feeling deep within their bones.

Ikko stood up from his place on the fallen trunk. Feeling something creep along his skin. His hand reached back to his pouch of small weapons and placed his palm along the fabric of the opening. His eyes caught something moving within the shadows.

Tokiko and Ami we're busy with pulling herbs, not noticing the danger they could possibly be in. Ikko found it best to not activate his sharingan just yet. If this was a true threat, he would have to defend them and not waste his chakra on something minimal.

"You see this herb, Ami?" Tokiko spoke.

"Yes, Lady Tokiko. It is a _Achillea Millefolium_." Ami said as she placed her fingers on the petals of the plant. She could smell its sweet scent and smiled.

"Correct. They say if you hold it against your eyes it would give you second sight. All herbs have a purpose both medically and spiritually." Ikko was at a distance where both women's voices were nothing more then whispers.

He could hear the leaves and smell the grass. His sharp eyes keeping it's observation on the moving shadow. He could feel a kunai within his grasp. Holding it tightly, the cold steel felt smooth against his skin. The bushes rustled violently and a growl was heard.

Ikko threw the kunai into the blackness of the bush. It hit something, but whatever made the growl emerged from its hiding place. Sharp canines in a long snout with saliva emerging and dripping to the ground; Ikko had never seen such a creature. It's fur the color of sand with a strip going down it's back. Ears erected up and tail behind it. This creature was a desert dweller.

Ikko stood still as the creature eyed him. Its golden eyes showing aggression. He knew one wrong move could result in a nasty bite. How this creature came to roam within an area unknown to it's kind, Ikko would not know.

"Ikko! We were wondering…" Ami spoke as the creature lunged towards her.

…

A loud feminine cry echoed loudly. He could hear the woman from his position high above the trees. His hand touching the rough texture beneath his skin. His milky colored eyes looking straight ahead of him to the nothingness of the world around him. His body had little chance to rest. His fingers ran across the bark of the tree as he could hear from his distance the growl of his summoning.

' _This is you're last stand, Saif_.' He thought to himself.

Soon, blood will be shed. Bringing upon memories of the past in which he could not see. The smell of fresh blood being spilled upon the earth. He recalls moving in a fluid motion. Using his agility to slash against those opposed to him. The curved blades within his hands moved with him as if dancing to the drums of war.

Saif could feel his time coming to an end. His chakra was depleting from his body. Soon, when he faces Madara Uchiha, the victor will come on top. But, Saif knew that he would not be victorious this time in his life. He had prepared his last rights and summoned the jackals to do his bidding. To distract and bring Madara Uchiha out of hiding.

He could almost see the Uchiha leader in the world of black and white. His immense power flowing and the stories becoming true. Saif was certain that this was going to be a fight for something much more grand. Sight might have been in the victors hands, but there was something deep. Something rather dark that was lurking. Saif had felt it once before long ago. Kakuzu had much darkness deep within his soul. Hatred was the only emotion that could be shown from the shinobi.

' _Would it prove something_?'

Waiting still was an art. Those with patience will master anything. Saif moved his feet along the branch. His world in black and white outlines could see far. He was near the village. He could feel Madara's chakra just within reach. But, chaos had to made.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Every step his bare foot made, the energy of chakra made a image. Years of perfecting his his sight, had made Saif dangerous. A blind shinobi that could go against any foe that dared tried to fight. He was close to his target just below him. He could hear the dying yelp of the jackal and quickly, Saif jumped from his position to ambush the Uchiha clan memeber.

One woman called out his name. But it was too late for the Uchiha shinobi. His fate had been sealed the moment he let his guard down.

His foot made contact with the man's chest and sent him spiraling through the air into a tree nearby. The force if the blow knocking the air out of his lungs. Saif could also feel two other people in the area. They were of no concern for him as his opponent was screaming in pain. Blood stained his lower lip. His back was arched, trying to stand on his feet. But Saif knew the shinobi might have broken a few bones from the impact.

He focused his chakra on the blow to render his opponent disabled for the time being. A flare of chakra had rising from the Uchiha shinobi and Saif could sense that the infamous sharingan has been activated. Too bad it would be useless to a man who could not truly see.

…

Po awoke with a startled cry. His fur raised as he could feel something that was dangerous coming close. Izuna noticed this strange behavior in the badger and moved just an arms length away from the stunned badger. The small creature was unnerved by something he could not sense. The fur on his body raised and fangs showing under lips. Po looked wild rather than a calm badger whom spoke his mind. Izuna offered Po water, but the badger had refused.

Madara had paced back and forth for sometime. Izuna was not sure if he was aware of Po waking up. He had to sigh internally for he had to calm a scared badger and watch his brother pace about like a caged animal. Though, not voicing his opinion on the matter of his brother, Izuna could see something within his eyes.

It was a rare sight to see the Uchiha clan leader worried. His facial expression had become stoic throughout the day since Lady Tsubaki's leave early in the day. She has yet to return to the house of healing. Madara was itching to go the Koga's manner and demand for her to return. Izuna knew his brothers temperament and calmed him down by saying she would return. Though, as the hours pass, something was amiss.

"He's coming." Po spoke causing both brothers to look at the creature laying on the floor with a blanket covering his back paws.

Po had finally come to his senses. Unnerving, but making some things clear for Izuna and Madara.

"Who is coming?" Izuna said, guessing it was the one they seek.

"The blind one. I saw him with another man whose eyes were dead as a corpse." Madara could feel his blood boil. Po had spoke of the blind shinobi that had attacked him months ago, almost leaving him permanently damaged.

If it were not for Tsubaki, who knows how much longer he would have lived with injuries sustained by the curved blades.

"The blind one? The shinobi that we have been tracking for months?" Izuna continued on. He could sense Madara's anger by the resonating chakra flow coming off him.

Po could sense the elder Uchiha's chakra and closed his jaws. The power that was coming off Madara made the badger scared. He had heard stories of Madara's power and fights from many conflicts in the war. Po would have never imagined to be feeling such great power. Surely, Madara Uchiha could be one of the more powerful shinobi in his time, but even an animal could sense something dwelling within that power.

Something dark. Something hiding behind shadows. Waiting to emerge from the depths with bloodlust dripping along its fangs. Po felt more at ease with the youngest brother and looked to him with wide black eyes.

All thought of the growing darkness was to be placed aside for now and to bring grave warning to Lady Tsubaki. Right now, the blind one was coming for Madara Uchiha.

"The blind one. I am most certain it is he. The one whom killed his people in the desert and hurt Lord Uchiha many months ago. He comes here to settle the score. Lord Uchiha, you are in danger." Madara did not heed the badgers warning. He has been silent and calculating his next move without voicing it.

His mind has been on Tsubaki, but in order to protect her, Madara had to make a decision right here. Stay within the house of being to wait for Tsubaki or track down the blind shinobi.

"Danger? If the blind shinobi comes within the village, all are in danger." Izuna said looking to his quiet elder brother. He could see his thoughts running in circles. Trying to come up with something. This was not a army on the opposing side of the war. This was one man who killed all within his tribe.

A man who most killed one of the strongest clan leaders of their time.

In a flash, Madara had disappeared causing Izuna to grow frustrated at his elder brother rashness. This was not his brother. He was going into a slaughter and God's know a trap. Though, Madara could handle his own, he would not let a fight come anywhere near innocent lives. Madara was not the monster many thought him to be. If anything, he was a man who protected he deemed worthy. Lady Tsubaki had truly giving his heart something to beat for.

"He is rash." Po said with distaste in his tone. His fur had settled down once he felt his nerves calm. Whatever lie within Madara Uchiha was waiting for its chance to rise up. To overcome Madara's stubborn spirit. It was waiting to take over and consume him.

"Madara has his reasons. If you fear for my brother, do not. He knows what he is doing… most of the time." Izuna sighed.

"I do not fear for him. I know what he is capable of doing. What I fear most is what is inside of him." Po let his words linger with the youngest Uchiha brother. What could this Bader mean by such a thing? There was nothing dark within his brother and if Izuna would have noticed, he would bring his brother to the light.

They sat in silence for a moment. Izuna comptemplating on many things that we'reforming in his mind. What was his move? What was his strategy to defend the village in case of attack? All seemed to be answered when Po's fur rose.

Po sniffed something within the air. Taking quick notice of the badgers behavior, Izuna watched as Po hid underneath the blanket. Izuna found this as strange as he heard a low growl emitting from behind him. The sound of claws against the wooden floor beneath it, walking close towards Izuna. He could almost feel the unknown animals breath on his neck.

Po snarled lightly in defense to warn the creature to back off. Izuna turned around as the creature lunged forwards at him. Biting his arm with sharp canines that were digging into his flesh like knives. Po gave a low grunt and pushed himself up and attacked the dog like creature. Izuna moved his injured arm to see the damage done. Nothing to serious but open wounds from where the creatures fangs had penetrated the skin.

Po had wrestled the large creature on its back and ripped out its throat with his fangs. One moment, Po was laying on the floor scared out of his wits and the next he had the blood of a dog creature dripping from his fangs. Izuna shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up quickly. There is no telling if there are more out there and the patients within the house of healing needed to be looked after.

"We need to care for the pliant within this house." Po said.

"I am certain you can handle it. You know more of healing than I, Po. I will stand guard. Who knows how many more there are." Izuna said as he was preparing for a fight.

Po sniffed the air for anymore of those dog-like creatures. It was faint, but there were others about. Po was not much of a fighter. Only killing in defense, but badgers were known for their bravery and stubbornness. The hid of a badger is tough that no other animal could pierce it. Only his underbelly was his weak point, but Po would not go down so easily.

Izuna walked out of the room and the house of healing. Foreboding had clung the air of smoke and distant screaming. In the village, the dog-like creatures attacked any villagers within their jaws. Their snarls exposing sharp canines. Death had come and he brought his hellhounds.

* * *

Madara stuck the kunai deep within the creatures stomach. A sharp yelp coming from the mouth of the creature rendered it dead. Warm blood covered his hands as he threw the dead creature aside. Sniffing their dead comrade, more of the same creatures appeared before Madara. They wanted revenge for the death of one of their own.

Madara was already in a terrible mood and felt the need to get rid of the annoyance. His eyes have already activated the sharingan, which the creatures seemed to not fear. Their eyes we're a ghostly white like that of the blind shinobi. Using it would render his ability useless and figured that using the sharingan would not affect those who are blind to the world.

Cursing, Madara lunged towards the blind creatures and immediately disposed of them. The villagers had sought refuge in buildings, while some unlucky ones suffered by having their throats torn open. The smell of blood lingered. He was used to the strong metallic smell. His nose merely adopted the scent and eyes could withstand the sight of mangled bodies of the dead.

He could feel the bloodlust coursing through his veins. His heart racing out of mere excitement. Through the village he slaughter those dog-like creatures. One by one, their bodies lined the ground soaking it in their blood. The villagers were scared of what Madara had become. Specks of blood covered his face and his eyes were a dark dead black. He was not tired and wanted more. There was only so much the creatures could withstand as seeing a mortal kill without so much as blinking.

…

She held her hand up to her mouth at the sight of a bloody Madara. Killing the creatures without pause. Asumi was hiding behind a stall with her servant close to her body. Both women were scared and at that moment, they were not sure if they would survive. Asumi had never seen Madara fight in such a barbaric manner. He looked almost too beautiful with his feet moving in synchronized precision and body moving with the motion of a silent dance.

This was the man she was trying to marry. A blood thirsty man who killed anything that was in his way.

In truth… it scared her and prayed Tsubaki was a better woman than her for ever loving a monster.


	21. Two Paths

She was alone.

Her knees buckled underneath her and hands on top of her thighs. She was staring blankly to the sliding door that may never open. Accused of something that was false made Tsubaki believe that it may have been her fault. She was too kind, gentle, and her actions had caused her to be looked down upon.

Tsubaki could not understand the madness that was happening around her. It was not her fault that Madara chose her as his wife. Tsubaki did not deserve to be held against her will under such charges that we're outdated. A healer was just that. They were to heal others of illness and wounds. Healers were respected in villages because of their knowledge of herbs that treated its people. Tsubaki was not a threat. No matter how many times she said it, she could even scream it, she had no idea that Madara Uchiha made a decision to make her his wife.

"That stubborn shinobi. He was not thinking clearly when he made his decision." She said.

Her heart fluttered when she thought of it. Many women would be happy that doing such a thing high standing would even consider it, but to actually say it? Madara was a man of confusing nature. His mind was his own. Though, he did say he always gets what he wants.

Should Tsubaki reconsider. She barely knew him. She would not even fit in with the Uchiha clan. She was an outsider. She was nothing.

"Just a simple healer. That is all I am to anyone."

She sighed heavily. No matter what she did, it was Koga's word against hers. He was the law in this village. Koga could banish her out of the village without much of a thought. He could have her killed, but if Madara's feelings were deep, the Uchiha leader could see it as an insult.

Who was she kidding? Madara could have any woman who threw themselves at his feet. Any woman with beauty, a title to her name, anything that Tsubaki lacked. Yet, he chose her without a second thought. It did not mean he loved her in any sense. _The fool_.

She closed her eyes to listen to the quietness. She was held in this room as a prison. Waiting for Koga to return and interrogate her more about her supposed witchcraft. There was nothing sinful about what Tsubaki did. It was something she has learned and rather loved doing. Maybe someday she would teach her skill to someone else. To pass along knowledge to a new generation in hopes of inspiring peace among the ninja world.

"I am only dreaming of something that could never be." She told herself.

Opening her eyes to see the gloomy walls that surrounded her, Tsubaki heard something scratching at the walls. She focused at the sound coming from the sliding door and noticed a large shadow stalking about. Tsubaki was still not knowing what it was that was behind the door. It was large and it had ears that stood erect upon its head. There was a skinny tale behind it, but Tsubaki was not sure if what she was seeing was real. She was too scared to move an inch as the large shadow paced back and forth trying to get in.

She swallowed a lump of spit within her mouth. Tsubaki did not notice how dry her mouth went. Her heart was even racing against her chest. _Oh God's!_

The shadow creature had lost its patience with the door and began to hit it. It growled loudly and with monstrous strength, it jump inside the room she was in. Tsubaki had never seen such a creature before her. It was big, lean, and had a long snout with sharp canines exposed. Tsubaki was reminded of a dog, but this was not like a dog she has seen. It's fur was the color of sand. There were many scars along this creatures snout meaning it had won many fights.

It watched her tremble before its large size. The creatures golden eyes kept its gaze on her. On mistake could mean Tsubaki would be killed by those sharp canines. She had nothing to defend herself with and running would only be a bigger mistake. She was certain this thing was fast and nimble.

She was cornered without any means of escape. Her options were drained and it seems that there was no one coming to her aid. She was known her own. She had to stop trembling before this creature.

Tsubaki stood slowly, which the creature snapped at her feet. Quickly, she kicked the creature in its snout as hard as she could. Pain rushed from the bottom of her foot to her knee as the creature yelped loudly. Tsubaki took this opportunity to move out of its way and ran towards the destroyed door.

She made her way to the hall with the creature just on her heels. She was not sure how long she could keep with the chase. The creature was surely enjoying the hunt by the way it kept snapping its jaws at her feet.

She mentally cursed at the lack of people within the mansion. Maybe they were hiding once they noticed the large creature stalking about. Tsubaki found a vase that was on a small desk and grabbed it. She took a moments pause and threw it not caring were it landed, as long as it shattered the clay pieces would at least slow the creature down.

"Please God's. Please hear my plea." She said.

The vase shattered as expected, but the creature was not so easily fooled. It jumped out of the way of the object and made its way towards Tsubaki. The healer woman could see it coming at her with indication that the hunt was over. She was certain she could hear the creature laughing at her misfortune. It was going to savor in his blood and feed upon her flesh. This was it.

Tsubaki might want to quickly say her prayers now. But, the pain of death never came to her.

As quickly as it begun, it ended.

"Lady Tsubaki! Duck!" A voice shouted at her.

Tsubaki fell on her behind just as something black and shiny hit the creature in the head. It yelped when it flew back away from her. Whatever object hit the creature, it made contact with its skull cracking it open. Specks of blood splattered on Tsubaki's cheek. Making a loud thud, the creature twitched. It was not going to get back up because it was dead.

Tsubaki looked behind her to see Izuna and Po running towards her. She was relieved that there was someone there to help her. But, how did they know she was in trouble? Where there more of these things? Surely, these things were like dogs and ran in packs. Whatever the reason, Tsubaki did not want to waste this luck she had. There might be people who could be hurt. There had to be a reason this thing was here. Unfortunately, she may not like the answer.

"Lady Tsubaki, are you alright?" Po asked as he jumped in her lap.

Tsubaki felt the large badgers weight upon her and blinked. She placed her hand in top of his head and smiled.

"I am fine. But, is there anyone that could be hurt? What is happening?" She looked towards Izuna when she made her smile fade.

"The village is being attached by these… creatures. Madara cannot be found and I am certain the blind shinobi is behind this. These creatures seem to be more suitable for the desert." Izuna explained as he looked towards the dead creature.

Tsubaki was not sure how to handle this situation. Her main concern was for the injured. If they were under attack, she had to get to the house of healing to gather supplies. There could be many people who could be hurt. It was her duty as a healer.

* * *

Ikko could see the blind shinobi stalk towards him like a predator waiting to kill its prey. He was unable to move due to the immense pain running through his spine. He feared something serious could be wrong with his body. But, he had much bigger problems right now.

With Ami and Lady Tokiko far away from them, he was thankful they were not harmed. Maybe scared for his life, but Ikko could not bare the thought of their blood on his hands. As long as they were safe and away from danger, they may still have a fighting chance.

Ikko could see through blurry eyes his opponent staring at him. Milky eyes focused on something there that Ikko could not see. It was a terrifying sight for any dead man. It was as if death had showed his face and claiming his prize. It kind of frightened Ikko, but he was not going to cower. He was a shinobi who showed no fear.

Saif could feel how weak the Uchiha was. His chakra readings were wild that it seemed that he was trying to do a jutsu. It was not going to work for the man. Saif made sure that he made contact with the shinobi's chest where the sternum was to throw him off balance. He did not want to kill his prey just yet. He wanted to see what they Uchiha would do when backed into a corner and unable to do any Justus. Uchihas were known for their fire styles and sharingan uses. Saif knew it was no use to use the sharingan when he was blind. It would prove useless to a shinobi hat relied on his feet to see.

"I though Uchiha's were renowned shinobi. Very prideful of their skills and their eyes." Saif spoke as he placed his foot on Ikko's chest.

Ikko clenched his teeth from the pain. His sternum must have been broken which was a critical injury. He took in a gasp of air when the blind shinobi put pressure upon him. Ikko could feel his bones snapping with every staggered breath.

"Maybe all Uchiha's are not as they seem. Using your eyes as an advantage to get inside the minds of your opponents. You do not use the gift of sight to use. Only does sight bring you nothing. You would use it for war and not a gift." Saif continued to press down upon the Uchiha. His anger seething through his veins. Ikko closed his eye with shame. If Madara could see this, he would do nothing but watch and waited until he died.

Placing his hands on the blind shinobis ankle, Ikko placed pressure and used whatever strength he had to shove him away. With the weight off his broken sternum, Ikko could breathe. Though he hurt still, at least he could doe without having not gone down without a fighting chance.

Saif snarled and kicked him across the face hard. Ikko screamed loudly. The pain had shot up ten fold through his body.

"Just kill me! You let both those women live and run away. Kill me here and now. You will gain nothing from my death you bastard!" Ikko shouted.

Saif quickly grabbed the Uchiha by the folds of his clothing. He was already weak. Why could he not make his death quick? Saif was becoming careless and reckless. This was not like him to be so easily careless with his prey. He was a shinobi of stealth that killed with precision. His skill with the blade made many foes bow before him and he killed them without mercy. Saif had to calm himself before he let emotion take place once more.

He let the Uchiha go when he felt something closing in. The power that flowed freely had caught his attention quickly. Saif took a few steps back from the injured shinobi when the figure made his appearance in front of his prey.

Saif could easily read the chakra coming from his new opponent. He remembered this power from a few months before. How it lured him like a fish to a hook with tasty bait attached to its sharp edge. This man that stood between him and the injured shinobi was none other than Madara Uchiha.

"Lord Uchiha." Ikko managed a whisper.

Madara did not take notice of his injured comrade. His focus was on the blind shinobi who now had his curved blade in his hand. His milky eyes staring into nothingness while Madara's red ones stared angrily at him.

Ikko could feel the power radiating off Madara and it was wild. Dangerous as being in the path of two top predators. Ikko feared that he would be caught in the middle of their fight. He could only hope that they would not come any closer than they already were. He wanted to move out of their way, but the pain only worsened with every breath.

He was too injured to do anything. Not like Madara wanted anyone to get in the way. It would be bothersome for both men. So, Ikko tried his best to conceal himself and make for cover as best he could with his injured body. What he did not know was that help was coming for him.

* * *

Saif took a moment to gather all his chakra within his body. He knew that Madara was well recovered after their last battle. He would not be easily fooled by the same tricks twice and knew that facing him in hand to hand combat would be a last resort. For now, Saif had to be one step ahead of the Uchiha leader.

Madara was only thinking of spilling the blood of his opponent before him. Using his sharingan would be a waste casted upon a man who relied on his feet. Madara knew that fighting against this blind shinobi would prove difficult. He was much too lean compared to Madara's size. Small in comparison which made him fast. Madara was fast on his own, but this shinobi had skill that seemed unmatched by his own.

From the looks of it, the blind shinobi was covered in bandages. It seemed he fought a battle before fully recovering. Maybe he could use this as an advantage. Seeing how Madara's opponent was already in a weakened state, but he could not let that deceive him. This man was dangerous and had the will to put Madara close to his deathbed. Never! Never has any other shinobi tried to do such a thing. So few could ever match Madara and yet, here was this man that was a few inches shorter, leaner, and faster that Madara.

It pissed him off. No one was greater than Madara. No one could match his speed or taijutsu. He would prove to his opponent that no one messes with an Uchiha. No one places Madara Uchiha to his knees like a beaten dog.

' _Calm yourself._ He thought.

' _You know what he is capable of. Use his weakness. He has not recovered._ '

Saif waited for either to make the first move. Madara was calculating the situation before him. Being without his weapons, Madara had to approach his opponent and not get within distance of the curved blade. If only his sharingan could be useful he would have no trouble killing the shinobi. Time was wasting away as he was the true target and only using the creatures as a distraction. As long as they were far from the village, their fight would not be disturbed. Just like how Madara likes a challenge.

Saif could feel the anticipation within the air. Even the wind blew gently in their favor as within a second, Saif moved quickly without hesitation. Madara moved to the side as the curved blade barely missed his throat. A single dark strand of hair fell before his eyes as the shinobi moved his blade once more and aimed for the spinal cord.

There was a tingling sensation that caught Madara quickly. The rush of cool air behind his neck as his long hair exposed his flesh. Using his feet to move and hands to push aside the blade arm, Madara grabbed hold of the blind shinobi within his grasp. His hands tightened around his arm to try and loosen the weapon, but his opponent was putting up a fight.

Being a smaller frame than Madara, Saif twisted his body down so his legs were wrapped around his arms. Putting pressure upon his limbs would not be easy as Madara was a much bigger shinobi by wieght alone. This was going to be difficult for Saif because of Madara's weight and added armor. With a heavy breath, Saif used his strength to knock Madara to the ground which caused him to let go.

Saif fell back and quickly recovered. Madara had done so as well. Both shinobi were easily matched and it was easy to tell how much it pissed them both off.

"It makes you mad that you cannot use your infamous sharingan." Saif spoke.

Madara stood silent as he listened to the heavy accent in which the blind shinobi spoke. Sweat was already dripping from his tanned skin and his hair messy from their fighting. It was only then that Madara could see the true color of his eyes. Those dead eyes that stared at him and haunted him since that day. That day that almost got him killed.

* * *

 **AN:** I ended this on a cliffhanger? Just when it was getting to the good part. So, Madara and Saif finally meet in confrontation. It's a battle that will get the blood pumping and make you wonder who will survive it.

Another apologies for being so late with my chapters. Been very busy and with the holidays upon us, it is going to be sometime before another chapter. But I hope I get on out before the new year or sometime in January.


	22. Through the Motion

She found her trembling and in tears. Hiding behind a merchant stall not knowing what she saw. Coming upon a terrible scene of bodies covered in their own blood. She was reminded of the past and how the war devastated her own home. It made her hesitate to continue forwards without the aid of the badger that pressed his head into the back of her leg. All thought of the past had to remain in the back of her mind. There was no helping those that were already dead. All she could do now was help those injured or in shock from what was happening.

Her servant held Asumi close to her chest as she tried to comprehend what was happening around them. Saying reassuring words to the frightened woman To calm here in such pressing matters, but there was something more to this than what Tsubaki was lead to believe.

Tsubaki went to one knee with Po keeping watch for any coming danger. The threat of these creatures still clung into the air with the mixture of human blood. It made her sick to her stomach on how heavy the blood lingered. The badger kept his senses sharp and teeth slightly bare. He was not going to let anything happen to the healer. Without the Uchiha by their side, Po was all that she had.

"Oh, garden rat. It was terrible." Asumi said with a sniffle. Thoughts remembering something that kept her trembling.

Tsubaki held back a twitch of the eye. Even in her distress, Asumi still calls her by that wretched nickname. Po growled loudly which caught the women's attention quickly. Asumi held back a Yelp as and tears began to fall. The makeup that she wore ruined by her tears. Tsubaki slowly turned her head to see the creature running towards them with bloodlust in its crazy eyes. It's canines dripping with human blood and waiting to feast upon more flesh.

"Run!" Tsubaki shouted. She did not want to be caught anywhere near those canines.

She grabbed hold of the two terrified women by their clothing and pushed them in front of her. She may not have been their best defense at the moment, but it was all they had. Tsubaki could keep an eye on both women and try to save as many lives as she could. There were many scared villagers and there were those trying to fend off any remaining creatures.

Po attacked the creature before it even had a chance at a hunt. Puncturing the creature with his teeth. He grabbed the skin around it's neck and made it fall by his own weight. Tsubaki feared for Po, but knew he could handle his own. Badgers were fearless and Po was strong. Tsubaki should not think the worst of her friend. He was there when she was learning about herbs. When she needed help adjusting to seeing others die. Like Tokiko, Po was a friend. She could only pray for his safe return through this madness.

She prayed Tokiko, Ami, Ikko, Izuna and Madara pulled through.

 _Do not die on me_. She thought with the image of seeing Madara once more.

Asumi and her servant ran behind one of the stalls in the market place. Tsubaki stood in front of the merchant stall, having seen a small knife near a cutting board. The Gods favored her with luck. Thought the knife she held was small, it would have to do for now. There was no telling when and where another creature would attack.

"We need to head for the house of healing." Tsubaki said in between breath.

The two women were silent and looking to Tsubaki for their courage. The healer had to remain calm in this situation. To cause more panic was to lead to them to their death. She held onto the small knife within her grasp and urged them to move forwards. Once they made it to the house of healing, from there she could asses many of the villagers wounds and began the healing process.

"Let's keep moving. The sooner we move, the sooner we can be in safety." She said with reassurance in her voice.

* * *

There were many of the villagers seeking shelter within the house of healing. Many had injuries, bruises, and scratches, but they would heal. Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief and thankful for many villagers still living. Though, she felt sorrow wanting to overcome her level headed exterior. Her body was shaking from exhaustion, but she had much work to do. She prayed that the creatures would be eradicated from the village as it looks that there are a few dead caucuses lying about waiting to be picked at by the buzzards that smelled death.

"Lady Tsubaki." One villager spoke in a terrified voice.

Tsubaki took a moment to blink and noticed the villagers looking to her. Wanting to find comfort in her words and medicine. She managed a small smile through the exhaustion she was feeling. With all thought of the days events passing, Tsubaki knew she had to take care of the wounded.

"Where is Koga?" She heard a villager say.

"Why has he not shown his face?" Another spoke.

Soon, she began to hear the whispers grow about the absence of Koga. A curious thought as Koga should be defending his village against the attacking creatures. Did he run? Was he dead? No one was certain on their absent leader. Tsubaki herself was curious as she saw him before the creatures attacked. Did he know? If he out there? Did he leave his people and daughter to die?

Tsubaki tried not to think of the worst in most people. But with Kora accusing and even seeing her as a threat to a marriage, Tsubaki could never forgive that man.

"He left us to die!" They were beginning to panic.

From the way the villagers were speaking, Koga has not been seen and they began to look to Asumi for answers on the matter.

The poor woman was being asked questions. She trembled at their onslaught and had to hide behind Tsubaki. After this day, Koga would not be the leader fof this village. Wherever he was hiding, Tsubaki claimed him a coward. His own daughter was out here, still in tears and shaking. Tsubaki felt what she could only describe as feeling sorry for her. what would Asumi know of death? Of being left to survive? Tsubaki walked looked tk the villagers who conntjnued to pester the woman.

"Leave Asumi alone. She, like the rest of you have been through enough. Her father is the only one who needs to answer your questions. Not her." Tsubaki spoke, feeling the courage within her. Burning with passion as the thoughts of many years past reached the surface of her memories. Where she came from. He family being killed. Her village burning into smoldering ash. Tsubaki was not going to let the flaw of a leader decide their fate.

"Now, I am the only healer here at the moment. If we could all remain calm, we could recover." The villagers backed away from questioning Asumi. The woman almost felt kind of grateful for the healers interference. Though she was always mean and berated Tsubaki, Asumi could see why Madara wanted her.

She tamed the madness within him. Within that killer stare of his that haunted her. It scared her and she would be damned if she ever saw his face again. It did not matter if he was the clan leader or not, Asumi wanted nothing from him. His looks were a blessing and power sought after, but when he killed...

Asumi closed her eyes. The tears kept falling. She was tired. She wanted this to end.

* * *

There were only few who could ever place Madara Uchiha on his back. Only few who would even dare place their foot upon his armor. Breathing deep with angered thoughts and clenched teeth, Madara Uchiha was like a dog whose belly was exposed to the pack leader. The curved blade was embedded in his shoulder. Tearing away at tissue and bleeding profusely. His vision was becoming blurry from blood loss. But his opponent was not going to kill him. He was going to let Madara feel the pain of his flesh being torn.

He was going to feel the pain of death.

Watching with those milky dead eyes. Unable to savor the moment of killing a foe many have sought. He might as well cut off Madara's head and parade it for all the shinobi world. He was a true opponent who killed with perfection. Without sight, he was at an advantage that many would take for granted.

Unlike the opponents he has come across, Madara just would not lose. Even if the pain would burden him forever. Why could he not land a blow? Why could he not draw blood? Those doubtful questions in his mind seemed to hide somewhere. Was he scared? No, that could not be. Madara Uchiha was never afraid of an opponent. That was just not possible.

 _He is like a demon._ His subconscious spoke.

Those dreams that haunted him. Seeing those eyes stare at him before they ended up killing him. His voice calling out to him even in death. His heart raced wildly. Soon he will choke on his own blood. The taste will always linger on his tongue. The devastating effects upon his body will forever change him, unless he goes against the odds of facing his fear. Never has Madara feared such a man. A boy by his standards. A true killer with eyes that might see through.

 _Don't die._ Her voice was a whisper.

Saif could feel the struggle of Madara. His chakra flaring and trying to protect his body from the danger of death. The Uchiha clan leader was a fighter. A stubborn and powerful fighter. But without his sharingan, Madara was reduced to a shinobi with much power to his will. If only he could understand the gift of sight, maybe Saif would have enjoyment of fighting Madara Uchiha.

"You are weak." Saif spoke. Maybe taunting him would bring out the true fight. The true anger. That darkness that is hiding underneath his flesh and bone.

...

Ikko could not believe what he was seeing. His leader. His prideful leader was known his back with a weapon sticking out of him. If he wasn't so injured, Ikko would be assisting his leader. Never has a shinobi giving Madara trouble. This was unheard of in the shinobi world.

He moved his body by an inch, but was met with pain still. His will to go to his leader was causing his heart to race. Regardless of his injuries, Ikko had to do something. He just fucking had too! Madara Uchiha was the strongest shinobi in a powerful clan. And yet, a blind man was besting him.

 _What can I do_? He thought. All his options looking bleak.

He was not going to witness his leader die.

...

Madara clenched his teeth tightly. How dare he! How dare he claim him weak!

He placed his hands on Saif's leg. Putting as much pressure as he his strength was dwindling. Madara Uchiha was a man not willing to give up and be beaten. No, he was going to get back up. His body could take as much damage as he was willing to make no matter the sacrifice.

Saif kicked the side of Madara's head with his other foot. Blood spilling from his mouth from the powerful blow. Though, Saif felt the repercussion sending pain up his leg. Madara did not let the kick get the better of him. He may be hearing a ringing sound in his ear, but he focused enough chakra throughout his body. Saif noticed this increase in the shinobi's body and with a curious glance wanted to see what he would do with so much power.

"I am not weak." His eyes shifted back to the sharingan.

Saif jumped out of the way with eyes wide. Madara still had enough strength left in him to pull out the curved blade from his body. The pain of his flesh being pulled as muscle contracted and veins pumped out blood; Madara swung the weapon close enough to land a strike on the blind shinobi's chest.

Saif was surprised, but lucky to get out of the way of his own weapon. Madara took a sharp inhale of air that coursed through his pained lungs. His body trying to recover as quickly as one could. His red eyes staring dangerously at his opponent, who was already running towards him.

Throwing away the useless weapon to the side, Madara caught the shinobi's fist that was aiming for his jaw. Using his lean body, Saif turned his back to the Uchiha leader and elbowed the much bigger shinobi in his injured side. Grunting, Madara still kept a firm hold on Saif no matter the pain. His back was towards the Uchiha leader and that was all he needed to get him to fall to his knees. But, Saif was not going to allow such to happen to him. Moving his body quickly, Saif twisted himself back to facing Madara and placed an uppercut to his jaw.

Moving out of the way of the attack, Madara had to let Saif go.

"Stubborn one to die. Stubborn one to give in. You are weak." Saif taunted.

Madara held back an animal like snarl. Saif could see the frustration itching it's way up to the surface. This fight has gone on for too long, he noted. There was no telling when Madara Uchiha would give up. If he would give up. No matter.

Focusing his chakra to the soles of his feet, Saif sprinted off towards Madara at great speed. The Uchiha leader was able to focus on the shinobi and blocked when Saif kicked him. He was losing his strength, Madara noticed. Was he growing tired?

Saif was panting hard and flinched with every step. His wounds might be reopening causing irritation upon his skin. This could be the advance Madara was looking for. Thank the Gods! He rushed towards Saif and grabbed the blind shinobi by his neck with enough of a grasp to cause Saif to gasp loudly. Finally, Madara had an advantage.

Not wanting to savor the moment, Madara's tight grasp around Saif throat was enough for the Uchiha leader to throw with enough force far enough some distance away. But, through all the adrenaline, Madara had made a mistake.

Saif was thrown towards the village and crashed into something. A mistake Madara would later regret. Not one for wasting time, the Uchiha leader turned his attention towards his fallen comrade. Noticing the injuries Ikko had sustained. Time waited for no one. With Saif a threat to the villagers, Madara had to make a quick decision.

"Lord Uchiha." Ikko spoke through gritted teeth.

"I will be fine. That blind bastard needs to be stopped." Ikko knew the importance of protecting others. Madara did not had to be told twice to leave. Ikko was a true fighter and would be rewards for his efforts. For now, the village needed an eradication.

Madara fell to one knee. All his strength leaving him. His body trembling and the pain festering. He could feel his conscious telling him to continue. To kill the blind shinobi. His blood would spill today. His blood would feed the Earth. God's be damned! That darkness was rising and showing itself through his anger. Through his hatred.

 _Let it out!_ His thoughts yelled.

His eyes looking straight. His heart beating fast. There was no controlling this monster. It was ready to be released. His wounds will heal, but for now, Madara Uchiha was going on a hunt.

And it scared him of what he was becoming.

* * *

Izuna placed his foot on the tree branch. Using the momentum of his speed, he jump to the next as the chakra energy around him was bursting with power. With every step on a branch he took, he was getting closer to helping his brother, but two figures below him had stopped in their tracks.

It was Tokiko and Ami.

Izuna jumped down in front of the women, startling them. They looked worn. Tired from running and needing to rest. What did they witness? They were not used to such troubles, but with the price of war looking over their shoulders, some just had to get used to the idea.

"Izuna." Tokiko said between breathes.

Izuna was thankful to seeing the two women out of harms way, but Ikko was with them. Where was he?

"Ikko? Is he alright?" Izuna asked fearing the worst of the situation.

Ami opened her mouth to speak when something made a loud crash and smoke appeared in the sky. Their eyes stared at the smoke for a moment. Izuna had the urge to go back to the village. He should have stayed, but he had to make sure his brethren were well.

A fool! A damn fool.

"Ikko is alive. Please go to him now. He cannot move." Ami said.

Izuna clenched his fists tightly at hearing her words. Whomever was behind this madness was going to pay. Unfortunately, Izuna did not know of the severity of the situation. No one knew, for behind the smoke of a broken hut, the blind shinobi stood tall. And standing before him, three large jackals growled with drool dripping from their fangs.

War had come.

No one will leave this village.

All will die.

* * *

 **AN:** The battle just begun. So much in just one chapter. Where is Koga? What will happen to the villagers? What about Ikko and Izuna? Well, find out next time. Thank you for the favorites and alerts. It be awesome to get a review or two. I kay post the next chapter on new years or some time in January. Merry Christmas to everyone and happy holidays. See you this coming year. I am sorry I leave you on a cliff hanger, but it will be worth it.


	23. Down To The Bottom

The wind blew in the scent of death and blood. So strong it attracted predators for its scent. Blood thirsty animals that have yet to eat or love the taste of human flesh. The crows cawed loudly with beaks clicking against wood as they waited for their chance to feast upon the flesh of the dead that were scattered. Eyes watched from the sidelines with hungry bellies and drooling canines as the jackals sniffed every dead human.

It was a reminiscent of those long dead by his own hand. Those he called family. Those who were to protect him and guide him. Traditions that were meant to be passed are now buried forever in the sand. Their skeletal remains scattered by the winds and animals. Saif may not have seen the destruction, but he could smell it. The way blood filled the air. How the sun looked down upon him. Seeing him a monster who killed his own people.

Kakazu never saw Saif as a monster. Just a nomad boy trying to find his place. His purpose in the world because he was different. He was to bring his tribe into victory and lead them, but now they were dead with buzzards flying above. Even if Kakazu never voiced it, he would have certainly seen the progress Saif has made.

 _..._

 _The fire was beginning to die. The rains had stopped as it has been pouring for the last three hours. Their safety within a small hut was worn and broken. The sound of the rain falling upon the old roof had left puddles in its wake._

 _Saif was shaking from the cold. Kakazu sat motionless with his eyes closed and arms crossed and tucked away in his sleeves. The days training had come to a standstill with the rain coming in. Saif was unfortunately caught in the storm and suffered being wet for the next few hours._

 _With the fire dying and not wood left, Saif feared becoming sick. He would be of no use for his mentor in this state. His body was shaking with little tremors from his sore muscles. Twitching from both pain and being cold._

 _Sleeping was an option for him. Maybe it would keep his mind from the events and his own foolishness. Rubbing his hands together for some friction, Saif loser his eyes. Focusing on sleep in away the rain and cold. He could feel his body not complying with his thoughts._

 _'Now.' He thought._

 _No use. It was not going to work. His body was drained and shivering. There was no warmth under wet clothes. No heat. No fire. He would just have to suffer for it._

 _Kakazu could feel the disappointment within Saif. His struggle for warmth. For sleep. With barely raised eyes lids, he could see you Saif lying on his side with his back facing the dying fire. Without making a noise from the worn hut, Kakazu stood and walked towards the young boy. Taking off his coat, he placed it on the shivering boy._

 _'You will repay me, boy.' Kakazu thought._

 _..._

 _When I die. Kakazu, take my heart. It would be of use to you._

Saif slammed his foot against the earth as waves of chakra energy spread for signs of life, other than animals waiting their turn. The three jackals raised their heads and growled as kunai's were thrown their way, missing them by mere inches. Saif turned towards the commotion as chakra energy from his new opponents approached him.

"How could so much death and destruction be caused by one rouge shinobi and dogs?" He heard a strong voice coming from a man in front of five shinobi.

Saif clenched his fists tightly feeling his body growing weak. He could not keep this going. His ghostly eyes staring dead center at the man who spoke. His irritation growing by the second. The jackals growled at the men. They were ready to lunge forwards and taste blood that was flowing through their arteries. Their necks looked like a weak point. Humans were so fragile. Humans were so weak.

"Dogs? Do you not see that these are desert creatures?" Saif spoke. "Living things have to survive in the harsh climate. Where little shade brings comfort. Where water is as scarce as food."

The shinobi were getting tense. He could feel their chakra fluctuate as he moved towards them. They were scared and trying to put up a front of bravery. With so little time in his strength, Saif had to finish this distraction. Their leader, however, was not one to back down even though he had this uncertainty about him. This man had experience and with the amount of chakra within his body, age had certainly taken its toll on him.

 _An easy kill_.

The human body grew weak with age. So few shinobi lived to see old age and marriage. One would be gifted to survive a war. Stories would be told through generations. Clans have been slaughtered in the name of war or something more. Villages burned to smoldering ash. People dead and suffered. Saif may have never seen the destruction of wars fought, but he knew much of blood. The smell. The lingering scent of a metallic scent that drew in hungry predators.

"Surely, you cannot act alone in this. You are nothing more than a boy. A blind boy from the desert. An outsider to these lands." The leader spoke.

The way this man was speaking to Saif reminded him of a parent scolding his child. Could he not see the danger? Could he not see that this was his resting place? It angered the blind shinobi. He was like _them_. Saying things that he did not understand. Underestimating ones opponents had dire consequences. Saif hated to be underestimated by his opponents. The very thought would send him to a blood filled rage.

 _Remember your purpose here. Madara Uchiha. He must die for the sake of sight._

Saif raised his hand. A silent command only the jackals knew well. Barking loudly, they rushed passed him with speed. Their long legs kicking up dust as the shinobi threw kunai and shuriken towards them. The sound of bone crunching under heavy pressure echoed and the men's gurgled cries fell upon deaf ears.

Saif moved fast and held the leader by his throat. The jackals had made a feast of the shinobi's with their blood dripping from their canines. There was no battle to be fought here. These men were only in the way. Just another obstacle in path and with milky white eyes staring pass his opponent, Saif pushed the man to the ground. One foot upon his back, crushing his bones into his lungs. Saif bent to one knee as he could feel the energy around him rise. Madara was coming towards him.

 _Perfect_.

"When food becomes scarce, the animals will always find a way to survive." He spoke.

Koga could feel his body breaking. His men were dead and being eaten by these savage beasts. His entire life of knowing the way of the shinobi had failed him. His older age and lack of participating in the war had lead him astray. He became complacent in his obligation of village leader.

"You speak as if you will survive this." Koga said as Saif placed a hand on his throat. The tightness closing airways causing Koga to breathe heavily. There was little time to make peace before dying. Koga knew he was going to die by the hands of this blind boy.

"I never expect to survive." Saif picked the old leader from the ground. Using his strength, Saif threw Koga in the direction of the remaining villagers that sought refuge upon a hill.

* * *

She hugged them in a tight embrace. Thanking the Gods for their safe return. Though they were shaken, Tsubaki was grateful that Tokiko and Ami were safe. No harm had come to them other then being frightened. They escaped with their lives, but when Tsubaki heard about Ikko and Izuna, she had the urge of going out there and helping. Ikko might have a spinal injury and if she does not go to the wounded shinobi, there is a chance he may not be able to walk again or use his chakra if it was as worse as both women had mentioned.

"The best thing to do right now, is take care of these people. They are frightened and they look to you Tsubaki. They look to the healer for comfort and that is our job." Tokiko said.

"Yes, that may be true, but Ikko needs help. Izuna cannot carry him when he has a spinal injury." Tsubaki felt unable to move. There was danger still and she knew she could not leave the safety of the house of healing. Not when those creatures were still out on the hunt.

Po as yet to return and she feared for her furry friend. Madara hasn't even emerged from the forest. The villages best option of defense was nowhere in sight. Koga was not leading his people and the villagers were growing panic by the second. Asumi was the one trying to keep everyone calm. Much to Tsubaki's amazement at how fast Asumi had gone from being a spoiled woman to someone the healer could respect. Clearly, she was trying to repent her selfish behavior.

Maybe there was some good left. To keep the villagers from panicking was important in any situation. Keeping calm minds and steady heads was what lead to survival. Tsubaki was thinking of the herbs and their uses. There were a few injured in her care and not enough remedies to go around. She never expected to heal this many with so few supplies left in their garden.

"What we need to do is take these people to safety. Away from the village." Tokiko said.

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement all the while trying to think of the villagers needs. She turned to Asumi for a moment. The woman was chewing on her nail in anxiety. The villagers were talking among themselves and keeping their minds off of the dead.

"There could still be danger even if we attempt to leave." Tsubaki stated. "These villagers are no shinboi. We are healers and not fighters."

"Then what are we to do, garden rat!" Asumi yelled causing all whispers to cease.

Tsubaki sighed and rubbed her aching head. She knew staying within the village was dangerous and their best choice was to seek shelter elsewhere, but no one knew what was out there. If there was more danger. _God's help us_.

A loud crash came from the side of the house of healing. Dirt and debris fell from the sky as people began to panic. Tsubaki coughed and wiped her eyes to see that there was a body laying still just a few meters away. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Koga. His managed body unmoving with blood around him.

Asumi let out a terrible screech as she ran towards her fathers body. Tears were falling heavily as she babbled, trying to wake him. It was too late. He was dead the moment he reached his resting place. Tsubaki clenched her fists tightly. The other villagers were huddled together in fear, while one of them walked towards a grieving Asumi.

Just moments before, Asumi was telling at Tsubaki and now, she was covered in her own father blood.

 _Death is upon us_.

"I have no quarrels with those who can not defend themselves." Tsubaki, Tokiko, and Ami turned around to see the blind shinobi standing before them. His milky eyes staring at them, though, Tsubaki had once stared at them before. This young man whom she healed was back.

He was bandaged from his chest to his arms. Blood stained the white fabric and dirt clung to his exposed tan skin. His hair ruffled in some places and possibly caked in blood and dirt. Tsubaki would never forget those eyes. And it scared her.

"You." She whispered.

No. It could not be. He was the one that killed those innocent people? Those creatures that roamed were his beasts? Tsubaki clenched her fists tightly and stood in front of Tokiko and Ami. Her heart racing inside of her chest as the shinobi's creatures were heard prowling the area. Even if she was not so skilled as the shinobi, she knew that they were staring at them. Waiting to feast upon their flesh.

"You! How dare you come here and kill these people. How can you say you have no quarrel when you sent these beasts upon the village." She spoke. Her voice growing louder with authority. Tsubaki could feel her body tremble and her voice cracked just slightly. She may have been fearful, but the courage inside of her wanted an explanation. Wanted reason. This blind shinobi spoke as if he will set them free, but how could he when he killed many?

"Tsubaki, do not provoke him." Tokiko warned. "He has harmed many here and wants nothing more than to shed blood."

Saif looked to the older healer. A spit fire that one. He knew wasting time on killing the rest would do nothing. In fact, it was meaningless to kill. These villagers had nothing to do with his mission. He wanted Madara Uchiha, nothing more. These villagers were just collateral damage.

"Do not speak as if you know my reasons, you old bag of skeletons." Saif snapped.

"You bring death. You are the blind shinboi from a tribe long dead. Killed by your hand." Tokiko pressed.

Saif was becoming angered. The memories of long ago had been brought upon his mind. Every stench of blood. Every cry and scream. Kakazu looking upon the dead. His bloodlust hiding the monster.

"You know nothing." Tsubaki ran towards the blind shinboi. Not knowing of what was to come.

"War makes sacrifices of many. To prove a point. To prove status. To see the fear in the hearts of men when they know their loved ones are laying motionless. Your gift of sight is wasted, healer." He was before Tsubaki and grabbed hold of her jaw.

Tokiko and Ami gasped loudly and took a step back. Tsubaki held herself firm, trying to remain calm. Trying to be brave as those white milky eyes stared at her. Those very eyes she saw when he was weak and came to the village. This young man was back with some type of vengeance in his blood. Why? Why was he here? Why did he sent those beasts to kill?

"Not so brave in the face of death." Saif spoke.

"Death only laughs when souls are worthless." Tsubaki spat.

Saif pressed on her jaw tightly. She grunted at the pain and bruising he was going to leave upon her skin. Though she may have seen death, Tsubaki would not let her fear get the best of her. She was not going to willingly die without a fight. And that is what she did, until the blind shinobi pushed her to the ground hard and moved with in incoming ball of flame came rushing towards him.

Tsubaki closed her eyes and covered her head. Going into a fetal position to protect herself as best she could, the heat from the flames passed her. Her heart was racing hard and fast in her chest. Her breathing became fast when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She could hear Tokiko calling to her. Her voice cracking a bit.

Opening her eyes to see her savior kneeling beside her. His eyes red and a scowl upon his face. She has never seen something more beautiful in all her life. The way his hair swayed in the wind. His calm and collected breathing. The way his hand was firm upon her shoulder as if he was protecting her from the threat that was readying itself for an attack.

Madara Uchiha was angry.

She gulped down spit inside of her mouth. Tsubaki was frozen in her place. No words could describe this moment for her other then how he glanced at her. For just a brief moment, his eyes we're mesmerizing. Though, something dark and powerful was hidden inside of them. Something she would never want to see. Was this what the Uchiha's were capable of? This power that had Koga wanting Asumi to marry into? Is this what other's wanted?

Madara stood to his full height in front of Tsubaki. Feeling a bit of relief, yet foolish for putting her in harms way. He had to do it. He had to push that damn shinobi away from her. _Foolish._

"Are you hurt, Tsubaki?" His calm low voice captivated her.

She licked her lips and said, "No. Don't let that shinobi kill anymore."

Madara grinned. His power. His strength. The need to end this shinobi's life was all from Tsubaki. The woman whom he had claimed as his wife.

...

In that single moment, Madara disappeared and reappeared in front of Saif. The blind shinobi had a bit of surprise when he felt pain in his chest coming from something pushing into him. He flew many yards away, but was able to land on his feet. Coughing up blood Saif wiped it away. The dust around him had settled and he was now toe-to-toe with Madara Uchiha.

Madara paced towards Saif. The soles of his feet could feel the Uchiha's chakra building. The energy that was sending static towards him. Saif moved out of the way and sent enough chakra through his fist to land a blow at Madara's side. He grunted from the impact, but it was not enough to break his ribs. _Fuck_!

"Something about her. She gave you strength, did she not?" Saif spoke through a wheezing breath. Sweat rolled down his brow and the taste of blood refused to leave his mouth.

Saif kept a firm grip on his opponent. Once more, he sent chakra towards his palm. With much force he hit the same target in Madara's ribs. The Uchiha clan leader stumbled back from the impact, but was unnerved. It was as if all thought was blocked and was left was a man with ambition.

"That woman. You love her." Saif mocked.

Madara rushed once more towards the shinobi, but was met with one of his large dog-like creatures. Madara moved his arm out of the way of sharp canines. Quickly, his chakra reserves were dwindling by his consumption of jutsu's and shot large flames towards the creature. In an instant, it was consumed by the fire where it cries fell upon deaf ears.

Madara breathed hard. He was trying to keep his strength to last until he was able to kill this blind dog. This very same shinobi that wounded him. That bested him. Damn it! No one can best him. To hear him say he loved Tsubaki. Was it a driving force? A need to keep her alive? To keep the darkness from consuming his soul?

 _Fight_.

Saif was beginning to see something has changed within the Uchiha clan leader. Something powerful. Something dark. This was not the same man back in the forest. Where he had the Uchiha on his back like a dog. Oh no, this… This was perfection.

Saif moved quickly towards Madara and threw a hard left punch towards him. Madara dodged the attack the moment he saw Saif move. His eyes were catching on to his movements. This powerful feeling was coursing through his veins. He loved this feeling; this power.

Madara grabbed hold of Saif's arm in a tightening grip. Saif used his free arm to pull Madera in closer. Their tense bodies were just inches a part from one another. Their noses touched that they could feel each other's hot breath. Madara was once more staring into those eyes. His sharingan unable to make a direct link. Unable to see what wasn't there. Madara threw a fist into Saif's elbow out of anger.

Unable to use his powerful eyes on a shinboi with no sight.

He threw Saif away from him. Angered at the fact his sharingan wasn't capable of its gift.

Blood came from his mouth. The two remaining jackals came to his need as they could sense their masters distress. Madara watched the creatures cautiously. As unpredictable as any predator, he had to keep his eyes on them.

Saif slowly returned to his feet.

"I can feel how your body needs strength. The more you use jutsu's, the more chakra it consumes." Saif yelled and threw his hands to the ground.

Madara jumped on one of the rooftops when a tremor from the ground below threatened to crack open. Saif smiled and sent his two remains jackals after Madara. The two large creatures jumped high and Saif called upon the earth to raise. Two large boulders emerged from the ground and helped the jackals reach the rooftop.

Madara once more used his flames to engulf the creatures, but was hit when Saif emerged from the flames and the two jackals were sacrificed in order for their master to survive the flames. Madara growled and grabbed onto Saif as they both were flung from the roof back to solid ground. The flames now engulfing everything in sight.


	24. He Did What He Had To Do

First off, let me apologize for holding off this story. I kinda lost my muse for it. Even though I am almost finished with the story. It's been some months and I bet you all want to know what happens next.

Second, I know there has been going back and forth between characters in past chapters. I apologize for that one. Too much going one and it confuses people. As a note, I never clarified if any of this was following a timeline. It's really not and if some readers are not okay with it, I am sorry. I guess you can say it's an AU type of thing and I am writing for the sake of writing. There are better fics out there that are not this one and probably better.

Third, I write pretty much for myself and if people like my work, hey, you made someone's day. I am not angry or even sad really. I read reviews for my story and say to myself, how can I make this better? The timeline isn't right and I get that. Let a story be a story because we all write for a reason.

* * *

Blood.

The smell of blood and ash lingered in the air. The heat of the flames nipping at exposed flesh felt as if there were a stinging pain from within- itching and burying it's way deep inside of his body. He knew he was on limited time. His body was already breaking down. His muscles were trembling for rest. Everything within him was screaming out for the blind shinobi to stop this madness. But, Saif did not listen. He never listens to his body. Death was standing right before him. Breathing hard with sweat rolling down his brow.

Their bodies were seconds, minutes even, from giving out. They were on their last legs. This fight was almost over and both will die here. Though, death only had its eyes on one shinobi. It had followed close. Smelling the stench of blood. Smelling burning human bodies. Their charred remains blackened. It was rather disturbing.

If Saif could see his opponent, he would see a mess of black hair swaying against the heat of the wind. His armor dirty and cracked in places that a master smith would have to repair. Though, the blind shinobi was rather impressed with the Uchiha. He knew the power of the infamous Madara Uchiha. To fight against him once more to the death was but all of an honor. Saif knew he was not going to last any longer. His mission was a failure, but to feel deaths embrace was coming to slow. He was ready to die by the hand of the Uchiha leader.

To Saif, Madara was a black mass and chakra flowing through his body. A sight the blind shinobi was used too. All humans looked as such. Black masses and chakra. If he had sight, maybe he would see something more. Something more terrifying.

But, there was no changing it. This was his last stand. There was no getting sight. There was no seeing the world for what it is. The colors he's never seen. The beauty of the sky. Kakuzu had described such trival things to Saif when he was just a child. Such wonders sparked his training to gain sight. To work hard against the odds.

Here. He stood in a blazing inferno with no other way out but death.

 _Ive failed you._

He inhaled the smoke and slammed his foot against the earth. Using his strength, he knew that those with sight had a weakness. Releasing a large amount of chakra from under the soles of his feet, Saif disturbed the dirt beneath them. He would use the earth to build a wall around them,but the fire was enough to keep the Uchiha within his trap. Bending down quickly and slamming his hands to disturb more dirt, the blind shinobi closed his eyes and let his feet be his sight.

Using the smoke to cloak him, Madara cursed silently as the shinobi disappeared. Activating his sharingan, Madara's eyes were burning and becoming blurry. He just had a glimpse of Saif and lost him once more in the smoke. It was a game of cat and mouse, with Madara having to be the cat. His eyes searched through the thick smoke for Saif. He hated having to find his opponent and saw it as a waste of time.

 _There!_ Madara ran towards the black figure, only for the shadow to dissipate back into smoke. Madara clenched his fists in anger.

Saif appeared behind Madara quickly, which the Uchiha leader anticipated. Reaching out towards Saif with his hand, his hand was caught by string and pulled Madara down to the ground hard.

Madara coughed as the dirt and smoke mixed around him. Making it harder to breath. His lungs were burning and his eyes became dry. He would jump back, but there would be no place to land in safety. The fire had swallowed his surroundings and if he were to seek safety at the top of the hill, it would only put others in even more danger. He would have to endure the suffocating smoke and burning eyes.

He would have to fight with his eyes closed as the fire raged around them. It has been some time since Madara fought without using his eyes. In this time of dire need, Madara had to rely on his other senses. But his body was giving out quickly.

Standing up, the string around his hand had tightened. He could feel it cut into his flesh.

 _This is useless. I cannot breathe. I cannot see. He wants to weaken me._ He thought as he heard Saif running towards him.

The blind shinobi attacked Madara with a forceful kick towards his stomach. Feeling the pain coarse through him, Madara flew back and skidded across the ground. Everything around him a fast blue of orange and yellow. Buildings becoming black as they were slowly becoming ash before him. Coughing up some blood from his mouth, Madara stood up quickly, but Saif placed his foot upon his armored chest.

Madara grunted in anger. This could not be happening. There was no way that he was losing. Even though the blind shinobi did not need sight to fight, Madara had to disable his opponent. The soles of his feet were the blind shinobi's eyes. If Madara could cut or burn the soles of his feet, maybe he'd have a fighting chance.

But, he was tired. The smoke was close to suffocating him to death. His lungs fighting desperately for fresh oxygen. His eyes had to remain close and fighting with them open would only dry and irritate them more.

"We both will die in the inferno." Saif spoke.

The string around his hand tightened even more. Madara clenched his teeth. Blood will forever be the taste in his mouth. His skin was burning hot. His organs were beginning to strain and threatening to shut down any moment. Saif could see how much Madara's body was working. He was fighting to remain alive.

"Feel death. Feel your eternal damnation!" Saif crushed Madara further into the earth. The dirt surrounding them was disturbed. Embers from the burning wood flew in the scattering wind. He could feel it hit his flesh. Death was near. Death was coming for them.

It was within the fire. Shifting into a form of a dancing flame. Saif and Madara could feel how intense the heat was becoming. Burning and eating everything within its path. Starving for more to consume. The smoke had blocked out the the sun. Blocking all sound but that of burning wood and flesh. Buildings cracked under their own weight.

Madara was holding on through clenched teeth. Every second passing by was one more foot closer to a fiery eternal rest. That drive to continue to push his body was what he needed. To think he would end up like this. To fight a shinobi who was blind since birth. The one whom stories have told. This boy had slaughtered his own.

"Pity that I will never be granted the gift of sight with your demise, Madara. You who have sight would never know the darkness I see. But, it grows so deep within. This shadow. This hatred. This monster that will haunt you forever." The more pressure placed upon his chest, the more Madara could feel his armor crack. His lungs were working harder and his ribs were feeling the pressure. His heart was racing hard.

Madara's thoughts were becoming clouded and blurry. The darkness that lay dormant within was coming out. Seeking into his mind like a shadow with red eyes and an elongated snout. A true monster that would scare the hearts of men. Saif swallowed remaining spit from his mouth as he saw this darkness. The true power that was inside of the infamous Uchiha leader. The reason Madara was considered one of the most feared.

"My death will not be caused by fire!" Madara shouted. The darkness had granted him strength to continue living. To finish the fight. It knew this was no the place of his death. All the anger that he held deep inside; the hope that he would see Tsubaki's face again was but a distant image that would burn inside of his memory.

Tsuabki. The healer woman.

"So, the monster loves a woman?" Saif lifted his foot and slammed it hard against his armor. Cracking it, with pieces shattering into Madara's chest. Saif could feel blood seeping from his foot, but the pain was not intense.

Madara could not die here! He could not be defeated by this shinobi. A true monster who hides behind his blindness. A shinobi who attacked innocent people. A shinobi who does not love. Madara's body was over working itself to recover quickly. The pain within his chest was but of many wounds that he has acquired through time.

"I am more than a monster. I am your death!" Madara's voice was low. It was threatening.

The flames around them had grown hot. Saif put more pressure upon Madara's chest, but the shinobi held tight against his ankle. A large amount of chakra was building fast in Madara's chest and it seemed to be glowing. This amount of power was dangerous for him. There was no possible way that Madara could still produce this power.

Saif kicked Madara in the side of his face with his free leg, but Madara held it tightly in his grasp. The blind shinobi could almost feel his bones cracking from the pressure. The circulation of his blood became hot. Saif was beginning to panic as this was not a good position to be in. Trying to force his legs to move would risk breaking a bone. Madara grunted loudly and pushed Saif to the ground where the soles of his feet were exposed.

Breathing in the smoke of the fire, Madara knew this was his only chance to weaken Saif. If he wanted to survive this hell, Madara had to take risk. Even if it meant being in the flame itself, he had to burn the flesh off Saif's feet.

It only took a few seconds to release the flame from his mouth. The stench of burning flesh will be a constant reminder to his senses. How the skin would turn red and how boils will emerge from the high heat. Madara would never forget the sight of Saif's pained face and angered scream as he tried to stand on his feet.

"Bastard!" Saif yelled. Everything had not gone as planned. His mission may have been a failure, but Saif was meant to kill the Uchiha leader. The gods have forsaken him. They have lead him astray. Damn. Damn!

 _This inferno is your grave, Saif._

Madara tried to open his eyes to finish this fight, but his eyelids would not budge. The smoke was too much for his dry eyes. Moving to his side, he could hear the cracks of his armor falling to the ground. His hands shaky. Feeling pain everywhere in places that were wounded. The fire was getting closer to them. In just a few minutes, they would be engulfed by flames.

…

Saif knew this was his end. His chakra was diminished and his body would not move. He had already lost so much world around him was going black and death was painful. He could hear Madara move and gasp for breath. The soles of his feet had become charred and useless. The blind shinobi was angered at being incapable of moving without crawling. His eyes opened. There was nothing to see but feeling the pain of drying eyes.

He felt sorrow.

His life was nothing more than images of black and blue. The world described to him was beautiful. The sounds of creatures he will never truly see. Those whom he had lost. Saif never felt comfort frkm anyone. Not even the feeling of being loved. His own people disowned him for being blind. But the only person to ever see him for more than a blind boy was the woman who gave him life.

Her voice singing to him was his only comfort in a dark, cold world. With her long dead, he had nothing. He was a tool to be used until his last breath. That is what Kakuzu said to him one rainy day. A tool with an ability that so few can not use. Saif was once more alone in the world.

His body was shutting down. His organs giving out and his heart slowly beating. Beside him, he heard Madara Uchiha kneel by his head. This was it, he thought. This is how he was going to die. A small smile was placed upon his chapped and bloody lips. Death was coming at last to him. He could almost feel its embrace.

"All I wanted in life was to see." He spoke.

"To see what the colors of the world hold. To see faces. To be able to recognize myself in the reflection of water." He balled his fists at his side. Everything had been taken from him. A young man lost in a big world where survival was limited.

The sound of the flames burning the remaining buildings into char was replaced with the soft hum of a woman's voice. Saif could feel someone holding his frail and battered body against their chest. Their voice calming him before death took him.

Saif inhaled deeply the smoke. His fingertips touching something that tickled his skin. The wind felt fresh and cool against his skin. His body no longer ached. Saif could feel his legs moving against the field of reeds. The texture around him was not of solid dirt but of the reeds that his people believed in. Where one would go too when they died. The stories of the field of reeds was told to him by his mother who was humming the song to a lullaby.

Saif felt tears falling. For the first time in his life, he did not have to fight. He did not have to feel. His life was constant. He killed his own people. He was born blind. But, as he felt the reeds against his hands, he could see something shine over the horizon. For the first time in his life, he could see the sun and the clouds in the blue sky.

 _Welcome home, my son._

His chest stopped moving.

Madara has never seen such a serene look upon a dying shinobi's face. Forcing his eyes to open, he had seen Saif's last moments. Accepting ones death was hard for some, but this was the life in which a shinobi lived. Madara no longer felt anger. He no longer felt the darkness inside of him. His body was shaky, but he could make it out of the fire alive.


	25. Give Me The Burden

The story of a young nomad boy would be forgotten in time. His name would be buried in the sands of time. He will not go down in history as the shinobi who could fight against one of the strongest shinobi at the time: Madara Uchiha.

He sent fear into Madara's soul. Saw the darkness that was brewing within his soul. What placed the shadows back into the darkness was the light touch of a young healer woman. Saif would be a name she would always remember, even if history wants to wipe his memory away.

He was buried upon the hill in a fresh grave. No name. No one to mourn him. Just a mound with a white flower placed upon the dirt. The last of the nomads that have lived in the sands for generations. Nothing left of their memory as they have been forgotten.

The days have passed by slowly. Recovery was a process they all had to push through. Some have lived through destruction and death. Their hollow souls could only match on, trying to pick up the pieces of their life. Others were in shock and desperately trying to recover their belongings. There was no use in such matters. Everything was burned and useless.

But through it all, there were survivors. People who looked passed the darkness and found that their lives had to start over. Such was the law of war. She sighed heavily as she said her last prayers to the fresh mound. The sun had set over the horizon. Night would soon come with the stars glimmering in the sky.

She felt some remorse for the young blind shinobi. His life must have been tragic and full of evil thoughts. Though, no one is truly born evil. The circumstances of ones life is what molds a person into being. Tsubaki did not believe people were born that way.

"Not many would show compassion to their enemy. Burying them in a grave to give them peace." She turned her head towards Izuna's voice. The youngest Uchiha brother had a few bandages, but he was not as severely hurt from the fight.

"Such is the art of war to honor those who have died. Friend or foe must be given a proper burial or their souls will haunt the living." He looked to Tsubaki and given her a small smile.

"You should be resting." Tsubaki stated as she could see that behind the smile, Izuna had not had proper sleep. She understood his worry for his elder brother and companion, but Izuna needed his strength. Tsubaki and the other healers were working around the clock to do what they can for those needing heing. It made her think that all the Uchiha men were as bullheaded and stubborn when they are told to rest and regain their strength.

"I understand that you worry for your brother and companion, but you need rest. What would your brother say if he knew you were staying up and worrying over him? I'm guessing he would scorn you and never let you live it down."

Izuna scratched the back of his head with a light chuckle. Madara would never let him love down this moment. His elder brother did not like Izuna always worrying for him no matter how small or big the circumstances. Tsubaki was not amused to say the least. "If I find out Ikko put you up to this, I am going to be rather angry with both of you. We are healers for a reason and I know a herb that can make you sleep for many hours. Do not make me use it, Izuna."

Izuna held a nervous chuckle. Even though Tsubaki was not violent by nature, she was a woman who knew how to use her knowledge of herbs to her advantage. _No wonder Madara wants to marry her. She has her uses in our clan._

"Ikko would rather stay in his mat until he feels the need to stand. I know you have told him time and time to rest. He did hurt his back fighting…" Izuna's words were lost for a moment. The flashing image of his comrade laying motionless. Izuna was unsure how significant Ikko's wounds were.

Tokiko has assured the younger Uchiha that Ikko would walk again, but it would not be a long while. His spine was bruised heavily. It was of a miracle that Ikko did not lose the ability to walk. Izuna tried not to think about what would have been.

Izuna was alive. That was all that mattered to him. His comrade would live to fight another day.

"Come now, let us go back. You should be resting and I tending to your brother." She stood up and dusted her hands.

Looking to the healer, he could see why his brother was infatuated with her. She was caring of those she tended to. Tsubaki was not a woman who grew up being some noble's daughter waiting to be married off. Her demeanor may seem as such, but Izuna knew that deep down, his clan will not be so kind towards someone like her.

An outsider.

No matter their feelings towards Tsubaki, the clan would not be so accepting. But Madara did what he always pleased, even so far as upsetting the elders. One proposal after another seemed to floor him. Every decision had to be calculated for him.

But Madara was as stubborn as a bull.

Izuna waited for Tsubaki tk be ahead of him. His thoughts lingering on the future of what would be if Madara and Tsubaki were to marry. There was no question his elder brother had his sights set on the young healer. Could it be possible that Madara loved Tsubaki more then his love for fighting? It was strange to think that the coldhearted Uchiha leader had found something in someone who could calm that spirit of his.

 _She calms his anger. She calms that darkness that lingers in all of the Uchiha's._ He continued down the hill towards the house of healing. They will rest for a few days until Madara is well enough to leave. But he will not be leaving without Tsubaki.

Things were going to be interesting.

* * *

He breathed heavily. Sweat was cumulating on his forehead. His brows knitted together as his expression upon his face contorted. His fingers moved with each twitch. His heart was racing fast and hard against his bandaged chest. There was something coming for him. Something dark and dangerous that lurked in the shadows of his mind.

He felt trapped in this dream-world, where there was no end. Shadows moved around him fast as if they were circling him like a predator.

He took a deep breath into his lungs, causing a jolt of pain to coarse through his body. He clenched his teeth tightly as to not scream or curse for that matter. But the pain was immense and too hard to bare. Dark eyes opened to see that he was within shelter and possibly alone. The pain was not fading and he grunted against the urge to have someone come in his solitary room.

 _Breathe_. Her voice echoed in his mind. Those soft words she spoke to him when he emerged from the fire. He took steady breaths to calm his pain. To calm the darkness that was lingering. It knew he was weak. What better time to take control?

 _With the blind shinobi dead, why do I feel as if he still hides in my thoughts?_ His concentration was upon the rafters of the room.

He laid still for a few moments to get a better sense of his surroundings. The smell of lavender was heavy around him. Filling his senses with the relaxing plant that was used to calm people. Once he got his bearings, Madara began to move.

If there was one thing about Madara, was that he did not like to stay still. Staying still means vulnerability to their enemy. No one would ever get the upper hand on him again. The blind shinobi paid for what he has done in blood. No longer will he roam the lands. No longer will he place Madara as a target.

But he still remains in his thoughts.

Moving the blanket from over him, Madara could see that he was bandaged from head to toe. There was some dry blood in places, but nothing that looked to got to his feet on shaky legs. His muscles cramped from exerting too much movement. How long has he been out?

"I did not expect you to wake until the next morning." She said. Her eyes staring at him with a look Madara sworn was close to caring- if not a hesitation of romantic emotions. "The stories of your strength seem to be true. Not many shinobi would have survived. I am happy you pulled through."

In her hands was a bowl and a rag. She held a smile upon her face as she looked to him in relief. _She has been caring for me this whole time, once more_. Madara noted. It was hard to miss that Tsubaki looked tired both emotionally and physically. She was tending to his every wound with tender care that her hands looked worn.

"How long?" He asked. His voice dry from not being used for sometime. It could not have been more than a few days, trapped in the very dark crevices of his mind. Being tortured by the blind shinobi and the dream would end with death. His very own death by the end of a sword and Tsubaki's death by his own.

Tsubaki noticed the look upon Madara's face. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. She knew that she could not ask him about such a thing, but maybe later on down the road she will be able to ask. Until then, she placed the items on a table. "Three days at the most. Ikko woke up just yesterday without having disability to his spine. Thank the gods he survived by just a miracle. You took a hard beating in your fight. Many bruises and cuts, some wounds had to be stitched."

Ikko. His clan member had been hurt. His eyes looked to his clenched fists. Madara cared for his clan more then anything in this world. Though, he was grateful that Ikko was alive. There was no telling what Madra would tell his family. How would he explain to the council that one shinobi got the better of the Uchiha's? Only so few could match their skill in power. And yet, the shinobi was blind and just a boy no older then eighteen at the very most. Possibly older, but there was no telling.

"I cannot remember how I ended up here." He clenched his hands. His face grew dark instantly as he tried to remember after the death of his opponent. Tsubaki walked towards him, to try and calm his nerves. The darkness was trying to come out once more, it the healer kept it at bay. Her smell of lavender wafted into his nostrils. _Breathe._

"Your brother found you close to your death. You inhaled so much smoke that I feared you suffocated. Izuna told me that you were barely breathing and that you had Po in your grasps. If it wasn't for you finding Po as well, you both would have burned alive." Her voice was low. The very thought of losing him made Tsubaki and. Well, he was here. Alive. He was close to spilling his own feeling towards her, but Madara felt it unnecessary. He'd rather show then speak.

Despite his protesting body, he stood to his feet. Tsubaki was quick to be by his side as she saw him wobble left and right. She mentally cursed the stubborn man for being so foolish. He was pushing himself yet again.

"You should not stand." She stated firmly. Her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling. Madara lightly pushed the healer aside.

"I am fine." His cold hard stare dug deep into her. She saw something that was not there just moments before. Something dark. Something evil.

Tsubaki kept her stance near him. She did not back down or whimper at his outburst. Damnit ! She was going to make sure the most stubborn of all shinobi will live to see another day. He had a clan to lead and she was not going to let his stubborn nature get in the way of that.

"Clearly you are fine. Look at you, leaning into me for support. Your legs are shaking and your sweating. If I move from my spot, you will fall. I have put up with your stubborn attitude for sometime now. Either you rest or you will not recover in a manner you should." Tsubaki said.

Madara was not shocked by the healers words. He was more impressed by the fact she did not hesitate to speak her mind. He was a little too close for comfort, he noticed. Her soft touch keeping a hold on him. Damn, the woman was right. He smirked at her and leaned in close. _Wonder what else I can get away with_.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as he came close to her face. She took a slight step back, but her foot caught on something. She gasped loudly, pulling the injured shinobi down with her. Madara felt all the pain in the world crashing through his sore muscles.

"That's what you get, you stubborn man." Tsubaki said, placing her hand on his cheek. "Please, get rest. I do not want to be responsible for hurting you."

He chuckled at her words. She could not hurt him. She was too infatuated with the elder Uchiha to hurt him in any way. He rubbed his cheek along her chest, knowing that teasing her would probably not be the best idea. Madara's intentions with the young healer were made clear. This was his future wife and he would be damned if anything or anyone would come in between what was sparking.

 _Maybe she is red in the face_. His enjoyment in teasing Tsubaki made him forget that he was vulnerable. In the caring arms of a woman, Madara held her tight.

 _These Uchiha's are more trouble then they are worth._ Just a slight bit of satisfaction that he had come back to her alive.

"Tsubaki, are you ok? We heard a crash and thought- oh my!" Tokiko walked inside the room along with Ami, Asumi, and Izuna. All four looked down at the compromising position Tsubaki and Madara were in.

Tsubaki was red in the face as it was. Being caught in a position that was not of her own fault made it even worse. She could feel the heat in her cheeks becoming hot. Tokiko smiled brightly, "Did she say yes?"

"When is the wedding?" Asumi teased. Seeing the couple together had soften her nature. Though, she would never forget how Madara looked when he took a life. It will be a process to not be afraid of the shinobi. Right now, she wanted to make right with Tsubaki. Wanting to properly apologize to her for how she has been treated.

Maybe even being friends? It was a start when she saw how red in the face Tsubaki was. It was humorous and something Asumi needed. She had to get used to living this type of life I stead of a high and proper one. But that did not mean she would give up beauty. There was a husband out there for her. _If I am lucky, maybe I'd marry an Uchiha._

"Wedding? I want grandchildren!" Tokiko said. Tsubaki's face became even redder- if that was possible since her face would be hotter then it already was.

"How many times am I going to tell you, you old crow? Stay out of my love life." Tsubaki pushed Madara off her- forgetting in her embarrassment that her patient was in critical care. Madara seethed in pain making Tsubaki rush to his side. Everyone stood in shock for a moment, waiting for Madara to act violently.

"Sorry." She said.

Though Madara did not act the way they all thought, the Uchiha clan leader sat up once more. Groaning loudly, while rubbing his head. Tsubaki placed her hands on his shoulders on more. Looking into each others eyes for an moment, she held a soft smile.

"I am happy you came back to me." Every pain within his body vanished for just that moment. She pulled him close to her body and embraced him. Her arms wrapped around the Uchiha clan leader. Even though their were eyes set upon them, Tsubaki cared not for formalities. She was happy that the man she has learned to care for was right before her. Being held to her chest with her heart pounding hard.

Izuna smiled at them, giving his own blessing to his brother. Madara closed his eyes. The feeling of sleep overtaking him into a restful slumber. His body was placed under so much stress, it was as if he had forgotten he was hurt. _The fool._ Tokiko and the other women held smiles as well. Watching this moment unfold. After so much pain and darkness, there had to be some light.

This was the a start of how a healer became the wife of a clan leader.


	26. The Kiss

The winds of change brought about good omens. Peoples faith seemed to lighten their spirits from the wreckage of what would be considered another page in history. Written down in a page that would be forgotten since the world itself was changing. Something was to come and no one was certain what it would be. People prayed for the souls of the dead to rest in peace. Their death brought about by violence. Such was the life of innocence in a war that held no winning side.

The villagers seemed to pick up every single piece of broken or burned remains of their homes. There was hope somewhere there within them. It was something that Tsubaki had seen before in a war torn village. Though some may mourn for their loss, the villagers are like a flower when it is buried under ash. The bud will poke itself into the sun and soon it will bloom.

She looked to the clear blue sky with a soft smile upon her face. The weather was quiet and calm, making recovery easier then a gloom sky. The basket she held within her hand was a mixture of herbs yet cut and grounded and jars filled with medicines for the simplest of cuts. Her work of healing was never ending.

Since Madara was full and well from his battle, Tsubaki had plenty to think about before she could fully accept the fact that there was to be a marriage. Madara was a man who never took 'no' for an answer and always got what he wanted like a spoiled child. To Tsubaki, it would be a change in her life that could either be something of a good thing or something she would learn to regret. She was far from a noble woman and would not offer anything of value to the most powerful clan in all the land. Tsubaki had a feeling that there would be major backlash mostly on her end from the clan. An outsider with nothing of value to her name other then medical knowledge.

To the clan- maybe- Tsubaki would be better off marrying someone of no rank who was an ordinary shinobi. Madara Uchiha was a status symbol among them. A much high step then someone of no value. Tsubaki might want to reconsider her option again. She was never placed in such a situation where marrying a man of a high standard was even an option. Yet, here she was with a basket of herbs and jars treating the sick and wounded.

 _What he sees in me is my knowledge_. She scolded herself. Tsubaki had made clear her emotions towards the man and in return, Madara plays keep away with his. Teasing her whenever he sees fit just to fluster her. _He claims that my medical knowledge would be useful to his clan. The only reason for me to be his wife. It all seems so daunting to consider it. I know he has something else in mind. He does not want me to see his true feelings. The stubborn man!_

Tsubaki was a little flustered when it came to Madara Uchiha. The very man who made her heart race and stomach knot when he tried to make his antics of her blushing gain in his favor. Izuna did not like the way his elder brother was treating Tsubaki. If anything, Madara cannot flirt to save a fish on land. He has been around women long enough to know when to hold himself back, but he was so used to them throwing themselves at him. Tsubaki shook her head trying to imagine more positive thoughts.

Ones not dealing with the man who caught her love.

 _Don't let him win._

She had wandered around the village to help those who had become sick due to the smoke or found themselves having a splinter two. No small task was deemed unnecessary. Where one needed Tsubaki, she will hear their call. Young children had come to Tsubaki with cuts and burns because many were daredevils that would play in the destruction. Such things made Tsubaki tell the children that it was not safe and that their parents would wonder why they got hurt.

"But Lady Tsubaki, where else will we play?" One would say to her with a toothy grin. A child of nine maybe, with a mischievous side to him. Tsubaki had come to know some of the village children from the day they were born to their more dangerous sides. Tsubaki knew somewhere down the line she wanted children of her own to pass along her knowledge. Though, she always wanted daughters more then sons. When sons become men, they go to war. Daughters would stay behind with knowledge of mothers.

Tsubaki eyed the little boy with a raised brow. She knew to well this little boy- Koi- his friends would call him. That little grin reminded her of a fox with tricks upon his sleeve.

"Somewhere that the adults do not have to worry for their children. Remember, they are trying to rebuild and maybe you should do the same. You cannot let them do this all by themselves or else you will not have a home." Tsubaki said as she tightened the bandage around the child's hand. Koi's boyish chuckle made Tsubaki think he was barely listening. It was always so since he was the ringleader of mischievous adventures. The village kids younger than he would always want to be around him.

"Rebuilding is for those who want to continue living here. When I become a man, I want to be a strong shinobi that the world would know." Koi gloated with a puff of his chest.

Tsubaki laughed at his childish display. Big dreams for a boy afraid of the forest at night.

"Best to listen to her or you will have to answer to me." His voice spoke from behind her. "Shinobi like me know best to listen to a healer when one has seen war."

Koi's display faltered with wide eyes. Tsubaki shook her head knowing that Madara had a fascination with keeping his eye on his future wife. Still a foreign concept upon her tongue, Tsubaki felt her eye twitch. Did it hurt to be nice to the children before he opened his mouth? Apparently not, since Madara had this air about him.

Koi swallowed a lump of spit before he stumbled upon his own words.

"Yes, sir." Koi had a cheeky grin and gave the Uchiha leader a mock salute. Tsubaki knew better then to be fooled by Koi. He was scared of Madara and everything about him was threatening. His voice alone could scare the bravest of men with just a simple word. Tsubaki scratched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Run along Koi. If I see you again because you got hurt, I am going to have Lord Uchiha deal with your mischief." Tsubaki smiled.

Koi looked from Tsubaki to Madara. His cold stoic stare unsettled him for just a moment. That little grin had disappeared with a thought of having to face Madara Uchiha once more. The stories the adults had told the children about his power would scare just about any kid. He did not seem like the nicest of men because he has killed and fought the invader that came upon the village. While the adults held so much fear and respect for Madara Uchiha, the children were more cautious when he would walk with Lady Tsubaki.

Even the rumors of him taking Lady Tsubaki as a wife seemed to be rather true and not just a simple rumor. Adults were weird. Koi would rather not listen to adults tall and bowed to both the healer and Uchiha leader. In a moments flash, Koi was running fast. Tsubaki chuckled at how the boy was running. His façade of macho bravado was limited by Madara Uchiha and his strength.

"Am I that scary?" He wondered out loud more to himself. Madara knew he could be a threat to just about anybody. He wasn't ignorant of it.

Tsubaki had looked behind her to see that Madara was pondering the idea that he was indeed terrifying when he was in full combat mode. His wounds have healed perfectly with so little to no scarring to his skin. It had always amazed Tsubaki that Madara had good healing abilities within himself and the power to destroy and kill.

"Scary does not suit you well. You are more unapproachable then a thorn on a rose bush." Tsubaki stated with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Their conversations were always pleasant and being around each other more had both feeling accustomed to one another. Tsubaki found herself growing more fond of the Uchiha leader each day. The villagers had hailed Madara a hero for saving them from the blind shinobi and had pledged their allegiance to the Uchiha clan. Though the village had no shinobi, they were willing to be a trading route for the clan.

Madara had this charm about him and with his power status, it was no wonder any woman would want to throw themselves at him. Unfortunately, Tsubaki was not the type of woman to do such a humiliating thing. She was more proper then that.

"You calling me a rose?" Madara lightly teased at the young healer woman. Her beauty to him was pleasing to the eye. Her kindness and sudden attitude might have just thawed a frozen heart. The way she looked to him with such admiration put much pride within his ego.

"You put too much thought in my words for I never compared you to a flower. I simply stated that you are much unapproachable as a rose bush with thorns." Madara hated to admit that the healer woman was not so easy to be teased. If he wanted, he could simply get close enough to Tsubaki to make her blush.

"Mind walking with me back to the house of healing? My work here is finished unless I am called for." She asked, picking up the basket of herbs and jars. Love was a funny thing when one was not looking for it. It could happen so suddenly and happen slowly of given the right circumstances. To admit that he was feeling some way towards the healer would mean being ridiculed by those who did not see Tsubaki as a match. Her status meant so little to him.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Taking in the surroundings of a once beautiful village. There was sadness within Tsubaki's eyes as she looked to all the destruction. Madara may have not know about her past- he knew nothing really. He only knew Tsubaki know and how much she had grown within him. How much she might mean to the shinobi as their relationship could eventually grow.

"They will rebuild." He said as they neared the edge of the village to where the hill and on top of it the h ou ise of healing. Tsubaki blinked for a moment; realizing that he was staring at her. Knowing she felt sadness for the destruction.

"Yes, but one can only wonder if some would be able to rebuild their life. I know what kind of destruction war can hold upon people. The horrors they see. The death. Some of them have never seen it, but have heard the stories. They are not like you and grown jaded." Madara raised a brow to her words.

"Jaded? I have only grown used to it after so long. When raised by war and trained to kill, a shinobi has to cast aside emotion." Tsubaki felt ashamed at speaking so openly about a subject she did not fully understand. Yes she had seen what war could do when it destroyed her home and killed her family.

"Sorry if I offend. I do not want to have to relive a past I barely remember. Maybe I choose to forget because of what I saw. This is my home and I am grateful for Tokiko taking me in when I had nowhere to go. I would have never expected for it to happen again." She sighed heavily. The burden to have to bury another soul should not be in the hands of a healer.

She glanced upon the hill where the graves of those lost in her care. Her eyes sparkling with regret that Madara saw something within her. A woman who cared for others, no matter the enemy or ffriend. A beauty with a soul that was innocent and saw the darkness of what war brought.

Tsubaki was a woman with much strength in her own right. Something that belonged to her that Madara wanted. Something to keep his own darkness from dwelling in his heart. He stood in front of her where his shadow cast down upon her. The suns light still illuminating through the shadows. She blushed faintly, but watched him. Waiting for him to do something daring. Probably waiting to make a move or gesture.

"I am sure you would be most pleased with me being by your side." Tsubaki did not hear the faint tone of his words. Rather she continued to place ignorance upon him. It was always hard to tell if Madara was serious or not.

"Someone who has seen what you have seen. War is inevitable to man. Given the power, man can destroy each other. I have always imagined a place where all can live in peace. Without having our children die so young. It seems silly, but I could not be wrong if a place were to exist and I want to be by your side when that vision comes true." He was sincere with his choice of words. Never has he spoken of his childish dreams when he and Hashirama were children. Sneaking away to meet and talk as friends would.

It seemed so long ago now. A distant memory and when reality brought them back, they both knew they could never be true friends. Madara has always kept it so close to his heart that peace would happen. That their clans would stop fighting for a common purpose. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered if his old friend still dreamed of peace?

"Yet, you would rather be by mine. Are you so comfortable with being so open that one would think you a weak man because you chose a simple healer as a wife? Or maybe I am wrong and you want someone to compliment your strength as a renowned shinobi?" Tsubaki had challenged him not out of simple spite. She wanted to understand this man more then anything. To understand whom she was giving her heart too. Too love was one thing, to trust was something more. Tsubaki could not open her heart to a shinobi that could die one day in battle.

"I see something more. Talks of war should never be easy conversation for the both of us. Here we stand with you leading the way as a leader should. I may not know your clans ways, are you certain that a simple woman such as me is capable of being someone they could respect?" She held doubt. _Did he make a mistake in choosing me?_

"I would have never imagined you to be one who cared for what others may think. Tsubaki, you have shown me enough. You have no idea what you truly mean to someone of my stature." He stated.

"Someone like you could be more suited for a noble woman." She was becoming flustered.

Madara grinned at the healer woman. A true spitfire she is when she was pushed to a corner. Not that he wanted to see how far he could push her into a true confession of devotion. Madara wanted to know about her intentions of being a wife. Of coarse he wanted Tsubaki to be by his side, a better man would always do so. Tsubaki was his reason that the darkness was keeping quiet.

"You always doubt me when I try to how you a side of me that so very few see." His dark eyes looked to her. They were alone near a burned building that once housed a family. Where the burned remains of memories scattered in the wind. Tsubaki was surprised to hear an open confession from the man who could be so hard to figure out.

"Must I show you?" His voice was low. Tsubaki swallowed a lump in her throat; waiting in anticipation.

Unexpectedly, her world view shattered when she felt him kiss her firmly on her lips. Her eyes winded with her heart beating hard against her chest. Words never escaped her for that one moment in time when all the world around her seemed to still.

* * *

Po watched the woman cut the aloe vera leaf in a clumsy fashion. Her hands where shaky and she was cutting towards herself; not proper cutting technique. Po had never seen such mistreatment of a plant and knife in one setting. His urge to correct the woman was bound to come out. One false mishap could result in injury. Blood was not Po's favorite scent. The smell of high iron would cause him to gag on sight.

It would cause him to see the dead that were still etched in his mind. If it was not for Madara Uchiha finding him under a pile of rubbish, Po would have been burned alive. Such a fate would never be wished upon his worst enemy.

The badger was not one to test when it came to herbs and the art of healing. Po was a master of his work and taught many people his mastery- including Tokiko when she was a young herbalist before becoming a healer for the village. Tsubaki was another student, but Tokiko took to teaching the young woman.

Now, here he was on a comfortable mat with a naked paw due to the fire and scratches along his body, Po was becoming impatient with the woman. She never worked a day in her life. Her hands were not skilled when she cut the aloe vera.

"Uh, I messed up." She said with embarrassment in her voice.

Po could see that the aloe vera was not cut properly. The ooze was outside of the bowl and his burns were beginning to throb. Why did he had to be stuck with the worst of all healers within the village? From his understanding, Asumi was beginning her training. Po did not expect it to be today to train!

"No, you ruined the medicine for burns. How can you treat someone, let alone an animal when you can not hold a knife correctly?" Po was losing his mind trying not to go off on the very fragile woman. Asumi was not one of his favorite humans and even though she lost her father and head of the village, Po had to be delicate with his words and temper.

"Well, not exactly my job. I never handled anything sharp and I certainly never healed anyone, you mole." Asumi spat a retort. Her aloe vera plant was sticking to her clothing and her hands were slimy.

"I am a badger!" Po countered.

"You sure? You look like a mole to me." Asumi said as she pointed the knife towards Po.

"Your are as dimwitted as a fly trying to get outside. My former students were not as half-witted as you. Were you born to ask some stupid questions?" Po was getting a headache from having to be in the same room as the woman. Asumi huffed at being insulted, again. The nerve of the animal who was entrusted in her care. What was Tokiko thinking placing a novice with Po?

The door opened to the older healer checking in on her new student. There was a smile upon her face as she brought in with her a tray of Po's favorite dish. Maybe he could be angry later once his stomach was full of a good meal.

"Lady Tokiko, does Po look more mole then rat?" Po's eye twitched.

"I am a badger!" He yelled loud enough for all to hear. Laughter broke out from behind Tokiko as Po noticed it was the younger Uchiha and Ami. This day could only get worse. Oh gods, why must he be treated by such humans?

There was laughter from within the house when Tsubaki and Madara entered. Life had gone back to a routine where life was simple. The young healer woman held on tightly to Madara's hand and with a gentle smile upon her lips, knew that everything will change. For the good of it all? Perhaps. Life for Tsubaki was just another chapter in her life.

Madara took a steady breath in. Things were looking up for them. But deep down inside of his soul, the shadow crept closer and closer to his heart. Whispering words of death upon the woman whom he claimed to love.

 _She will die by your hand._

* * *

 **AN:** Two more chapters left of my story that I started almost two years ago. Wow, I never thought I would have another story that was completed. I won't say my goodbyes just yet. Not when things between Tsubaki and Madara are getting pretty serious. Should I make a squeal? I've been thinking about it for sometime now. I am not sure yet. It is all depending on me finishing my other works.

So far, I would like to thank those who have followed and placed this story in their favorites/ alerts. Yall don't know how much that makes me happy to see who is enjoying this story. Well, that's enough of my rant for today.


	27. Born Of Bones

**AN:** We are getting closer to the end and oh boy, it's been a wild ride. I've decided that I will make a sequel. There is so much more left of these characters and I do want to have to leave it off on a cliffhanger or yall wanting more. I have a premise of what the sequel will be based around and the plot will center around Tsubaki trying to be the perfect wife in the eyes of the clan( being an outsider and no noble worth to her name). So be on the look out for _Healer Among Wolves_ (part 2 of The Healer series) coming late 2019- early 2020. No given date yet for the release.

I do not necessarily believe in happy endings. Madara deserves a little bit of that, I get it. Believe me. Happy endings make people feel good about certain characters and their journey. Happy endings are reserved for fairy tails in my book. Don't worry, I have something in store for these characters as we will see in the next sequel.

* * *

•••Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me•••

* * *

 _A soft hum opened his eyes to his surroundings of a blue hue. A thick fog had made every outline of moving shadows hard to decipher. He could feel eyes watching him through the fog. Preying on him to run or feel fear. Madara knew better then to show fear to his opponents. Nothing would make him run from a potential fight._

 _Here in this world- or dream- Madara could see clearly that this was the battlefield that almost cost him his life._

" _You can run as fast as you can. But you will never outrun the wolf that is at your heels." That voice._

 _Madara turned around quickly and dodged three kunai that buried themselves into the ground. His sharingan activated in the midst of incoming danger. His eyes menacing against the fog that made him look of a monster hidden in the night. He was an intimidating foe in the battlefield field. Madara knew he scared his opponents and kin. His raw power and authority would make mountains bow, but there was something that Madara himself feared that would always be buried deep within his thoughts._

" _I know it lies deep inside. The more you run from it, the faster it consumes you." Madara sneered at the mocking voice in the thick fog._

" _I know you hide like the coward you are. Show yourself to me! I will not fight shadows." His voice loud and thunderous. It could tremble the trees, but the shadow came forth from the fog. A grin upon his face and eyes milky white. Saif was like a sickness that spreads through the veins. Madara was a man that could not fear, but even humans had a weakness._

" _Hide? How can one hide when they are dead? I am nothing more then your subconscious that fears something far more then what is inside you." Madara could see the blind shinobi before him. Looking at him with those dead eyes and sly smile. This could only be a dream of his subconscious due to fatigue. All this was not real and he was certain that Saif was dead. Killed by Madara and the fire that almost consumed him._

" _You know nothing of what lies within me." Madara spoke. Saif chuckled and within a blink of his red eyes, everything seemed to glitch out of control. The thick fog that surrounded him had vanished and replaced by hard falling rain. Thunder roared in the distance and lighting struck down hard._

" _Must you lie? We both know that there is something far darker to come." Madara felt a sharp pain within him. His body shook as his flesh was torn from the sharp sword that was tearing through him. Blood seeped from his lips._

" _We know your fate." That voice._

 _Madara took a look over his shoulder to see Hashirama behind him. The hilt of the sword within his grasp. A deep gasp escaped his lungs as his eyes blurred to see a figure lying on the ground. Her hair covering her face. Blood pooled around her with hands around her swollen belly._

" _A sad scene, really. But one foretold."_

 _Madara stood frozen. The rain falling harder against them. The clouds becoming darker. His anger had lost all control as the black shadow ran towards him. There, it consumed his soul into darkness. The image of Tsubaki lying lifeless with a swollen belly was put into interpretation of his mind. But that fear of losing her and his life would not go unscathed._

 _..._

He woke up immediately with sweat trickling down his brow. Breathing hard, he sat up on his mat and looked down with haste to his bare chest. Examining his skin with his dark eyes, he found that there was nothing. No sword protruding out or blood falling. His hand rubbed over his chest to make sure that it was all but a nightmare.

The room was barely lit by the moons light. All the shadows that were cast made his blurry eyes see disfigured monsters. Staring at him from their darkness and waiting to strike. Madara had suspicion that the darkness within his heart was becoming a real manifestation of a disfigured being. One that looked like a tall shadow with claws and jagged edges that reminded him of a tree. With each blink of his dark eyes, the figures disappeared and turned into normal shadows.

 _I am not scared of shadows_. He told himself. Children were scared of all shadows that were not natural. Madara was a grown man who has killed in battle and was feared among many. To be sitting in the moon lit room of a healers hospitality should bring serenity. The smell of lavender had filled the room along with the fresh air from an open window. A net in place to prevent insects coming in and biting those who occupied the space.

Madara looked over to the second mat and found his brother sleeping calmly. He knew Izuna had worried for his elder brother. His mental wellbeing could not fool his younger brother. Izuna was more sharp in reading others faces. An admirable foe that could leave a deep impression. When both Uchiha brothers were alone, Madara would speak so openly about his troubles. About something that caused a disturbance within him. Izuna tried to find a best possible outcome and put it all upon war and fatigue. Clearly, Saif has made himself a manifestation within Madara's subconscious.

Izuna would never tease or tell Madara he was a weak man. Even the most strongest of shinobi are affected in some way. Whether it be a physical scar or mental one, Madara was suffering from something he does not understand. Izuna wanted to help his elder brother, but Madara would rather bare the burden and continue on as if nothing happened. But for how long will it last until the time comes to lose all self control?

Madara shook off the unease he was feeling from within. The more he though about it, the more he was likely to lose sleep. Not that it mattered to Madara. Shinobi could rest when deemed necessary and stay awake for hours. But, this was a time for rest.

Izuna looked more at peace then Madara did. His chest rising and falling with each steady breath. Dead to all the world around him in the bliss of sleep. Izuna carried a different burden, if not more important then the clan leader. The youngest of his siblings (and the only survivor- other then Madara). Izuna had a different standing among the Uchiha clan. Madara had vowed to always protect Izuna and made sure he would not be the casualty of war.

 _You think to much._ Izuna would tell Madara.

 _You have to learn to relax. The clan may put a burden on your shoulders, brother, but it does not mean you can carry it on your own._ Madara sighed.

He stood to his feet to walk towards the open window where the crickets sang their songs of the night. Outside, he could see the fireflies dancing in search of a mate. The smell of the fresh air wafting calmly into his lungs. His heart was beginning to slow down to find peace once more.

The healers were becoming a part of his life where people were nothing but an annoyance. All Madara ever knew was battle and killing. It all seemed to change with Tsubaki coming out of nowhere and blinding him to something that made him feel. That the darkness was held back from coming out of its cave and overtaking him.

But, what disturbed Madara was the fact she looked pregnant in his nightmare. Never would it have occurred to him that there was a possibility that Tsubaki was to bear him children. He never thought about it once. It was a thought that would never occur since the elders would want an heir to the clan.

He closed his eyes to the gentle wind. All that he had hidden was pushed out of sight when the wind touched his skin. There was serenity for just that moment. His mind was made up and he had known that Tsubaki- the healer woman- was to be a wife. His wife to be specific. No one else made a claim to her. Madara would be damned if the elders tried to pry their way into his marriage to Tsubaki. Let the political games begin and Madara would rather be a man known for marrying a commoner and be a shinobi feared among the land.

He turned from the window and covered his bare skin. His dark eyes looking to the exit of the room with one thing in mind. The night was still young and he would rather not waste it. He was a man of conviction and with purpose, would rather do something that was meant in the sanctity of marriage. Making sure to take silent steps, Madara moved about the room until he was close enough to the door.

The house was quiet as all the residents were sleeping. They were in their peace with the night. Madara had known for sometime which was her room. He had watched her come in and out and sometimes she would not even enter. The strong smell of lavender and honey had made his senses excited to be in her presence. Standing before the door, his comfort was just behind it. Unaware of his intentions. He knocked on the door- making sure he was silent enough as it would rouse suspicion. Not that anyone was awake to know.

Waiting for a few moments, as he heard her light footsteps and the opening of her door. Her scent was even stronger now.

Her hair disheveled and sleep in her eyes. She had no time to open her mouth when he entered her room. The actions that night were sentimental and full of bliss. The darkness that had shown itself was once more kept locked away by his light and the touch of the healer woman who would soon be his wife.

《.》

"Remind me again why we are washing these herbs in a bucket." Asumi asked.

Both Ami and Tsubaki looked to each other with disappointment. Their hands covered in dirt while Asumi had clean hands and a disgusted look upon her face. The two healers and apprentice were down by the river side cleaning herbs to be used and smashed into a paste. Ami found the pastime quiet with Tsubaki a good conversation. Since Asumi was the newer healer, she had disturbed the peace. Being loud and complaining about getting dirt under her nails.

"So the herbs can be cleaned." Tsubaki stated as fact.

Asumi kept the herb an arms length away from her. Nose scrunched up in the air as if it had offended her in some way. Ami shook her head with a headache forming.

"I know that, but why? Does everything have to be washed or is it because it's like food?" There were no dumb questions, but Asumi tended to ask a lot of them.

"Everything has to be washed. You do not want to eat a carrot that has just come from the ground. Dirt Carrie's unseen things that can make the herb ineffective against infection. We want to make sure that the patient can survive without having something else fighting against their bodies." Tsubaki placed the green herb in her basket.

Ami smiled lightly at Asumi. The former spoiled woman made an 'oh' face and dipped the herb she was holding in the water. As taught, herbs were delicate. Handling to roughly can tear its importance and make it useless. The healers had to tend to the delicacy of each herb. The water was to purify and keep moist the herbs before being mashed into paste.

Tsubaki had her long hair tied over her shoulder. Her eyes concentrating on scrubbing off the remains of dirt. Some have clumped together on some roots when out of nowhere, Asumi made light conversation. As of late, it seemed everyone was trying to pry in on Tsubaki's life and how she felt on the whole idea of being a clan leaders wife.

Asumi had talked about little trivial things from simple observations of the water and plants to speaking about what life would be like for a woman in Tsubaki's position. She did not have the proper training of a noble lady and her skin was far to tan for what is deemed attractive. Tsubaki did not see anything wrong with how she looked honestly and Madara had complemented her skin far too many times for her liking.

 _I am not exotic_. She thought when a blush crept to her cheeks.

"I can teach you some proper etiquette so you will not look like a complete fool." Asumi said with a whimsical tone to her voice. Ami had caught a glimpse of the red tinted cheeks and smiled. Though she did not know what thoughts were embarrassing for Tsubaki, one thing was certain was that it was of Madara Uchiha.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Asumi said.

Tsubaki blinked a few times. There was a lopsided grin upon her lips. If one were to look closer upon her shoulder, underneath the fabric, there was what looked like a bruise. Was it even a bruise? They looked too faint to be anything but a bruise. Ami raised a brow before her thoughts got the better of her and she looked away quickly.

 _Oh dear!_ She thought. _Dont make it obvious that you are staring._

"I'm sorry, my mind kind of traveled with the water. I forget that you are the talkative type and I am not used to speaking so much." Tsibaki said and placed a herb back in the basket. She was unaware of what Ami was staring at. It probably did not occur to her that such an intimate act could be revealed.

Asumi huffed and blew a strand of hair from her face. Tsubaki did not mean anything by what she said and Asumi knew there was no malice to it. In the past, their conversations would be like two cats hissing at each other. Tsubaki always having the last laugh in Asumi's misfortune.

"I can teach you some etiquette. You are to be married to a clan leader after all and I guess since you have been nice to me; think of it as repayment." Asumi stated with a whisper without making eye contact. She still held on to her pride after all.

Grateful? Most definitely. Asumi knew she would be stuck in the streets without a place to call home if it were not for Tsubaki and Tokiko taking her in. Tsubaki stared at the woman whom was once a huge pain to even be around. To see that the death of her father and the fall from position had been a huge blow to Asumi's character. She still mourned for her father, but she was growing to accept that things were changing.

"You have nothing to repay for, Asumi. It was put of kindness that was shown. I would not want to live on a guilty conscience knowing you had to suffer on your own." Tsubaki said.

Things have been rather peaceful lately. The village was still in recovery and the villagers were getting well. There was talk of who was to be the next leader. Rumor even had it that Ikko would stay behind to make sure that the village was rebuilt to its former self.

Now that the village had an alliance with the Uchiha clan, things would look up for those effected. If Ikko took that title, the villagers would feel safe and out of harm's way. Madara Uchiha has yet to say such, but the healers were nosey and wanted to eavesdrop before the rumors spread futher.

Asumi's cheeks flushed red. Eyes watery and nose dripping slightly. Tsubaki was surprised when the woman through herself at the healer in a tight embrace. Asumi mumbling nonsense about being grateful and how much of a wonderful person Tsubaki was. After all the years of bickering, Tsubaki would not hold a grudge. Even though Asumi had always started the fights, she was a woman alone in this world now. Everything she had known for all her life had disappeared.

Ami smiled as the suns light shined down upon them. Days of peace were coming to the village.

But somewhere far away where the winds blew steady, a man sat upon a tree branch. Hair tied high and blowing with the breeze, looked to the mountains where the snow fell every season at the top. Brown eyes and a sheepish grin could smell the blood of war just below. Shinobi of young and old lay dead or dying from the wrath of his blade. His sword thirsty for blood of both the Senju and Uchiha's. His revenge spread far and wide as he was known as the blood swordsman.

War has ravaged his lands. Seeing many die had soaked his hands in blood. All alone on the tree branch with the mountains overlooking the land, he could hear the call of a hawk from above. A bounty worth all the riches in the world had come to him in dire need.

' _A hefty price for both Hashirama and Madara heads would make me a rich man.'_


	28. Like A Star

**AN:** Ugh, just a warning that I suck at romance. We all know Madara as this cold hearted character who does not blink at the thought of feelings. Throughout this whole journey, I wanted to show Madara as more of a human character with realistic emotions. Cannot always be so cold all the time and romance is a part of life. I wanted to keep Madara as much of a character we are used to seeing him as with a bit of what ifs.

This has been a long journey for me in the span of two years. I am happy with how this story turned out. With all the flaws in my writing. No one is perfect. I have come to love these characters and was pretty saddened when I had to kill off my villain. Saif will be truly missed, but it's okay. His story is over and there will be many other villains to come.

Thank you all for giving this story a fighting chance. I have never expected this story to go far or even be liked at all. I know the problems of this story has upset others and I am truly sorry that most have given up or dislike this story because of the content. We all move on and find something else.

Here is the last chapter to The Healer.

* * *

 **i.i. Like A Star**

Her life had changed when she was found. The scars of war were not etched in her skin. She had not fought in battle. She had not taken a life. Those memories were only but long forgotten as her village burned to the ground and became ash in the wind. What was left of her home was but a mystery to her. She did not know if she was the only one to escape while the villagers were being slaughtered. All she knew was that she had to run away and never look back.

She met a much older woman later on. A woman who was like a second mother to Tsubaki. Teaching her about the art of healing. A skill that help her begin a new life in a place where it was peaceful. Her gentle touch had been bloodied and there were some whom she could not save. Tsubaki's heart had felt that loss many times before, until she learned to accept the fact that not all lives could be saved.

She worked hard day and night. Making mistakes as a novice does. Until she was good enough to be respected among the village that she considered her new home. Tokiko was a fair and rather strange older woman. Teaching Tsubaki all that she knew and hoping that one day, the young woman would find much more meaning.

Tsubaki never imagined her life to take such drastic turns.

She sat outside in the summer night. The stars shining brightly in the sky. Another day had been peaceful and perfect. It was a time that Tsubaki enjoyed about the summer. The warm breeze that blown through the village. The sound of the insects in the night had been all but quiet. All were asleep now, except for another who stood behind her.

"What keeps you awake?" She said.

He was going to ask her the same, but he already knew why she could sleep. She may not have voiced it out loud. He knew she was sad and was trying to keep it from showing. Instead, Madara only shrugged his shoulders in response to her. She looked so perfect to him under the moonlight. The way her hair shined and the small glow that surrounded her.

"I may be awake for a much different reason. I noticed you were not asleep next to me and had come to find you. To bring you back before the sun rises." He said.

She smiled when he sat next to her. His eyes looking up to the starry sky in thought. To be alone with him was all too perfect for Tsubaki. Never has she felt this strong for a person under her care. The fear of losing Madara had been buried deep. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"When will you learn that I wake before the sun?" Tsubaki rubbed her cheek against his shoulder slowly. She was comfortable showing her affection. Never has a man made her feel this way. Not since losing...

She looked to the hill where the graves of those she lost under her care. One particular grave would always hold her memories of young love. Madara had noticed her eyes lingering towards the hill as her subtle touch against him had ceased for a moment. It was no secret that Tsubaki had a lover before him. A shinobi that died in her care and was buried upon that hill. But to Madara, the hill will be the grave of the blind shinobi.

 _He still haunts you_? Those milky eyes stared at him through the darkness. Madara placed his arm around Tsubaki in a defensive manner. He would have growled like an animal if his shadow dared come closer. Tsubaki could feel his hand upon her shoulder. Pressing down slightly with pressure and Madara's eyes staring dangerously into the shadows.

"Madara?" She spoke calmly.

 _Try as you might, you cannot save her._ Madara blinked for a moment. Her voice bringing him back to reality. The dark shadow had micked him for far to long and dissapeared back to where it came from. The hill showing the mound where he was buried. A constant reminder that he will always haunt Madara from the grave.

"Rising before the sun only makes the shadows linger. Should I keep you in a tight grip so you will not be able to see the sun? I kind of like the feeling of having your back against me." Tsubaki's eyes widened with her cheeks growing red. Madara smirked at his control to tease the woman. Even though Tsubaki has showed him every inch of her body; she still feels the need to be embarrassed by his intimacy.

Through his teasing, Madara still kept his guard high. The shadows liked to play tricks. Tsubaki was unaware of the fact that his mind had travelled down a dark path. Would it always be so? How much more of Tsubaki's light be able to keep that shadow from appearing before the dream became a reality?

"You such things so openly. Do you have no shame at all?" Tsubaki crossed her arms over her chest. Her cheeks burning and eyes averted towards the sky once more. Wishing to the gods to keep the man from talking anymore. Madara placed his chin upon her head. Bringing her close to his chest. His heart beating so softly that she could hear it.

 _What have you gotten yourself into_? Tsubaki thought as the images of what had occurred throughout the night filled her mind.

"Should I have shame? Was it you that wanted to be near me? I can take you back to where it started." This man was going to be the death of her. Even though they shared one night together, Madara would go out of his way to embarrass her.

 _Damn_. Her mind squealed. She tried to move from his grip, but the shinobi was strong. There was no way he was going to let his future wife escape him. Not when he wanted her near him. Not when the shadows watch and waited to attack his already fragile mind.

"I would rather not waste a beautiful night like this. Maybe you should sleep alone like you have been and keep your thoughts to yourself." Madara continued to smirk at his future wife. The gall to speak to him with such familiarity to her tongue. Tsubaki had gone from quiet and thoughtful, to this woman who could stand before him without fear.

She was all to perfect for him. These moments could last forever. To imagine summer nights with a child in her arms.

"My thoughts are my own when I have you to distract me." Tsubaki went stiff for a moment and slack jawed. Had she heard him right or was he saying things to ruffle her feathers? She had managed to move slightly from him. The playfulness between them had dissapeared. The hot air blowing gently between them. Madara had his eyes dead set on her with that intense stare. "It may not be easy. For the road ahead will be difficult for you, Tsubaki."

The way he said her name. It was perfect. It was perfection.

"I have thought much about it since you set your mind on me being your wife. I still think you have much options in that area because of my status. I will not be welcomed with open arms or accepted. You have truly set up my future." There was much truth within her. Even when Madara has expressed his feelings to her, Tsubaki just could not yet accept it.

How could Madara tell her that his power and authority over his clan was highly respected? That the dream the night before showed him of what could be? It ended it tragedy, but one could change their destiny. Madara would be damned if something were to happen to Tsubaki and his future child that would be within her womb.

Such thoughts had to be hidden. It might have been only a dream, but sometimes it could be so much more. Madara had to keep caution of what may come later in life. For now, her worry was what others would think of her. That she was not worthy to being a wife.

"I do not care for your status. How many times will I repeat myself and prove it to you?" He grabbed her face within his hands. Those dark eyes staring at her. Tsubaki shivered under his stare for that moment. Why would she risk being doubtful of a chance at a happy life with the man she would swear to always love? It all seemed so perfect. Any woman would jump at the chance to marry such a powerful clan leader.

"I will continue to prove to you that your life will be safe. You are protected by my clan whether they deem it or not. You, as my future wife, will be at my side. If only you knew the darkness that was deep within myself. You drive it away when I am near you. You do not see that monster like many have." His confessions had broken a dam. Tsubaki had to know what she did to him. The ruthless shinobi that was feared by many great foes. Madara may not have been the best to show or speak of his emotions; he would rather get on with life.

Tsubaki closed her eyes for a moment. The sound of the insects singing a serenaded song had comforted her. In the shadows there was a danger. Coming close, but unaware of what would transpire. Madara moved to comfort her with a capture of his lips on hers. Only the night would know what would happen.

The night was filled with stars that shined so high in the sky.

* * *

The sun had risen over the horizon.

She did not know how to feel, standing before him. Her heart was already aching from the deep entangled feelings that have sprouted inside of her. She could not even look at him without wanting to give way to these feelings. Tsubaki has never felt so in love and just by the way he looked at her, she could only fall even deeper. Their last night together had been raw and passionate. Like, the two lovers they were, each tender touch and words were as if it would be their last. But it was not so.

She knew he would be back to come claim her as his wife. Tsubaki knew there was going to be backlash among his clan of an outsider marrying into a respected clan of powerful shinobi. Tsubaki would rather walk into the den of wolves with her head held high as long as she was beside the man who would so long protect her very well being. Not the Tsubaki could handle her own against those whose nose was so high in the air they could sniff the clouds.

"A year?" She said. The feeling of being away from each other hitting her soul hard. She had to smile and scold herself for feeling such a way. She was not the type of woman to let her feelings overcome what mattered the most in her life.

The villagers were still in a time of rebuilding. Their needs have to be met in order to continue their livelihood from the wreckage. But her eyes had lingered a little to long at the man who had made living possible. Some would have called him a monster- for he had carried a threat known to all shinobi. His power will continue to grow and his strength could conquer nations if he willed it so.

Tsubaki could not deny that there was something hidden inside of the man's soul. A darkness that would consume him if she did not show him compassion. Madara Uchiha was not a monster to her eyes and would probably never be. He has not shown that beast that lies buried inside and she knew he was a formidable foe that has killed many times before.

But that was war.

Now, he stands so perfectly. The wind blowing his long dark hair gently. She might as well blush hard at his beauty and grace. To be the woman he has chosen to stand by his side as a wife was such a high honor. Tsubaki was just a lowly woman with nothing to her name or then knowledge of healing. Madara must have seen much more and though he has told her his reason, she may as well accept that her life was to change.

So, she smiled at him. Meeting Madara's eyes that were observing her behavior. She stood so innocent and compared to him, was short and fragile. Behind that smile was a woman who was tough and resourceful. Madara could only imagine how she will react to those who will call her names and not accept her. Tsubaki would be a spitfire to the Uchiha clan. But first, Madara had to warm up the idea to the elders. Their ways of tradition would be broken all for a woman who has stolen- if not- kept that darkness at bay.

In some way, Madara was grateful for Tsubaki.

"A year will pass by, Lady Tsubaki." Izuna said to reassure her of the worries within her mind.

Madara had broken eye contact from Tsubaki. Forgetting that his younger brother was standing next to him. Quiet, with a smile that knew much more. Izuna was no fool to the growing feelings and affection that both had shown throughout their stay. One would say that Madara Uchiha had found love in his life.

Oh, how the stories would be told of a romance that just sparked.

"A year seems so long if you were to think of it. Much can change within that span of time, I am sure." Tsubaki stated. Her smile never fading away, but there was doubt within her eyes. Something that seemed to falter when she looked to Izuna.

"I am sure nothing will change. You seemed to have done well without us here before, now that my stubborn brother has set his mind on something, there is no stopping this knucklehead." Madara sent a disapproving stare towards his brother. Izuna backed away quickly not wanting to have felt the sudden wrath of his elder brother. Tsubaki chuckled slightly and stood between the brothers to make sure that Madara did not strain himself too much.

"Mind saying that again, brother." Madara spoke. His voice low and threatening. Tsubaki placed her hand on his arm. Her gentle touch had calmed his irritated nerves, but it was much of a playful banter that Izuna knew.

"Now, now, no need to kill your brother. I know you have a hard time showing your feelings and all." Tsubaki teased the clan leader. Madara wanted to roll his eyes, but said nothing. He opted to smirk at the healer woman.

"My feelings should not be so public." Madara stated. There goes his ego again.

"You can at least show it so others will not be fooled that Lady Tsubaki has taken that cold heart and melted it." Izuna teased.

Madara flicked his brother in the head. "Since when did you become a romantic?"

"I hope you two have all you need for your journey back." Tokiko interrupted as she walked outside. Ami walked behind her and Asumi kept a safe distance. "You know you both do not need to leave now."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "You are only saying that because you want to continue healing them. Honestly you old crow, they are in good health."

Life had gone back to normal. Though war was still in the distance and threatened their livelihood, they all had to keep hope.

"Oh, I am not saying that for my sake. I mean, you could hear what you and Lord Uchiha are doing so late in the night." Tsubaki hit the older woman over the head.

"Its rather obvious." Asumi said and crossed her arms.

Tsubaki was red in the face. Her eye twitching from the utter embarrassment. Madara and Izuna looked to one another. The youngest of the Uchiha's had not wanted to comment on the matter. For all he knew, whatever happened between his elder brother and Lady Tsubaki was their own. They just had to make it obvious.

"So I will have grandchildren?" Tokiko spoke.

Madara crossed his arms over his chest. Watching the scene transpire into something that he could get used to for all his days. This was the day the clan leader would leave and come back within a year to claim the red faced woman who showed him that an act of kindness could save his corrupted soul.

The story of a healer woman would only continue as she would become Lord Uchiha's wife.


End file.
